MI HERMANASTRA DE LOS OJOS MARRONES
by LindsayWest
Summary: Víktor West se ha casado de nuevo, ahora la hermosa Jade tendrá qué vivir un tiempo en la casa de su nueva familia, las cosas se complican un poco cuando conoce a su esbelta hermanastra de los ojos marrones, quien mueve las hormonas de la chica de los ojos azules. ¿Podrá el parentesco ser un límite para ellas?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola hola apreciado público lector! Tengo ésta nueva historia que espero puedan leer y si les gusta, me regalen un review, hay todavía otras por ahí que veré si publico más adelante. En tanto, les dejo ésta. Saben bien que se les quiere y que todos sus comentarios son muy bienvenidos como sean… menos las groserías XD.

Gracias a quienes comentaron el último capítulo de Mundos Opuestos y ¡Delincuente por tu culpa! Gracias a mis lectores/as _**Victoiousnaomi**_; _**mafer199**_ tengo ésta nueva espero que te guste como las otras :-) ; _**Yoshi**_; _**Minecrandres**_ (que me ama mi nuevo amiguito) también te quiero mucho amigo; _**JORI4EVER**_; _**Ouroboros Life**_ (Mi O-Li); _**Bella Riddle I**_ mi amix; _**Inodoro**_ que recomendó mi historia a _**Onazupmac**_, a ambos gracias por sus padrísimos comentarios tan profundos; _**mica**_ LA MAGIA DEL AMOR : - ) ; _**CrushOnCyrus**_ ; - ) ;**Mas allá de la realidad** por todos tus comentarios GRACIAS; **JathanJori98**; **DK-Sudi**; y **madameduvergiere** que recientemente comentó en DPTC y Te amamos Fantasma Asesino, muchísimas gracias a todos/as.

Les dejo para que lean y si creen que es bueno y debo continuar, me regalen un review y un beso ;-) Ok, nada más el beso pues XD

_**ÉSTA HISTORIA ES MI REGALO PARA MI TAN APRECIADO AMIGO **__**O-LI**__**, FUE TU CUMPLE QUERIDO, TE DEBÍA MI OBSEQUIO…**_

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**MI HERMANASTRA DE LOS OJOS MARRONES**

**CHAPTER 1.**

-¡¿Qué?! No inventes papá, que ni te pase por la cabeza que estaré de acuerdo con eso. No, ¡nunca!

-Jadey, entiende que no hay otra cosa que se pueda hacer por el momento…

-Por supuesto que la hay, ¡hay cientos de miles de cosas que se pueden hacer al respecto. ¡No quiero! ¡Me niego a hacer lo que propones!

-Hija…

-¡¿Qué pasa con nuestra casa padre?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no podemos ir allá?! – Comenzaba a exasperarme… no, estaba exasperada desde hace mucho rato, mi padre me había salido con una de sus tantas sorpresas estúpidas, pero ésta vez, se estaba pasando del límite.

-Ya te lo dije, está en remodelación, podemos mudarnos allá cuando todo esté arreglado; sabes que esa casa es tuya Jade y en cuanto cumplas tu mayoría de edad, puedes ir a vivir ahí si quieres, pero ahora es imposible…

-No puedo creerlo – Comencé a dar vueltas por el espacio de la sala de nuestro excelentemente bien acondicionado departamento - No puedo creerlo ¡No puedo creerlo papá! Primero me jodes la vida trayéndome a vivir acá, luego te comprometes con una señora que ni siquiera conozco, ¡¿y ahora quieres que vaya a vivir con ustedes?! ¡¿En qué has estado pensando?!

-¡En darte una mejor vida! – Yo sabía que mi padre era paciente conmigo, pero cuando realmente conseguía molestarlo, él realmente se enfadaba, y ya estaba molesto - No me gusta dejarlos solos mientras viajo y menos en un país que no es el nuestro, por eso quiero que volvamos a Los Ángeles.

-¿Esa es la verdad?

-Tengo qué volver por motivos de trabajo Jade, tú lo sabes, y no podemos llegar a casa, por eso Holly amablemente ofreció la suya.

-¿Pero qué demonios haré yo en casa de una desconocida? – Mi tono de voz estaba menguando.

-Vas a acostumbrarte – Y como si la idea le resultara bastante buena para mí añadió - Ella tiene dos hijas, - seguramente lo consideró de nuevo - la menor es de tu edad, seguro se hacen buenas amigas.

-Sí claro, como si me gustara tener amigos.

-Vas a volver a ver a Cat.

De acuerdo, si esperaba un buen motivo porqué darle gusto a mi padre sería ese, Cat Valentine era una entrañable amiga, era mi única amiga de hecho, compartimos bastantes cosas cuando éramos niñas y aunque ella es un poco… aahhh… "inocente", a mí, digamos, que me agrada pasar el rato con ella, siempre tiene algo de bueno, me gustan sus budines.

-Vale, pero no pienses que voy a aceptar a esa señora, no es mi madre.

-No tienes qué hacerlo.

-Está bien, y en cuanto nuestra casa quede lista, me mudaré allá.

-Cuando tengas mayoría.

-Aiish… de algún modo tenías qué volver a joderlo – Me crucé de brazos y abandoné la sala del enorme e iluminado apartamento.

Bien, soy Jade West… si mi madre viviera corregiría eso, ella diría: Tú eres Jadelyn August West, mi consentida. Me gustaba que dijera eso, era irónico porque era su única hija, bueno, la única mujer, tengo un hermano mayor de 21 años llamado idiota… digo, Joshua… eso también lo corregiría mi madre, y uno más pequeño que era el más raro de la dinastía West, decente y normal, Alex (otro nombre idiota) de 13 años.

Así que, al morir mi madre cuando yo tenía ocho, me convertí directamente en la chica de papá, la única chica de papá, y realmente me molestaba que llegaran otras mujeres buscando sus "favores", otras su dinero, como sea, me encargaba de todas, la única que se me había escapado, era esa señora – si se le puede decir así – llamada Holly, Holly Vega, porque vivía a kilómetros a la distancia, atravesando todo el océano pacífico, en Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos, y yo, Jadelyn August West, me había mudado junto con mi padre y Alex a Japón, por lo que su suerte quedó fuera de mis manos, lo cual, por supuesto, me encargaría de arreglar una vez pisado en su ordenada vida…

**XXX**

-Creo que te pedí un express de vainilla.

-Al principio, pero después cambiaste y me pediste uno clásico.

Alcé los hombros mirando la taza de café humeante – Bueno, ahora quiero el express de vainilla.

Los vuelos no eran precisamente lo mío, había pasado por esto tantas veces que se me hizo costumbre pasar el rato molestando a las aeromozas.

-Si no tuvieras esos lindos ojos – Dijo la rubia del café y yo le mostré mi dentadura perfecta, estaba coqueteando conmigo como muchas chicas solían hacerlo, y yo lo sabía, ¿qué quieren que diga? No puedo mentir, no soy nada fea, nada.

El hecho es, que estaba más aburrida que otras veces – Psst, psst – Llamé a mi hermano que leía el periódico en los asientos contiguos – Se te va a exprimir el cerebro.

-Creo que es lo contrario – Respondió él y como la niña que a veces soy le mostré la lengua; aunque fuera raro y decente, como mi padre, yo le tenía mucho aprecio a ese niño, era el que más se parecía a mi madre. Apartó la vista del periódico para mirarme de nuevo y ambos sonreímos.

-Aquí tienes tu expreso de vainilla – La aeromoza había regresado y se interpuso entre mi hermanito y yo. La miré coquetamente y tomé la taza entre mis manos sujetando las de ella, la muchacha se estremeció. Era bonita, no como yo, pero no estaba mal, rubia, cabello largo y lacio, alta, delgada, parecía una barbie; no hizo el intento de liberarse así que acaricié su contrapalma con mis dedos y se puso tan nerviosa que casi la sentía vibrar, entonces la solté.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites – Dijo aclarándose la voz y alisándose la pegadísima mini falda – Con permiso… - Se retiró y yo la seguí con la vista hasta que desapareció tras la cortina tinta. Me encantaba divertirme con las mujeres que me coqueteaban.

-Jade – Habló mi padre a mi lado sin dejar de hacer anotaciones en su agenda – Deja de molestar a los empleados.

Yo volví mi rostro desganada hacia él – Prométeme que será el último viaje de mudanzas que realizaremos – Me miró por unos segundos sin responder – Prométemelo papá… estoy cansada de viajar, ¿no podemos… asentarnos en un solo sitio? – El hombre seguía sin responderme, se acomodó los espejuelos y continuó anotando con su bolígrafo bañado en oro – No es bueno para Alex.

Al fin conseguí que me mirara, se quitó los anteojos y dejó el bolígrafo a un lado – Sabes que tampoco lo disfruto demasiado, lo hacemos por…

-Motivos del trabajo – Completé – Lo sé, lo dices cada vez que cambiamos de residencia pero ya estoy harta de esto, apenas hago vida en un lado y ya nos estamos mudando a otro.

-Bueno, puedes presumir que a tus 17 años has conocido medio mundo.

-No jodas papá… - Y posé la vista al frente – Quiero ir a una escuela – Dije suspirando – No quiero más tutores ni correspondencia académica, quiero ir a una escuela normal. Además, cuando nuestra casa quede lista y yo tenga 18, Alex puede quedarse conmigo, yo lo cuidaré y así no tendrá que mudarse a cada rato.

-No te puedo dejar la responsabilidad de Alex – Respondió ensimismado nuevamente en sus apuntes – Quiero que vivas bien.

-Alex es más responsable que yo, si lo piensas él será quien cuide de mí.

-Jade, te conozco – Bufé y crucé los brazos clavando mi vista hacia el otro lado - Hija, tienes un carácter complicado – Agregó, sin ánimo de pelear conmigo - y te gusta hacer lo que te viene en gana, si por ti fuera, hace mucho tiempo que vivirías lejos de nosotros como Joshua, pero te tocó que aún eres menor de edad y estás condicionada bajo mis reglas.

-¡No me lo recuerdes!

-¿Ves…? Además – Dijo mirándome de esa manera que tiene para darme una buena noticia – Tú dijiste que querías estudiar ¿no es así?

-Sí – Asentí extrañada – Pero no quiero ser como tú – Me apresuré a agregar.

-Lo sé, así que para hacerte feliz, te matriculé en una escuela – Y tomó el bolígrafo una vez más.

Yo sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, desde que mamá murió no volví a asistir a una escuela normal, los estudios tanto Alex como yo, los llevábamos por correspondencia o con tutores, y estaba hastiada de eso.

-¿Qué clase de escuela?

-Es una sorpresa, ya lo verás.

De saber qué tipo de escuela era, primero no lo hubiese creído y después, hubiera besado a mi padre, pero es mi padre y él y yo tenemos personalidades tan frías que simplemente chocamos y las muestras de cariño no resultaban muy propias entre nosotros.

**XXX**

-¿Qué pasa con Joshua? – Pregunté cuando el auto se estacionó frente a una casa más o menos grande en un barrio un tanto decente - ¿Por qué no puedes obligarlo a él a vivir con nosotros?

-Porque tu hermano ya es adulto y tiene su vida aparte.

-No es justo.

Las cosas en el resto del vuelo marcharon bien, sin embargo, una vez que puse un pie en suelo norteamericano tuve ganas de retroceder.

-¿Y si nos volvemos a Japón? – Le dije a mi padre en cuanto ví al tumulto de gente andar por las salas del aeropuerto – Por lo menos allá tengo amigos cercanos.

-Pensé que querías ver a Cat – Sería lo único, dije para mí.

-Sí quiero – Mencioné dándoles alcance – Pero, a ver, dime padre, ¿qué tal si tu "futura esposa" Holly resulta una señora huraña que nos hará la vida pesada a mí y a Alex? ¿Qué tal y si es como la madrastra de Blanca Nieves y sus hijas como las hermanastras? ¿Y si me obligan a comer una manzana envenenada? ¿Ya pensaste en eso papá? Seguramente que envidiarán mi belleza, deben ser un par de aprendices de brujas.

-Calla Jade, no me gusta que te expreses así de las personas. Trina y Tori son muchachas muy decentes y estoy seguro que no tendrás ningún problema con ellas – Y luego se volvió completamente a mí con un gesto muy serio – A menos que seas quien las provoque.

-Somos adolescentes, los adolescentes y más las mujeres solemos llevarnos mal, pelearemos por todo, ellas querrán usar mi ropa y mis accesorios y te juro que si veo a una de las brujas con una de mis blusas favoritas la cortaré en mil pedazos con mis tijeras menos filosas.

-No empieces con eso hija – Y luego se acercó hasta mí para tocar mis mejillas dejando el equipaje en el suelo – Si tú pones de tu parte, te aseguro que no habrá ningún problema entre ustedes. ¿Puedes hacer eso Jade?

-Yo no soy problemática.

-Te conozco, sé lo que tengo en casa – Y palmeó mi mejilla suavemente arrugando la nariz – Pórtate bien y todo irá de maravilla

-No quiero.

-Tendrás qué hacerlo.

-No quiero.

-Lo siento mucho.

-¡Que no papá!

-Hija, pon de tu parte por favor – Y así fue como llegamos en auto hasta esa casa en acabados rosados típicas de la zona, parecía patética. Papá le pidió a Alex que se adelantara a bajar el equipaje en lo que él y yo teníamos una plática breve, un par de mujeres estaba saliendo y caminaba por el pasto del más o menos bonito jardín.

-Jade, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti cariño pero, por lo pronto, es lo que tenemos a la mano.

-Podríamos alquilar un apartamento, como el de Japón. ¿Porqué rayos no podemos alquilar un apartamento padre?

-Sí, podemos, el caso es que no quiero que Alex y tú se queden sólos en un departamento.

-Yo cuido de Alex, siempre lo he hecho, te he demostrado que soy responsable.

-Lo sé, pero ésta vez tú irás a una escuela y Alex también, y tienen horarios distintos y Alex pasaría un par de horas sólo en casa antes de que aparezcas ahí, ¿sabes los riesgos que todo eso implica?

-Alex también sabe cuidarse sólo papá… - Y guardamos silencio un instante - ¿Sabes? Creo que más bien esto se debe a que tú quieres mudarte… - Hice una pausa buscando una manera de dirigirme a ella tan grosera sólo para molestar a mi padre - con ésta mujer…

-Holly…

-Con ésta mujer – Recalqué – Y no confías en tus hijos a pesar que te hemos demostrado que somos responsables.

-No quiero que estén sólos Jade ¡es la última vez que te lo digo! – Alzó la voz, como pocas veces hacía conmigo – Entiende… - Dijo después con un tono más apagado – Desde que perdí a tu madre ustedes son lo único que me ha quedado de ella… no quiero perderlos tampoco… trato de ser el mejor padre que puedo Jade… no es tan sencillo…

-Permítenos ayudarte – Él me miró ésta vez enfadado.

-Ya te lo dije, podrás vivir aparte en cuanto cumplas tu mayoría de edad, mientras tanto – Habló con su usual tono de voz frío, el mismo que yo heredara – haces lo que te ordeno.

Por eso no me gustaba ser buena chica, cuando una mujer doblega su carácter ante los demás, se vuelve de dominio fácil, creí que portándome bien durante el viaje y no mostrar mi verdadera y simpática personalidad me valdría para obtener confianza y salirme con la mía, como muchas veces pasaba, pero parecía que ésta vez mi padre hablaba muy en serio. Crucé los brazos y me quedé dentro del coche en lo que veía cómo papá saludaba a las dos mujeres que habían salido de la casa y presentaba a Alex.

-Jade, dice papá que vengas ahora mismo – Reaccioné.

Fruncí las cejas aún mirando al frente, haciendo caso omiso del llamado, pero entonces ví que todos caminaban hacia el coche así que antes de que empezaran a fastidiar decidí salir del auto pero no avancé mucho, ellos terminaron por llegar a mí.

-Jadelyn… - Habló mi padre un poco nervioso – Quiero presentarte a Holly, la mujer a la que haré mi esposa – Sabía bien lo que hacía, estaba siendo determinante para que no se me ocurriera soltar una grosería – Y ésta es su hija mayor, Trina.

-Hola Jade – Saludó la mujer menos joven del par delante, su amabilidad me causaba náuseas – Eres bienvenida aquí, me da mucho gusto conocerte a ti y a Alex; espero que tu estancia aquí te resulte agradable.

"Seguramente", pensé.

-Mi hija menor tiene tu misma edad así que espero que logren llevarse bien y puedan… no sé. Ser amigas.

-Ni lo piense – Solté, mientras que la chica con cara de boba me barría de los pies a la cabeza, seguramente aturdida por mi, ya saben, innegable belleza.

-Jade…

-Estoy aquí por MOTIVOS – Alcé la voz caminando hacia dentro – DE LOS NEGOCIOS DE MI PADRE, no duraré mucho si esa es mi suerte, en cuanto MI CASA quede lista, me largaré de aquí, ¿de acuerdo…? No vine a hacer amigos – Bufé al final, devolviéndole las descaradas miradas a la boba que no dejaba de barrerme – Quiero ver mi habitación porque me será el refugio donde resguardaré mi estancia en Los Ángeles.

La tal Holly miró a papá.

-Discúlpala, advertí que era difícil.

-No importa – Respondió ella tomándolo de las manos – Será sólo al principio, después nos llevaremos bien – Lo calmó.

Entré a la casa y deposité la chaqueta café de cuero sobre el largo sofá rojo y me dejé caer de bruces sobre él.

-No es cómodo – Dije levantándome de nuevo.

-Deberías tener más cuidado – Habló la boba de las ridículas botas violetas – Ese sillón es de carísimo diseñador de salas.

Me volví a ella – No me importa. Me he sentado en mejores sofás.

-¿Dónde está Tori? – Preguntó papá al entrar al recinto.

-Llegará en un momento, tiene trabajo escolar.

-Quiero ver mi habitación – Exigí, sí, esa era yo, la verdadera yo, la que nunca pide, exige.

-Te llevaré a ella… Trina, muéstrale a Alex la que hemos acondicionado para él – Y luego se dirigió a mí - Jade, la tuya la hemos decorado de una manera pero tienes la libertad de cambiar todo lo que quieras.

De acuerdo, eso sí me sorprendió, pero no esperaba menos, de hecho, era lo normal, estaba forzada a vivir no sé cuánto tiempo en una casa ajena y lo mejor que podían hacer era darme mi espacio, soy celosa de mi espacio. No respondí. Subimos las escaleras, atravesamos un largo pasillo y al final había dos habitaciones encontradas puerta con puerta.

-Ésta es la habitación de Tori – Señaló tocando la puerta púrpura – Y ésta de enfrente, es la tuya – Vaya, por lo menos la puerta era obscura.

-Víktor me dijo que te gustaba el negro, así que hemos puesto detalles obscuros acá… Sólo hay un problema – Oh, oh, era demasiado bello para ser todo verdad, la miré casi fulminándola, cuál sería el problemita – Como éste era el estudio de la casa y lo hemos equipado apenas para una habitación, pues… aún no queda terminado el baño – Mi mirada se hizo más dura – Las tuberías están conectadas con las del cuarto de Tori así que el de ella tampoco funciona pero, hay un baño libre al fondo a la derecha que sólo ustedes dos compartirán.

Miré a mi padre al inicio del pasillo y deseé tener unas tijeras a la mano, odiaba tener qué compartir algo con alguien.

-Seguro que no hay ningún problema ¿verdad Jade?

Si las miradas mataran, se hubiera dado una masacre, pero por el amor de DIOS, tenía 17 y era muy bella como para ir a la cárcel.

-No importa – Respondí apretando los dientes y fingiendo una sonrisa – Me encantará compartir el baño con… Toro.

-Tori.

-Tori – Corregí sin dejar de sonreír falsamente.

-Bien, entonces, todos contentos – Dijo la mujer abandonando el pasillo, yo quise seguirla para matarla pero mi padre me detuvo.

-Pórtate bien hija – Me solté de su agarre.

Mientras acomodaba mis cosas mi mente voló hacia la tal Tori, si la mayor era insoportable sólo de verla, ya me imagino cómo sería la menor. Por suerte, sé cómo tratarla, a lo mejor se arma una letrina en el patio trasero de la casa para no volver a toparse conmigo en MI baño.

**XXX**

Estábamos ensimismados en medio de una cena aburrida, la boba no paraba de mirarse en un espejo como si el espejo tuviese ganas de mirarla a ella; Alex siendo tan patéticamente modesto en la mesa como su costumbre; la tal Holly tratando de averiguar hasta de qué color uso el cepillo de dientes y mi padre atento a mis respuestas. Quería salir de ahí, todo lo que deseaba era encerrarme en lo que tenía como habitación y dormir hasta el año dos mil quinientos.

Pero entonces la poca atención que daba al momento fue interrumpido abruptamente por una persona que entró ruidosamente a la casa.

-Aff, no sabrán lo que me pasó durante toooodo éste día. Primero, tuvimos la mala fortuna de trabajar en la casa de mi amiga la pelirroja, y ya se imaginarán – Dijo hablando sin que me diera cuenta si quiera que respiraba – su hermano estaba ahí y la niña no paraba de contar todas sus "anécdotas" personales. Luego la abuela de André llegó y se lo llevó porque escuchaba al perico hablar, quedamos Beck y yo, los más sensatos pensarán – tomó un vaso con agua y se lo bebió todo en un segundo para continuar hablando, nadie le perdía la vista – pues no – continuó tomando aire – No, porque entonces su celular comenzó a sonar cada treinta segundos y luego las de Northdrige comenzaron a tocar el claxon afuera y tuvo qué salir a callarlas pero entonces – hablaba sentándose en la silla vacía al lado mío sin percatarse de la presencia de los extraños en su mesa – no volvió, ¡así como lo oyen! él ya no regresó y yo, la pobre de Tori, tuvo qué terminar el trabajo sola ¡Yo sola! ¿Pueden creerlo? – Y entonces pareció caer en la cuenta que había más personas en el comedor – Hola – Dijo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que de algún modo me hizo asomar una a mí que me encargué en borrar de inmediato.

-… Tori – Habló la tal Holly dudando sobre si la esbelta morena habría terminado su casi fantasiosa narración – Ellos son los hijos de Víktor, Alex – señaló a mi hermanito y ella y él se regalaron sonrisas – y ésta linda joven es Jade.

Ví el marrón del iris de sus ojos y no sé si fue producto de mi imaginación pero noté un ligero destello de luz en el par de los mismos, y mis sentidos también parecieron detenerse una fracción de segundo cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de ella. No saludé, cogí el tenedor y volví mi vista al platillo que tenía delante tratando de ignorar ese latido extraño que percaté de repente.

-Hola Jade – Sentí la mirada de ella intensa sobre mí y me giré para asentir rápidamente antes de llevarme un trozo de ternera a la boca.

-Eres muy bonita – Escuché la voz de Alex dirigiéndose a ella y sentí que había cenado lo suficiente. Me levanté de la mesa de la manera más grosera que pude, es decir, no debes levantarte de la mesa hasta que todos los comensales hayan terminado su comida.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me retiro. Estoy cansada y sólo quiero dormir. Con permiso y disfruten la cena – No se pueden quejar, eso fue muy educado de mi parte, falso, pero educado.

Subí los escalones uno a uno teniendo la percepción de unos ojos siguiéndome, bah, podrían ser los de mi padre o los de la tal Holly. Llegué a mi habitación a preparar mi rutina nocturna, con enormes ganas de tocar el piano que la familia Vega tuvo el buen gusto de colocar en la sala, imaginando que desde ser instalado ahí jamás se había tocado antes y yo, era una pianista graduada con honores en Austria, hace años cuando mi padre nos llevó en nuestro primer viaje a aquél frío y estupendo país.

Organicé las cosas que según yo ocuparía al otro día cuando me presentara en esa escuela a la que mi padre me había matriculado.

-¿Libros…? No – Descartaba – Seguramente me darán otros ahí… ¿Cuántos bolígrafos…? ¿Tres serán suficientes? Llevaré cuatro por si acaso – Mi actividad favorita se remontó al atuendo de ese día, pantalones de mezclilla ligera ajustados… negros, blusa sin mangas negra, botas altas de suela baja negras… con dorado y, una linda blusa de cuadros rojos… y negros que mi padre me obsequió recientemente, mis respectivos collares, pulseras y el cabello suelto como tanto le gustaba a mi madre. Sonreí antes de dirigirme hacia el baño luego de quitarme los zapatos.

Sabía bien que me encontraba en un lugar ajeno, pero todo, a excepción del estruendoso volumen de la música horrible que salía del cuarto de Vega la boba, todo estaba en calma. Me miré al espejo y volví a sonreír admirando mi cada vez más apreciable belleza, entonces recordé tener algo dentro de mi pantaleta, a línea de la cintura, esa tarjeta blanca con el número de teléfono de la sobrecargo del avión. Antes del aterrizaje pasé a lavarme la cara al baño con la media oculta intención de provocarla de nuevo, y al salir, obtuve lo que intentaba, me detuvo en la puerta, mirándome seductoramente y me mostró la tarjeta a la altura de mis ojos, depositó un beso marcado con labial rojo en ella y la metió dentro de mi pantaleta sujetándola con el resorte de la misma, "llámame" susurró sensualmente con los labios semi-cerrados. Pendiente y nerviosa por el aterrizaje en Los Ángeles olvidé sacarme la tarjeta, entonces la puse sobre el grifo en lo que lavaba mis dientes, no la llamaría por supuesto, sólo me gustaba provocar.

Mi ritual de lavado de dientes fue interrumpido ahora por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de nuevo.

-Ay lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí… Jade – La miré con el cepillo en la boca y continué mi actividad tratando de ignorarla, pero por más esfuerzos que hacía, su figura delgaducha llamaba en gran manera mi atención y quería darme de topes porque no tenía una razón lógica para explicarlo.

Tomó la pasta dental del lavabo y la señaló a mi vista por el espejo - ¿Puedo?

Mi mirada le respondió y entonces ella imitó mi actividad de higiene, echándome miradas relámpago a través del espejo en lo que yo me perdía en su figura, que apenas cubría un pequeño short´s holgado y una blusa de tirantes, entonces noté que yo estaba en las mismas condiciones, ambas con los pies descalzos. Alcé la vista para mirarla a la cara y capté la suya en… no tenía el sujetador puesto y mis pezones se notaban claramente rígidos por debajo de la blusa negra. Escupí la pasta de dientes agachándome para simular que me lavaba la cara cuando en realidad lo que tenía era otra cosa, ¿pena tal vez? No lo sé, nunca me había pasado, era la chica que coqueteaba con las mujeres que coqueteaban conmigo. Toro… no, Tori, no estaba coqueteando conmigo… ¿o sí? No lo creo, pero de repente me invadió una sensación extraña al estar delante de ella en esa condición. La miré anunciándole que la había captado in fraganti y noté el color rojizo en sus mejillas, bajé mi vista al pecho de ella que por cierto, no había mucho qué ver comparado al mío pero… creo que la niña estaba algo excitada. Desvió la mirada al espejo y bajó la cabeza dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

El agua corría por mi rostro y me dí cuenta que no llevaba mi toalla para secarme, su delgada mano se extendió para ofrecerme la suya. La tomé y la usé lo más rápido que pude para devolvérsela cuanto antes y salir de ahí inmediatamente.

-La dejaré aquí – Anunció cuando vio que me retiraba – Por si alguna vez la necesitas de nuevo.

Giré el picaporte y salí de ese lugar, si les cuento algo, el espejo del baño se estaba empañando, posiblemente por los calores emitidos en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos. Si eso ocurría cada vez que estuviéramos dentro… ¿cómo demonios iba a poder compartirlo con ella? Creo que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles en esa casa… y con esa hermanastra tan… caliente a la que me provocaba coquetear con más intenciones de ser correspondida…

**Gracias por leer mi estimado público lector… ¿merece un review para continuar? ¿o no les interesa saber qué pasaría de ser Tori y Jade hermanastras…? Tenkiu, trataré de actualizar como hace ABlaker, cada tanto de días, sólo que no sé ese tanto de días XD. Se les quiere. **


	2. Chapter 2

: - ) Hola mi apreciado público lector! Estoy verdaderamente complacida por traerles éste nuevo capítulo, y les diré porqué, bueno, pues porque la historia fue muy bien recibida por ustedes, tanto, que apenas al capítulo número 1 me han dejado 27 reviews, ESO ES GRANDIOSO mis apreciados y apreciadas, me he conmovido sobremanera pero también me da temor seguir escribiendo, pues no sé si puedo seguir agradándoles con mis escritos, yo espero que sí, que les guste mucho y que me dejen sus comentarios, y si no les gusta también.

Daré menciones a cada uno/a de quienes me escribieron su opinión en orden publicación: _**Yoshi**_, _**FlorRush**_, _**Victoiousnaomi**_, _**Carol**_, _**Minecrandres**_, _**PanxaaaxD**_, _**Jori4ever**_, _**XV10**_, _**Mafer199**_, _**Blue . strawberry . girl **_¡estás de vuelta! Yey; _**Smell – coffee**_, _**vaniap0211**_, _**OuroborosLife**_ a quien le escribo esto, _**DannyWest**_, _**Nina West Rutter**_, _**Alex M**_, _**LassTime**_, _**Inodoro**_, _**Madameduvergiere**_, _**MCRforever – 909**_, _**Mas alla de la realidad**_, _**LeasLion**_, _**FortyThree**_, _**Forever – gillian**_, _**Guest**_, _**Guest**_ y _**Aahhsdhsdbfcuhsb**_ ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES! :´) También por seguir éste fic, seguirme y agregarnos a favoritos…

El planteamiento es… actualizaré en cuanto el **capítulo No. 2** llegue a los **20 reviews** ¿les parece? Es decir, **47 reviews en la historia.**No me iré por días, me iré por comentarios, **20 comentarios** por éste capítulo**, 47 en total y subo el capítulo nuevo** mi público lector : - )

Ahora sí, **Victorious** no me pertenece… ya quisiera que sí XD

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**CHAPTER 2.**

Deposité la pulsera sobre el buró de mi cama y me senté a la orilla de ésta, sentía una inquietud dentro de mí pero al mismo tiempo me daba cuenta de la boba sonrisa que tenía en la cara, como si en los diecisiete años que llevaba de vida, apenas hoy, ésta noche, hubiera visto la cosa más linda que haya presenciado jamás.

Tenía esos preciosos ojos que atraparon mi mirada desde que la capté a mi lado en la mesa, creo que no me dí cuenta de todo lo demás porque casi nadaba en ese par de orbes… ¿azules… verdes… grises…? No lo sé, un poco de todos. Luego noté su cabellera negra que le caía elegantemente sobre los hombros y no sé porque me pareció que hacía bonito juego con ella, no lo supe hasta que la contemplé en el baño. Esa piel de porcelana tan particular que envolvía toda su linda anatomía, tan blanca como las nubes que cubrían esa noche la ciudad, sin duda, le daban un toque tan atractivo como la cereza en un pastel.

Me puse de pie y caminé de puntillas hacia la puerta, la de ella estaba cerrada, me pregunté qué estaría haciendo a ésta ahora la que prontamente se convertiría en mi hermanastra. Ojalá le haya gustado, ah, me refiero a la habitación, yo misma ayudé a mi madre a decorarla. Sonreí de nuevo y como no noté ningún movimiento en la habitación de mi vecina volví a la cama. Metí la mano bajo el resorte de mi pantaleta y extraje la tarjeta que recogí del lavabo hace apenas unos minutos, una persona normal la habría devuelto, y yo sin duda que me moría de las ganas por encontrar un pretexto cualquiera para tocar a la puerta de enfrente, pero creo que a pesar de todo no era tan normal. "Stephanie", leí y pasé mis dedos sobre el contorno de los labios dibujados en ella con un colorido lápiz labial.

-¿Quién es Stephanie? – Apagué la lamparita de mesa y me recosté de lado sobre la almohada – Jade… West – Susurré sosteniendo la tarjeta entre mis manos antes de quedarme dormida.

**XXX**

Esa mañana desde la primera hora resultó ser todo lo inusual que ya me esperaba, cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto nadé en un mar de vista sorprendente con esos orbes esmeralda que de inmediato hicieron que se me enchinara la piel. Pero lo más inusual se suscitó algunos minutos más tarde.

-¡¿A qué maldita hora piensas salir del baño?! ¡Te dejé ahí desde anoche, no puedes tener la suficiente mugre acumulada como para que den las siete y sigas ahí!

En realidad hacía rato que había terminado, pero me pareció buena idea avivar la exasperación de la chica que desde que ignoró deliberadamente mis "buenos días", supe que tenía un carácter con un serio problema de autocontrol.

-¡Claro! – Grité detrás de la puerta aguantándome la risotada - ¡Enseguida que termine de lavarme los dientes! – Luego escuché un golpe y medio me carcajeé, cosa que dejé de hacer cuando la puerta se abrió de bruces casi tumbándome la nariz.

-No tengo tiempo suficiente y sobre todo paciencia para esperar a que termines de lavarte los dientes… - Dijo en cuanto puso un pie dentro, luego notó que le había mentido y expresó un gesto tan bello como lo era todo su rostro - ¡¿No que te estabas lavando los dientes?!

-N-No – titubeé – D-Dije que ya que terminara de lavarme los dientes, no que me los estaba lavando – Y caminé hacia el lavabo para fingir que lo haría.

-No tengo tu tiempo – Bufó. Corrió la mampara y abrió la regadera para probar el agua fría – Está excelente, gracias – Sonrió con una de las sonrisas más asustadizas pero encantadoras que jamás le he visto a nadie.

-Estoy ocupando el baño aún – Discutí.

-Adelante – Señaló ella sin objeción alguna – Por mí no te detengas.

Me quedé dentro esperando si sería capaz de hacer algo más que probar el agua y la curiosidad me pagó satisfactoriamente la duda. Desató el cordón de la bata de baño y abrió la misma sacándose las pantuflas.

-Cuando salgas hazme el favor de cerrar la puerta con el seguro – Me miró de soslayo y a continuación esa estorbosa bata blanca que la cubría cayó al suelo. Yo quedé un poco… esperen… imaginen que están en mi lugar y de repente una chica linda descubre toda su perfecta anatomía delante de sus ojos, piel pálida, esbelta y con estatura considerable, todo eso para su par de ojos… ¿ya lo imaginaron? Bien, ¿qué sintieron…? Vale, entonces comprenden muy bien lo que yo sentí, o más bien, lo que no sentí, porque en realidad creo que todos y cada uno de mis sentidos se quedaron paralizados una fracción de segundo.

Barrí con mi vista de la bata en el suelo hasta su figura pasando la mampara hacia la regadera, noté unas piernas largas y… (gulp) dejémoslo en que eran largas; un trasero pálido y redondo tan… ¡caliente! Y una esbelta y fina espalda cuyos hombros cubría esa cabellera negra que tuve la sensación de despeinar. La mampara transparente se cerró y entonces admiré ese perfil, creo que sus virtudes más visibles radicaban en la parte superior de ella, o estaba muy bien dotada, o la temperatura baja del agua cayendo sobre ella puso erectos sus pezones, el asunto es que aún a través de esa mampara de baño fueron demasiado visibles. Volví a tragar saliva y como la inercia me dio permiso con movimientos robotizados abandoné esa pequeña habitación que encerró su cuerpo y el dulce aroma a mango de su shampoo.

-¿Está todo bien? – Escuché la fría voz de Víktor y supe lo que era un pre-infarto.

-Sí… sí, sí… Todo bien señor – Respondí haciendo un saludo militar y me retiré caminando como si las piernas no quisiera ayudarme.

Llegué a mi habitación y la cerré de un portazo que ignoré, me derribé sobre ella dejándome caer al suelo con la mirada perdida hacia el techo, babeando con la recreación de las últimas imágenes en mi memoria… Por DIOS… ¡qué trasero más perfecto! ¡Y qué curvas! Ay DIOS mío, no sé porqué me estaba pasando ésta cosa tan… anti-natural, pero creo que me había sentido un poco acalorada al ver a mi hermanastra en esas condiciones.

-Cálmate Tori, cálmate… a ver, respira… uno, dos, tres… respira, bien, de nuevo… uno, dos… ¡qué carajo! – Esas imágenes no se iban de mi mente - ¿Qué te pasa Victoria Vega? Sácate eso de adentro… no, más bien quisiera estar más adentro de… ¡Victoria! Eres una pervertida, la chica es tu hermanastra ¡tu hermanastra…! Técnicamente no lo és… - Comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación – Nuestros padres aún no se casan… Sí tonta, el problema es que no sólo se casarán y ella de algún modo pasará a ser parte de tu familia, sino que tu mayor problema es que es una chica ¿entiendes eso tonta? ¡Una chica…! Una chica muy linda… y sensual… hay qué admitir que es muy sensual…

Me detuve en seco y fui a abrir el cajón de mi mesita lateral extrayendo la tarjeta.

-¿Serán sus labios? – Estaba a punto de acercar el trozo de cartón a mi boca antes de re-considerarlo…

-Se te hace tarde para la escuela… bien… - Me asomé a mi guardarropa - ¿Qué debería ponerme hoy? Lo más sencillo, es un día de escuela normal – Me respondí, así que saqué un vestido negro entallado tan corto que apenas cubría la parte necesaria, fino, lo había usado el día que mi madre ascendió de puesto en la Fiscalía – Te estás viendo muy idiota Victoria Vega, muy idiota – Metí de nuevo el elegante vestido y conjunté otro atuendo – Creo que esto es perfecto – Cerré el guardarropa.

**XXX**

-¿Lista mi amor?

-Lista mamá – La morena mentirosa recibió un beso en la cabeza por parte de la tal Holly, no pude evitar desviar la vista, aún recordaba cuando mamá hacía eso conmigo, muchas veces luego de reñirme por alguna travesura inocente de niña, entonces me quitaba las tijeras de las manos.

-Víktor los llevará hoy a todos a la escuela. Incluída Trina.

-No tendría qué ser así – Respondió la boba de las botas violetas que hoy tenía puestos unos tacones más altos que la torre Eiffel.

-Es así porque estás castigada – La confrontó la tal Holly mirando su reloj de mano.

-Aissh – Mugió la otra – Ya qué, vámonos.

-¿Puedo tomar el asiento de adelante? – Mi hermanito me había ganado la petición.

-No Alex, yo iré delante.

-Yo te gané.

-Yo iré delante.

-Lo pedí primero.

-Sí pero…

-Jade… - La voz de mi padre nos silenció a ambos – Él lo pidió primero – Maldita suerte – Suban ya o se hará tarde.

Las dos tontas subieron a la parte de atrás de nuestra camioneta y yo me quedé un breve segundo más fuera de ella antes de que papá volviera a pronunciar mi nombre.

-Jade – Era la señal, arriba. Tomé el lugar disponible, ventana derecha y la tal Tori a mi lado, en el centro. Le eché una rápida mirada nada discreta expresando la burla que me causaba en los harapos que tenía puestos, creo que necesitaba un guardarropa nuevo, sin embargo, no me parecía que se viera tan mal, quizá sólo era la mala combinación de la ropa.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y decidí apartar la vista de su cara, mirando más abajo, su mano derecha apretó el libro que llevaba fuera de la mochila y sus piernas se tensaron un poco tímidamente, casi pude ver como si su piel se erizara, pero también decidí no indagar mucho por ahí, me limité a mirar por la ventana.

-Quiero un auto – Fue la frase que se me ocurrió a mitad de camino, interrumpiendo la charla burda entre mi padre, Alex y las de las botas de tacón de medio metro. La otra permanecía callada.

-¿Para qué? Puedo llevarte a la escuela en tanto no me cambien de horario o tenga qué salir fuera.

-Tú lo has dicho, en tanto no se altere tu modo práctico y familiar de vivir, por lo tanto quiero un auto – Mi padre se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Te parece si lo discutimos después?

-¿Porqué no me lo puedes decir ahora? ¿Me comprarás un auto o no?

-Cuando regresemos a casa hablamos sobre eso…

-Sólo dí si me lo comprarás o no.

Otro largo silencio se hizo presente – No – Dijo al fin con firmeza. Ambos intercambiamos miradas por el espejo retrovisor, es algo así como dos fieras salvajes luchando por el liderazgo de una manada, todo aquél que se atravesara en el momento justo de la pelea, no quedaría tejido de piel sobre sus huesos.

La flacucha bajó la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta, pero no pronunció palabra alguna, parecía patética como estaba vestida, pero me pareció que se esforzaba por ser prudente, algo que agradecí en el interior. Durante el trayecto, noté que agachaba la cabeza cada vez que por un movimiento del auto, alguna de nuestras extremidades, brazo o pierna, hicieran contacto. Lo ignoré.

-La escuela de Alex la encontramos antes que a la que ustedes van, así que Alexander, te quedas aquí – Dijo estacionando el lujoso vehículo.

-¿Vendrás a buscarme a la salida?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien – No podía negar que el mocoso tenía mejor autocontrol que yo, pasara lo que pasara entre mi padre y su única hija, él siempre permanecía de buen ánimo – Te espero a la salida padre.

-Puntual – Y el frío hombre de negocios le sonrió como pocas veces hacía.

En cuanto Alex se perdió entre la multitud de pubertos abrí la puerta y me escabullí fuera – Me pasaré al copiloto - Víktor West me miró de un breve instante y a continuación echó a andar de nuevo, el camino fue un poco más silencioso, excepto que de vez en cuando la chica más normal de las dos en la parte trasera del auto respondía o preguntaba algo al conductor, ahí es cuando mis sentidos se quedaban en silencio para escuchar.

-Ésta navidad iremos a Santa Teresa a verlo, papá dice que está ansioso por pasar un buen tiempo con nosotras.

-Me alegro mucho Tori, creo que David es un tipo ocupado, pero buen tipo. Me gusta que comprendan lo que los padres debemos hacer para que ustedes tengan una vida lo más digna posible.

-Papá trabaja mucho, pero siempre nos hace sentir que nos quiere y que le importamos.

-Entiendo, qué lindas chicas que saben devolver el cariño y el esfuerzo que su padre hace por ambas – Y sentí su mirada caer sobre mí. Correcto, ahora que tendrá otras dos hijas seguramente pasaré a ser la oveja negra de la familia.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor y me encontré con unos expresivos ojos marrones que de inmediato miraron hacia otro lado, pero luego volvieron a su punto inicial. Había algo en ellos que no obstante me llamaba mucho la atención.

Volví a desviar la mirada del espejo – No me has dicho a qué clase de escuela me matriculaste, padre.

-Ahora lo verás – Y sonrió más relajado.

**XXX**

-Por ser el primer día de trabajo en Los Ángeles…

-Deja te adivino – Lo interrumpí - ¡No pasarás por mí! Ya padre, deberías premiarme cada vez que acierto antes de que me digas las cosas – Víktor era un hombre proveniente de la clase más alta desde que nació, mi madre y él se conocieron en una universidad de Londres y decidieron no vivir separados, se casaron jóvenes al poco tiempo.

Sí, mis raíces son inglesas por parte de mamá, de ahí pueden entender que el sujeto pueda esforzarse por conservar la cordura con una hija como la que tiene ahora… yo.

-Holly vendrá por ustedes, así que no te resistas Jade – Me miró severamente – Irán a casa y yo llegaré en cuanto termine de resolver algunos asuntos en la empresa.

-Entonces hasta en la noche, ok, entendido padre, te veré en la cena.

El rostro de papá se conturbó y luego noté una seriedad que casi me pareció tristeza en sus ojos, decidí ignorarlo porque quebrantarse no era propio de los West – Ocúpate de Alex en tanto vuelvo.

-Como siempre. Nos vemos.

-Disfruta la escuela – Me pareció escuchar al final.

Bajé del auto y me encontré de frente con mi próxima hermanastra, no la de las botas de tacón de medio kilómetro, la otra, la delgada, ella, Tori. El gesto de su cara me inquietó, ni sonrisa ni tristeza, como la Monalisa, como si quisiera darme a entender que estaría conmigo en buenas y en malas. Pasé por su lado intentando ignorarla como es mi particularidad con la gente.

-Ahm…Víktor me encargó que como es tu primer día, te acompañe y te enseñe la escuela…

-Sé lo que tengo qué hacer ¿me entiendes? Voy a dirigirme a la oficina de la directora y luego tengo clases con un tal… - miré el papel – Erin Sikowitz…

-Ah, tienes clases conmigo – Sonrió al parecer, muy contenta – Nos da clases de actuación, está algo loco pero es un buen tipo.

-¿Clases de actuación?

-Sí, Víktor me dijo que…

-¡Víktor! ¡Víktor! ¡Olvídate de Víktor ¿quieres?! No es tu padre, es mi padre, no tienes qué hacer todo lo que te pida.

La chica me miró con una carita que tuve qué mirar a otro lado para no consentir – Lo siento.

-Ya. ¿Qué clase de escuela es ésta?

-Es una escuela de artes.

-¿Una escuela de artes? – No soy tonta, escuché perfectamente, sólo que… a la primera respuesta no me fue posible de creer la maravillosa idea que tuvo mi padre - ¿Artes?

-Sí, artes – Repitió la otra con paciencia – Aquí aprenderás canto, música, actuación… baile y… todo lo que quieras sobre las artes.

-Ya lo sé, no soy estúpida.

-¿Alguna vez estudiaste en una escuela así? – La miré.

-Es la primera vez en nueve años que estudiaré en un salón de clases y no en un apartamento – Acomodé mi mochila en mi brazo y caminé hacia el interior del edificio, la chica me siguió.

-¿Nunca habías estudiado en una escuela antes?

-Tu curiosidad me está dando ganas de vomitar – Expresé y ella volvió a hacer uno de esos gestos que me estaban poniendo tonta - ¿Dónde está la oficina de la tal Helen?

-En la segunda planta, primer pasillo hasta el fondo, puerta izquierda, tiene cinco estrellas… - Y caminé más aprisa para alejarme.

-¡Cuando toque receso puedo mostrarte la escuela! – Gritó y entonces la perdí de vista.

**XXX**

Escuché la puerta del aula abrirse por séptima vez, no puedo decir que no la estaba esperando, miraba hacia atrás cada vez que la puerta se abría, en ésta ocasión, fue mi amigo Robbie quien llegó jadeando.

-No van a creerme lo que he visto, no me lo van a creer.

-Suéltalo ya, antes que te orines en los pantalones – Ese fue Rex, su marioneta… sí, leyeron bien, su marioneta, Robbie es raro, no es mi culpa.

-Había una chica, una que no había visto jamás por aquí. Alta, delgada, de cabello negro y ojos… wow, bellísimos, era preciosa. Me la encontré en el pasillo y la admiré por varios segundos.

-Antes de que te dijera "¡qué me miras imbécil!" y tú salieras corriendo y no me dejaras apreciar mejor la carne – Interrumpió Rex.

-Pues sí, pero era hermosa.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-¿Es nueva?

-Creo que sí…

Antes de que alguien más pudiera preguntar algo la puerta del salón se abrió y mi próxima hermanita hizo acto de presencia, imponente y bella tal como Robbie Shapiro la había descrito.

-Ay por DIOS – Murmuró André embobado.

Hice señas para indicarle el lugar que le había estado reservando, pero la chica me miró y tomó el que estaba disponible al lado de Beck.

Él la observó como observa a las chicas que de repente le interesan.

-Hola – Le dijo y ella sólo lo miró antes de ignorarlo como sabe ignorar a todos, inconscientemente sonreí – Soy Beck, Beck Oliver – Estiró el brazo para saludarla pero la pelinegra no hizo ademán por corresponder.

-Sí, ¿qué tal? Jade West, no creo que lleguemos a ser amigos.

-Bueno, siempre podemos ser algo más – Ella lo miró de nuevo y me pareció ver que asomó una media sonrisa, wow, sí sonreía.

-Claro – Respondió al fin – En tus sueños.

-También ahí – Ella alzó las cejas cuando una vez más la puerta se abrió, o mejor dicho, fue empujada de una patada.

-A veeerrr niñññooos… vengo de la oficina de Helen y me acaba de decir que tengo en mi clase a un talento prodigio… ¿será verdad?

-Siempre lo he sido – Respondió Robbie.

-Tú no Torombolo, una chica nueva. ¿Serás tú? – Apuntó a Betsy – No lo creo; ¿tú? – Ahora señaló a André – No me parece que tengas cara de chica, a menos queee… - y soltó a reír desquiciadamente – No, no lo creo… ¿serás tú? – Me señaló – No. ¡Ah! Me parece que eres tú. Señorita West, pase al frente y preséntese a todo el grupo.

La muchacha se puso de pie y se dirigió al escenario improvisado del aula, con toda la elegancia que sólo hacía llamar más la atención.

-Soy Jadelyn August West pero llámame Jade si aprecias tu vida. Ahm… tengo 17 años, nací en Los Ángeles pero hace mucho que no vivo aquí, acabo de llegar de Japón, punto.

-¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?-Parecía que el profesor y ella se estaban entendiendo muy bien.

-¿Tienes novio? – Preguntó Robbie y la chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Soy viuda, de siete matrimonios, ¿quieres ser el octavo? – Mi amigo de las gafas se encogió en su asiento.

-¿Alguien más?

Beck levantó la mano – Adelante Beck.

-No es una pregunta, es una invitación: si quieres salir a caminar de nuevo por Los Ángeles, puedo darte mi número para que me llames, o me das el tuyo – Y guiñó un ojo.

-Tengo piernas.

-Pero no compañía, y soy muy buena compañía, no te arrepentirás.

-¿Alguien más? Quiero sentarme – Dijo ella.

-Yo tengo una pregunta – Habló el maestro - ¿Te gusta el agua de coco?

La joven sonrió maléfica – Odio los cocos, gracias – e hizo ademán de sentarse.

-Espera… Jade, hagamos un ejercicio ya que estás aquí. Una clase de actuación improvisada, veamos… ¿quién podría ser tu novio?

Los chicos levantaron la mano... incluído Rex.

-No… qué tal si mejor… Tori, ven al escenario.

-¿Ella hará de mi "novio"? – Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? Me dije para mí misma. Sikowitz asintió – Es mi hermana – Y esos "Ohh" se hicieron presentes.

-¿Hermanas?

-Su madre se casará con mi padre, seremos hermanastras, para mí sería como un incesto, fin de la historia – Para mí no… rayos.

-De acuerdo… Beck, ¿te gustaría ser el novio de Jade?

-El novio, el esposo, el amante… lo que quieras Sikowitz.

Dijo caminando al escenario y rodeándola como una presa al acecho, mi futura hermana se sonrojó, en realidad, yo no supe sino hasta mucho tiempo después que lo que trató de evitar era tener un contacto conmigo, porque sus sentimientos le estaban jugando sucio dentro de ella.

-¿Ya la puedo besar? – Preguntó Beck y tuve ganas de abofetearlo. Lo sé, era mi amigo y en realidad uno muy normal y agradable, pero ahora me parecía un tipo tan molesto, y presentí que las cosas entre él y yo de algún modo se romperían.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, sus ojos también estaban puestos en mí, sonrió y luego encontró ese precioso par de orbes esmeralda con los marrones de Beck… de repente me asaltó de nuevo la duda de quién diablos era Stephanie… ¿sería una persona importante en la vida de ella? ¿Y por qué me importaba?

**Bueno mi apreciado público, muchísimas gracias por leer, estaré esperando sus comentarios, recuerden, actualizaré en cuanto llegue a los 20 reviews. Se les quiere, besitos de su amigui… LindsayWest…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis lectores/as, ya sé que están molestos conmigo porque no actualicé como prometí, así que están en todo el derecho de sentirse enfadados y reclamarme todo lo que quieran, sólo permítanme explicarles el motivo: mi laptop se averió del teclado, le dejaron de funcionar algunas teclas, entre ellas la barra espaciadora muy útil, así que tuve qué llevarla al taller y permaneció ahí por una semana, apenas ayer me la entregaron y de inmediato me puse a escribir. Eso fue lo que pasó. Intenté escribirles un apartado para explicarles pero tampoco pude pues porque no tenía cómo. Así que ahora aquí me tienen de vuelta, espero que acepten mis disculpas y puedan leer el nuevo capítulo como han hecho con los dos anteriores.

Les estoy muy agradecida porque se han visto muy lindos al estar comentando y me han escrito cosas padrísimas, muchas de las cuales me hacían sentir un poco mal porque no podía actualizar la historia, les debo una grandota. No sé, ¿cómo quieren que les compense mi falla? Es en serio, díganme una manera como podría compensarles, dentro de mis posibilidades, haré lo que sea prudente.

Actualizaré según me lo pidan en sus comentarios ¿vale? No me comprometeré a días ni comentarios ésta vez, déjenme sus sugerencias en un review como les gustaría que actualice y entonces haremos lo posible. Estoy de vacaciones, así que pondré el cuarto capítulo antes de volver al trabajo, es decir, alrededor de una semana, aproximadamente.

Les dejo para que lean, agradeceré a cada uno/a de ustedes al final de éste capítulo. Les adelanto mil gracias por la espera.

_**Victorious no me pertenece.**_

**CHAPTER 3.**

-¡Holis!

-Cat, ¿dónde estabas?

La pelirroja se sentó al lado de Robbie dejando su mochila y una maleta atiborrada de disfraces sobre la banca.

-Mi hermano estaba en casa, y luego vino la policía y dijo que no tenía permiso de andar afuera, se me hizo un poco tarde. ¿Me he perdido de algo?

-De mucho diría yo - Beck estaba de pie mirando hacia todos partes con un plato de ensalada en las manos - ¡Ahí está!

-Estabas buscando a…

-Los veo luego chicos – Y se alejó de nosotros yendo hacia la muchacha que acababa de tomar un lugar en una mesa apartada del Café Asfalto.

-¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Cat tomando una papita del plato de Robbie.

-Ella, es la estudiante nueva, la linda estudiante nueva.

André echó fuera el bocado de sándwich que se había llevado a la boca para poder hablar - No amigo, querrás decir "la linda Y sexy estudiante nueva" – Y se soltaron a reír los dos, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando los miré un poco enfadada - ¿Qué? Es linda.

-Y sexy – Pero Cat estaba entretenida observando con detalle a mi próxima hermanastra.

-¿Jade? – Yo miré a Cat contrariada.

-¿La conoces?

-Se parece a alguien que conozco… - Y alzó la voz para llamarla puesta de pie sobre la banca de la mesa - ¡Jade!

La otra chica ignoró al joven que le ofrecía ensalada de lechuga invitándose a su mesa, para mirar hacia donde había sido llamada.

-¡Es ella, es ella! ¡Jade! – Y bajó corriendo para encontrarse con la pelinegra a mitad de camino.

-¿Cat?

-¡Jade! – Al decir esto la pequeña se arrojó sobre sus brazos con gran impulso que la linda chica de la blusa a cuadros tuvo qué levantarla del suelo y retroceder dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Cat…

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, te extrañaba mucho Jadey, ¡te extrañaba mucho Jadey! – Y se revolvía en sus brazos muy contenta.

-Yo también… yo también te extrañé Cat – Y con un solo movimiento logró que se separaran – Has crecido – Dijo tocándole el cabello.

-No te burles Jadey – La muchacha sonrió – Te has puesto muy guapa.

-Tú también, tu cabello cambió. Me encanta encontrarte.

-A mí también… ¿estudiarás aquí?

-¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¡Por supuesto! – Gritó volviéndola a abrazar – Pero – Reflexionó – Necesitas tener amigos… Ven – Le dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola contra sus deseos hacia nuestra mesa – Oigan chicos, quiero presentarles a mi amiga Jade West. Jade, ellos son mis amigos Robbie, Rex…

-Yo no soy tu amigo – Protestó el muñeco, y Robbie lo hizo callar.

-Beck es el chico que te estaba coqueteando y ella es Tori.

-Sí… Cat, creo que…

-Vamos a formar un equipo ahora que estás aquí, vas a agradarles.

-Sí, no estoy preocupada de eso – Dijo la otra arrogante.

-Pero… ¿dónde te estás quedando? Tu casa está en remodelación.

-Síii… es una historia algo larga de contar.

-Te escuchamos – Sugirió la pelirroja tomando de nuevo su lugar, miré atrás y ví que Beck estaba regresando, creo que no tuvo oportunidad de ligar ésta vez - ¿En dónde están viviendo?

La pelinegra tragó saliva y un poco exasperada de tener qué decirlo de nuevo se rascó la cabeza y lo soltó – En la casa de tu amiga Tori…

**XXX**

-Pueden subir y cambiarse la ropa, las llamaré en cinco minutos que esté lista la comida, Alex me ayudó a prepararla.

"Es fácil ganarse al mocoso", pensé, pero la tal Holly no la tiene fácil conmigo. Subí las escaleras sabiendo que detrás de mí venía la chica Vega, la flacucha.

-Jad… - Alcancé a percibir que quería decirme algo pero la ignoré encerrándome en mi habitación. Arrojé la mochila sobre la cama y me tumbé a un lado de la misma, definitivamente la escuela me había gustado. Entonces me acordé. Me levanté a prisa de la cama y busqué en los cajones del buró, luego mi mochila, en el tocador, debajo de la almohada antes de caer en la cuenta dónde la había dejado.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a buscar la tarjeta de la aeromoza al cuarto de baño y como era de esperarse no tuve suerte. Rugí molesta y regresé a mi alcoba. Decidí intentar hacer otro movimiento, muy a pesar, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Toqué a la puerta de mi vecina y ésta salió con apenas un short´s que le cubría media pierna. Sentí que la voz me tembló un poco.

-¿Viste una tarjeta blanca en el baño ayer?

-¿Una tarjeta blanca?

-Sí – La chica arrugó las cejas como si estuviera pensando hasta que finalmente decidió responder.

-No, lo siento, no he visto nada, ¿has buscado bien?

-No hubiese venido aquí sino lo hubiera hecho ya.

-Bien, pues… - habló saliendo del cuarto, lo que casi me hace retroceder de los nervios – puedes preguntarle a mamá.

La miré un momento a los ojos, media fracción de segundo, y me parecieron el par de ojos más bonitos que hubiera visto jamás, más bonitos que los de Cat que tanto me gustaban, marrones, ocultos bajo unas gafas que les daban un toque de intelectualidad y de repente me sentí mareada, ignoraba porqué esos malditos nervios aparecían cuando estaba cerca de ella. Me dí la vuelta para retirarme pero ella me llamó de nuevo.

-¿Te gusta la habitación? Yo misma le ayudé a mi madre a decorarla – Me detuve y me volví en seco.

-Es horrible – Le dije y con una media sonrisa burlona me esfumé.

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo puede ocurrirme eso a mí? ¿Cómo una… chica como ella puede hacer que me sienta extraña? No tiene nada de especial, es común y corriente, una chica cualquiera. Cat se ha teñido el pelo de rojo y tiene eso que la diferencia del resto, ése hoyuelo en su mejilla que me enternece. En cambio la chica Vega no tiene nada de especial, flaca, sin chiste…

Me recosté sobre la cama y mi pensamiento giró al avión que me trajo a Los Ángeles, la azafata rubia estaba ahí, sirviéndome el café, coqueta, aprisioné su mano cuando estiró la taza y al subir la vista para burlarme de ella… plaf, ya no era la rubia con apariencia de barbie, era Vega, era ella, sí Vega, con el uniforme de la sobrecargo. Me levanté inquieta de la cama y respiré agitada.

-¿Qué rayos…? - Entonces escuché a alguien que me llamaba a través de la puerta.

-La comida está lista, podemos bajar.

Y para colmo me habla… "¿Y si me saltó la comida?" No, no es bueno, no desayuné nada hoy por ponerme al corriente con los trabajos y sólo café en el estómago no era bueno para la salud. Fui a lavarme la cara y con toda la delicadeza que había aprendido en las comidas de negocios de mi padre, tomé mi lugar en la mesa.

-Espero que les guste, Alex me dijo que preparaban esto a menudo en Japón ¿no Jade?

Odiaba hablar en la mesa, estaba acostumbrada a comer sólo con Alex, y ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho cuando comíamos.

-Sí – Respondí secamente.

-Alex dice que eres buena cocinera – Insistió la mujer para sacarme conversación.

-Aprendes a hacer muchas cosas cuando no tienes una madre que lo haga por ti y tu padre sea un hombre que vive para hacer negocios.

Por fin hubo un poco de silencio en el comedor, lo que aproveché para llevarme gustosamente los primeros bocados de comida a la boca.

-No me hago a la idea de lo complicado que debió ser para ti hacerte cargo de todas esas cosas, eres muy joven… Ni Tori ni Trina han aprendido a cocinar aún – Dijo ella a modo de romper la seriedad – Tori quiere aprender, supongo que podrías enseñarle.

La morena, que estaba sonriendo, de repente se atragantó con la bebida que acababa de sorber.

-A Trina le tengo prohibido acercarse a mi cocina, pero tú puedes usarla cuando quieras.

-Mamá…

-No te avergüences Tori, sólo no tienes el talento y ya, quizá deberíamos hacer equipos para preparar las comidas, por ejemplo, mañana podrían hacerlo ustedes dos.

-Mamá…

-O la cena…

-Mamá… no sabes si Jade está de acuerdo en cocinar, se supone que es nuestra invitada y no debería…

-Estaría bien cocinar de vez en cuando – La interrumpí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Me gusta cocinar, y será grato enseñarle a Toro.

-Tori – Corrigió la morena.

-Genial, entonces, ¿hacen la comida de mañana?

-La cena de ahora.

-Bien – Sonreí maliciosa. La verdad, sólo me gustaba llevar la contra, y tratar de enseñarle a preparar una cena a esa chica me resultaba tentador para poder humillarla… y pasarla un rato.

**XXX**

-… el asesino estaba… ¡escondido en el armario! – Hablé fuerte – No… no, no, mejor… mejor estaba bajo la alacena… ¿o detrás del refrigerador…? ¿En la alberca?

-¿Qué tal si de repente la chica se mira en el espejo y se da cuenta que ella es "el asesino"? – Me interrumpió Jade exasperada, yo la miré – Y que te va a matar a ti.

-¿Qué?

-Como que no dejas concentrar a nadie, llevas todo el rato parloteando y no escribes nada asombroso.

-¿Discúlpame? – Exigí.

-Es la verdad, tu historia es de lo más trillada, todo el mundo escribe un suspenso como ése, no estás aportando nada creativo.

-Estoy haciendo un guión sobre una película de terror.

-¿En serio? Escribes en voz alta, la vecina de la otra cuadra sabe lo que estás haciendo.

-Bueno y ¿qué sugieres?

-Que pienses en silencio… o por lo menos tengas una buena idea.

-¿Cómo es eso del espejo? – Me miró enfadada.

Habíamos permanecido ahí durante media hora haciendo nuestras tareas, cada una al extremo de la mesa, Trina escuchaba música en la sala y Alex hacía de intermediario entre nosotras. Era difícil concentrarse teniéndola a ella justo en frente, permanecía absorta en su actividad de teclear en la laptop, aunque de vez en vez me parecía notar que me echaba alguna mirada, y luego rápidamente volvía a sus labores, creo que jugábamos a eso, a mirarnos y reírnos si alguna de las dos captaba mirando a la otra in fraganti.

-Tori, lo que Jade quiere decir es que hay muchas películas con la misma historia de asesinos.

-Lo sé, pero tengo qué escribir una así.

-Aish – Bufó ella - No está mal que escribas un guión con una historia de asesinos y sangre hasta que vomites, pero las acciones de tu asesino son tan predecibles que la chica puede saber dónde estará en el próximo minuto.

-¿Y qué hago?

-Es tu tarea, tú resuélvelo.

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo nuestra "amena" charla.

-Yo abro – Se ofreció Alex y Beck apareció en la puerta.

-Hola.

-¡Beck! – Trina se levantó del sofá y arrojó al joven al lugar que ella ocupaba – No me dijiste que vendrías.

-Ahm… - Dijo él – Discúlpame Trina, pero vengo a ver…

-… a mí… vienes a verme a mí.

-No – Contestó mi amigo y se alejó a pasos presurosos de mi pesada hermana – Vine a ver a… Tori… Hola Jade – Ja, sabía que no venía a verme precisamente a mí, a decir verdad, Beck trataba de evitar visitarme por causa de Trina.

-¿Qué tal? – Respondió ella ignorándolo.

-¿No están aburridas? Podemos ir a pasear por ahí.

-¡Yo sí quiero! – Se apresuró a hablar mi insoportable hermana de nuevo – Estoy muy aburrida.

-Ahm… en realidad…

-Gracias Beck – Quise sacarlo del apuro – Tenemos tarea, estamos en eso.

-Ah, y ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Estamos bien – Sonreí.

-¿Seguras? – Y luego miró a Alex - ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Alexander West, ¿qué tal?

-¿West?

-Es el hermano menor de Jade – Le informé cuando ví que la otra muchacha no hacía caso del visitante.

-Ooh, bien. Alex, ¿no te gustaría ir a comprar helados?

-Tengo tarea – Dijo el pequeño rubio.

-Será rápido, ida y vuelta.

-No lo sé, Jade, ¿puedo? – La muchacha observaba atenta la pantalla de su computadora portátil.

-¿Qué? No, Alex, no puedes salir con un extraño.

-¿Perdón? Creo que nos conocimos hoy y al parecer somos compañeros – La chica por fin se dignó a mirarlo.

-Oh, es verdad… pero no te puedo prestar a mi hermanito, no conozco tus intenciones.

-Entonces ven con nosotros – No-puede-ser. Qué increíble manera de querer salirse con la suya.

-Estoy ocupada, tengo mucha tarea.

-Puedo ayudarte al volver, si me dejas.

-Noo… - Seguía negándose molesta.

-Jade, vamos – Suplicó Alex – Un refrigerio no nos caerá mal.

-Alex no puedes ir con él, no lo conoces.

-Ven con nosotros… andaaa… - rogó y la chica no tuvo otra alternativa.

-Está bien, pero que sea sólo de ida y vuelta ¿entendido?

-En quince minutos estarás de regreso princesa.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! – Alzó la voz, y yo me reí inconscientemente… creo.

-Como tú quieras.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-Nop – Dijo Beck y las tres personas salieron de la casa. Trina se fue a su cuarto haciendo pucheros.

Así que estaba sóla, en medio de esa gran sala, yo, mi computadora, y la computadora abierta de Jade… eso era tentador. Mis manos comenzaron a golpear la mesa.

-¿Será posible? No, ni se te ocurra – Me respondí – Me mordí la uña de mi pulgar derecho y me levanté de la silla, caminé alrededor de la mesa y observé la pantalla del aparato. Había una hoja abierta en _Word_, crucé los brazos y me detuve - ¿Qué secretos guardarás aquí? – Me acerqué un poco más pero luego retrocedí – Por favor Tori, no, no lo hagas – Pero fue una sugerencia ignorada porque enseguida me abalancé y curiosee en sus archivos.

Tenía la imagen de un conocido lago francés como fondo de escritorio, posiblemente ella misma tomaría esa foto cuando estuvieron allá. Mucha música de diferentes cantantes, en diferentes idiomas, miles de fotografías de distintos lugares del mundo, separadas por álbumes, a decir verdad, carpetas por cada continente, y dentro de los continentes, carpetas por países, había menos de África pero tenía un repertorio muy completo. Pocas fotografías de ella, muy pocas, hasta que dí con un álbum familiar, allí estaban sus fotos, muchas fotos familiares.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomé mi _usb_ y lo metí en su máquina, tenía delante una imagen tan hermosa de ella, tendría alrededor de trece a quince años, el cabello largo y castaño, la piel resplandecientemente blanca y los ojos muy azules asomando apenas una leve sonrisa. La carpeta comenzó a guardarse en mi memoria cuando escuché un auto estacionarse afuera.

-No puede ser, apresúrate, anda, anda. Rápido.

Faltaba el quince por ciento de completarse y los ví a través de la ventana caminar hacia acá. El traspaso se completó y cerré inmediatamente todo lo que había abierto, el picaporte se giró y me senté nuevamente en mi lugar.

-Ya volvimos.

-¡Trajimos helados para ti Tori! – Dijo Alex, y Beck me echó una mirada rápida, creo que tenía un poco de agitación.

-Muchas gracias – Respondí con una amplia sonrisa fingida.

-Beck dijo que te gustaban de fresa.

-Amo las fresas, muchas gracias Alex. ¿Y Jade no tiene helado? – Pregunté cuando la ví retomar su trabajo concienzudamente. Espero que no descubra que alguien estuvo husmeando en sus documentos.

-Jade odia el helado, le recuerdan a su infancia.

-Ooh… Bueno, Beck, ¿vas a quedarte?

-No lo creo, aunque me gustaría – Soltó con un suspiro mirando a la chica gótica, hum, gótica, sí, tenía esa particularidad, ropa y accesorios obscuros, maquillaje gótico, la observé y apenas noté el _piercing_ que llevaba en la ceja izquierda, me encantó, se le veía genial – Quizá mañana, mañana nos vemos en la escuela.

-Ok. Nos vemos.

-Sí, nos vemos Alex.

-_Bye_ y gracias por los helados.

-No es nada… nos vemos mañana, Jade.

-Sí, hasta luego.

El chico salió por la puerta y sólo entonces ella le miró ir.

-¿Te gusta Beck? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa, podía ser fingida.

-No te importa – Respondió ella y yo volví mi vista a la pantalla, tenía a una linda chica de ojos azules qué contemplar. Seguro que sería un lindo _wallspaper_ en mi computadora.

**XXX**

Luego de terminar la tarea, las dos nos preparamos porque Jade había quedado de hacer la cena, por lo que le dio tiempo a mamá de salir con Trina a hacer unas compras, y llevaron a Alex consigo.

Así que yo estaba sola con ella, sí yo, sola, con ella, envídienme jejeje.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-Si ayudaras un poco estaría increíble – Dijo ella.

-Te estoy ayudando.

-No, entiende, ayudarías más si no estorbaras – Hice un ligero puchero que pareció considerar.

-Vale, pásame la harina – Entonces sonreí gustosa, por dos razones a la vez, una, me permitió seguir ayudándole y otra, descubrí que tiene debilidad por los pucheros y la actitud infantil, noté cómo fue paciente con Cat en la mañana todo el tiempo, cómo cedió a la petición de Alex de ir por los helados, y cómo se acababa de comportar conmigo.

-Bingo – Murmuré por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, que… que… queee… ¿que si te paso la salsa vikingo?

-Aún no, ahora necesito la salsa que pondremos dentro de la cacerola, dámela.

Tomé el recipiente de vidrio y me dí la vuelta para ponerlo en sus manos al mismo tiempo que lo hizo ella, lo que provocó que vertiera un poco de la salsa sobre su blusa.

-Rayos – Expresó y limpió un poco con una servilleta.

-Lo siento – Susurré mirándola, o devorándola.

-No perderé el tiempo limpiando ésta cosa.

Así que desabotonó lo que tenía abotonado y se sacó la blusa de cuadros rojos, quedando sólo en una negra sin mangas que resaltaban bastante bien sus… atributos.

-Por DIOS – Me dije a mí misma y evité mirarla tapándome los ojos.

-Oye, ¿vas a colaborar o no?

-¿Qué? Sí, sí – Volví a mi realidad tratando de evitar posar la vista en sus… ¿qué? ¿melones? ¿pidió melones? - ¿Perdón?

-Que me pases los tazones que llenaste del jugo de piña.

-Los tazones, sí – Rayos, concéntrate Tori – Huele muy bien, seguro que ésta cena quedará deliciosa.

-Sí, y no gracias a ti.

¡¿Por qué me culpa?! ¿Quién puede concentrarse con su… par de niñas bailoteando por ahí?

-Ya regreso – Atiné a decir y salí huyendo de ese reducido lugar.

**XXX**

-Wow, esto está… realmente delicioso Jade, está buenísimo.

-Mm, sí, tengo que admitirlo hermanastra, está increíble.

Yo volví mi rostro enfadado hacia la boba de las botas violetas y luego miré a papá, advirtiéndole que habría carnicería si la tipa volvía a llamarme así.

-Qué talento para cocinar. Qué delicia.

Deposité delicadamente la copa sobre la mesa y me volví a mi padre tratando de ser lo más seria que podía.

-¿Ya podemos hablar sobre mi auto?

-No tienes un auto.

-El que quiero que me compres – Mi padre realizó la misma acción de la copa que yo.

-Jade, te prometí hablar de esto, pero no ahora.

-Entonces ¿cuándo? – Comencé a enfadarme.

-En otro momento, ahora estamos tomando la cena.

-Quiero un auto, tengo licencia de manejo así que quiero mi auto.

Papá lanzó miradas a la tal Holly y ella le indicó que podía continuar.

-Bien, discúlpennos un minuto por favor. Ven conmigo hija.

Me condujo hasta un cuarto de estudio debajo de las escaleras y serio como es todo él me confrontó.

-No quiero que tengas un auto.

-¿Por qué no?

Y me miró incrédulo - Ya sabes por qué.

-No, no lo sé.

Entonces él alzó la voz - Sí Jade, lo sabes bien, no dejaré que conduzcas por ahí.

-No puedes tenerme toda la vida así padre.

-¡No quiero que te pase nada, entiéndelo!

-¡No tiene qué pasar! ¡Fue hace años que ocurrió ese accidente! ¡Años padre! ¡Y nadie tuvo la culpa! ¡Todo estaba muy bien, todo iba muy bien, mi madre y yo estábamos charlando y sólo se atravesó ese animal! ¡Sólo se atravesó ese estúpido animal!

Víktor se frotó desesperado la cara.

-No, no Jade, ódiame si quieres pero no voy a comprarte la muerte.

-Estupendo… estupendo… entonces te odio. Gracias.

Y me retiré completamente molesta de ahí, subí a mi habitación ignorando la mirada de todo el mundo y me encerré en mi cuarto una vez más desde que llegué.

Esa noche, como muchas, Alex vino a mí y se recostó a mi lado.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa Jade, y mamá tampoco.

Abracé a mi hermanito por la espalda y le besé sobre sus rubios cabellos.

-Lo sé enano, lo sé.

**XXX**

El reloj marcó la hora justa y yo comencé mi día de manera más desahogada, de alguna forma la existencia de Alex me daba muchos motivos para cambiar de jaez y dejar el pesar a un lado. Tomé mi toalla y me dirigí al baño, consintiéndome con una larga y fría ducha que me alegró más el día. Estaba lavándome los dientes cuando escuché el llamado que esperaba.

-¿Has terminado ya? Necesito usar la regadera, llevo media hora ya de retraso.

-En un momento – Dije y me dispuse a maquillarme, a los cinco minutos la puerta sonó de nuevo.

-Jade, en serio, se hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

-Sí, muy tarde – Continué en lo que estaba cuando escuché girar el picaporte.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar a que termines.

Estaba ahí, con los nervios encrespados y enredada en una toalla.

-Ok – Y seguí arreglándome el cabello.

-¿Has escuchado? Necesito ducharme.

-Sí, escuché muy bien. Por mí no hay ningún problema, adelante, dúchate.

-Necesito que salgas.

-No, aún no termino – La morena se cruzó de brazos y me miró.

-Por favor – Dijo, pero la ignoré.

-No voy a salirme, si quieres ducharte, hazlo, yo estaré aquí porque ayer alguien quiso jugarme una bromita que le estoy devolviendo.

-Jade… lo siento… lo siento ¿sí? No lo vuelvo a hacer, déjame bañarme ahora.

-Adelante.

-¡Ay pero qué testaruda! ¡No voy a meterme a la regadera contigo aquí! – Dijo y se recargó contra el mueble.

-Bien, yo no pienso salir de aquí – Bajé la tapa del retrete y me senté.

-Pero que… pero… ¡aish!

-Será mejor que te duches o se hará muuuy tarde.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer contigo dentro! Yo sí tengo pudor porque no me vean ¡desnuda!

Y al decir eso último se acercó a mí sin percatarse que la toalla se había atorado en la esquina de un cajón a medio cerrar, de manera que se jaló y la dejó totalmente al descubierto delante mío.

-Wow, sí que tienes mucho pudor Vega.

El color rojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y no sabía cómo cubrirse, su opción fue usar las manos cuando yo misma recogí la toalla del suelo y la puse a mis espaldas.

-Recupérala – Le dije y ella se enroscó tratando de cubrirse lo más que podía pero no lo lograba – Oye, no te avergüences, tienes lindos atributos, tus pechos son diminutos pero aún así, tienes con qué defenderte.

-¡Siento que mis pechos no parezcan el monte Everest como los tuyos Jade! – Y me reí escandalosamente, lo que la puso más furiosa - ¡Devuélveme la toalla!

-¿Así que me has estado observando Vega? – Parecía un tomate muy maduro queriendo reventar –Recupera la toalla, ya te lo dije.

-¡Jade!

-Hazlo – Y comenzó a forcejear conmigo, por lo que tuvo qué descubrirse – Wow, en serio qué cosas ocultas eh Vega.

-¡Jade!

De repente escuchamos otra voz proveniente del pasillo - ¿Está todo bien ahí? – Era mi padre.

-Sí – Dije – Todo bien… sólo estoy cantando – E intentaba contener la risa al ver la cara asustada de Vega – Sería muy raro que alguien entrara y nos encontrara en ésta situación ¿verdad Vega? – La chica se me quedó mirando.

-Bien, sólo baja el volumen hija, por favor.

-Claro papá – Y luego que se fue me volví a la castaña que estaba repegada contra mí, cuerpo con cuerpo, sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas aún y yo por poco me pierdo en esos ojos marrones.

-Aquí tienes – Le devolví la toalla – Para la próxima piensa bien antes de jugarme una broma, niña – Y salí sonriendo.

-¿No acabo de ver a Tori entrar al baño para ducharse?

Era Holly.

**Espero que les haya gustado apreciado público lector, si es así, por favor, no me castiguen por no actualizar como prometí, déjenme sus comentarios y no se olviden, su sugerencia de actualización. ****QUIEN NO SE REPORTE CON UN REVIEW NO PODRÁ SER CONSIDERADO O CONSIDERADA LIZBIAN****… XD Agradezco mucho a:**

**Minecrandres**.- Mi nuevo amigo : - )

**Mafer199.-** Qué padre que te gustó, ¿qué pensarías tú luego de ver a Jade en el baño eh? Jaja.

**Victoiousnaomi.-** Sí, la narración cambia de personaje, pero se puede notar por la forma de expresarse de cada una, por ejemplo, Jade siempre se refiere a "la tal Holly", y Tori siempre destaca una cualidad de Jade. Espero que no resulte confuso.

**Smell-Coffee.-** Vas a seguir viendo fallas en la historia, usualmente no sigo ninguna regla literaria excepto las muy básicas, trato de escribir cómo lo haría un personaje cotidiano cualquiera, por eso algunas oraciones se leen un poco raras, recuerda que la narrativa también pertenece a los personajes principales y no a un/a narrador/a omnipresente.

**Ola K Ase**.- XD Jajajajaja me encanta tu Nick XD, uso mucho esa frase en facebook XD Qué padre que te gusten mis historias AU, porque creo que posteriormente escribiré más de esas.

**XV10.-** ¿Ese Nick es una clave? XD Muchas gracias ¿lectora? ¿Qué habilidades son las que te gustan?

**Silverke.-** Oh sí, el baño va a ser testigo de muchas cositas… XD Gracias por el apoyo, por favor, no te olvides de seguir apoyando la causa : - )

**DannyWest.-** No lo sé, eso depende de cómo esté dentro de tu gusto, ¿te parece que sigo siendo esa maravillosa escritora que señalas : - )? ¿Te ha gustado éste capítulo? Me siento realmente halagada por tus palabras lectora : ´) Muchas gracias…

**O –Li.-** MI O- LI MÍO DE MÍ XD. Así es, como te dije, uso algunos mexicanos a la LindsayWest XD La historia es tuya : - P

**Mas allá de la Realidad.-** Jajaja, sí, las cosas lentas dan mucha intensidad, pero yo soy muy desesperada y me gusta que la acción llegue pronto XD Muchas gracias, si quieres dejar 20 reviews ésta vez, no estará mal, si los lectores no me castigan : - ( ¡Besos!

**Forty Three.-** La de los 43 jajajaja. ¿Porqué todas odian a Beck? El muchacho es tan lindo y galán XD

**Vaniap0211.-** Por principio me encanta tu nombre, es muy lindo. Muchas gracias por tu review, ¿merezco otro de tu parte?

**Yoshi.-** La que pudo ser mi hermanastra XD Oye, es que Jade te conquista a la primera mirada, ¿a poco no te parece así? No te hagas XD

**MCRforever – 909**.- De hecho, hay algunas cosas más por delante respecto a lo que me comentaste jaja, espero que te agraden, ¿cómo viste a Beck en éste cap.?

**JathanJori98**.- Tú estás toda loca jajajaja, eres una pervertida de las buenas JAJAJA Pero aprecio eso porque haces honor a las Lizbians compañera ¡ejejé!

**Alex**.- No, no lo hice como chantaje, es que leer comentarios te motiva un buen para seguir escribiendo una historia, me disculpo por no cumplir, ya expliqué lo que pasó y no me sentí contenta por eso, pero no pude hacer más. Espero leer otro comentario tuyo pero si decides no ponerme otro, entiendo, como dije, tienen derecho a estar enfadados conmigo. Por lo demás, muchas gracias Alex : - )

**Toriisgay**.- XD Jajajajajajaja , ¿en serio es gay? XD creo que se le nota a cientos de kilómetros a la distancia, sí, es muy gay XD.

**MasJoriMenosBade**.- Todas queremos eso compañera, más Jori, menos Bade, pero nos dan lo contrario : - ( Por eso es que yo escribo aquí, para dar MUCHO JORI A LOS/LAS AMANTES DE JORI : - )

**Sakura**.- Hay una sección de Victorious, dentro de esa, una sección Jori y dentro de la sección Jori una sección M que si no lees te vas a perder de mucha acción XD Por lo menos, lo que sucede en ese armario del conserje cuando Tori y Jade están ahí XD Recomendación, lee la parte M, no te vas a arrepentir ; - )

**Nina West Rutter.-** Muchas gracias amiga. No me has respondido el MP que te envié : - P

**Blue . strawberry . girl**.- Jajajajaja y a mí me encantan los tuyos aunque no he visto mucha actividad eh : - P Espero leerte pronto porque también me pareces una excelente escritora y tú lo sabes ; - )

**Isalyr.-** Stephanie… si continúas leyendo lo descubrirás, aunque no es un personaje encubierto : - ) Te confesaré, es la aeromoza : - ) Que más adelante tendrá actividad en la historia…

**Guest.-** Lo siento : - ( no pude cumplir y no fue porque no haya querido, déjame decirte que tener las ideas del capítulo y no poder escribirlas era tan desesperante como cuando quieres un café por la mañana y no lo puedes conseguir, pero finalmente aquí está. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo ¿sí? : - /

**Vane23.-** ¿En serio? : - ) ¡Yay! ¿Y qué fue lo que te gustó de La Otra Cara de Jade West?

**Inodoro.-** Jajajajaja cómo me diviertes con tus reviews XD ¿Así que puedo mojar la cama si sueño contigo? XD Jajajajaja, ¿y qué tal si lo hago un día? XD Muchas gracias, me halagas demasiado cuando me llamas Mente Brillante, ¿en serio lo merezco? : - )

**Dra. K – Doof**.- Debo decir que me sorprendí mucho al leer tu comentario, el último del segundo capítulo, y no sé si lo sabes, pero me emociona mucho cuando te pasas por mis historias, te considero una escritora increíble, entonces sabes por qué la emoción. Espero no decepcionarte… gracias por leerme y por considerarme una de tus escritoras favoritas… ENORMES GRACIAS…


	4. Chapter 4

¡Qué tal mi apreciado público lector! : - ) Un abrazo para todos y todas enorme de mi parte, me contenta traerles ésta actualización y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios en los one-shots que publiqué, gracias por recibirlos como hacen conmigo. Un saludo a _**"diana"**_ (si lee esto), a quien le disgusta que escribamos historias ficticias de los programas que vemos, Diana, esto es ficción y es así, si vuelvas a entrar, te llevarás muchos más disgustos, no queremos que te enfermes y es en serio, evítalo.

En orden de aparición en los comentarios, muchas gracias a: __, creo que tú y yo somos algo perv… XD; _**Guest**_, traté de complacerte un poco aquí, pero, ¿has leído el Eliana que estoy escribiendo?; _**Victoiousnaomi**_, cariños; _**XV10**_, GRACIAS : - ) ; _**Dra. K – Doof**_, amiga, no sé cómo veas la última escena de éste cap. XD; _**ValthenVega**_… Wow… Graciasiones XD; _**Ola Ke Ase **_jajajaja, me asustaste al principio pero me encantó tu pequeño review XD; _**Mafer199**_, sin problemas por ahora : - ) ; _**Vane23**_, eso estuvo muy prendido XD; _**Mas allá de la Realidad**_… cálmate, o me vas a hacer presumida con todo eso que me dices jajaja, muchas gracias amiga, besitos.

_**Blue. Strawberry . girl**_ … olvídalo, Gillies es mía, pide otra cosa jajajajaja; _**Silverke**_, estás en lo cierto XD; _**ABlaker**_… ¡ABlaker por aquí! Eso es buen augurio : ´) muchas gracias por escribirme; _**Jhey vi**_, mi hermanita… ¿o hermanastra? XD es una broma XD; _**Yoshi**_, mi otra hermanastra XD cariños hermanastra XD; _**Forty Three,**_ la de la suerte jajajaja ¿y si Tori muere…?; _**TorisgayAtteJW**_, sí, Tori es muy gay XD Claro que sí, te daré mi top cinco de mis escritores favoritos al final de éste capi : - ) ; _**ILoveBechloeJoriFaberry**_, uff, en la que me ví para escribir tu Nick XD, eres la segunda que me dice que Tori tiene un trasero perfecto jaja, ¡Por supuesto! Perteneces a las Lizbian ahora, usa el título de lizbian con honor y respeto ¿vale? XD; _**Flor Rush**_, jajaja, ¿tú qué crees qué pasó? Jade lo ignora todo el tiempo… pobre, naah XD; _**Minecrandres**_, besitos amigo.

_**MCRforever – 909**_, wow, muchísimas gracias por opinar así de esto : ´) ; _**JathanJori98**_, tú eres una pervertida… igual que yo XD; _**inugami18**_, a ver, chécalo de nuevo, porque tienes toda la razón jaja; _**Nina West Rutter**_, no problem, me entender XD; _**Inodoro**_ jajajaja, cómo me haces reír con tus comentarios apreciado lector, qué ideas tienes XD, muchas gracias por llamarme así, ¡besos!; _**¡Bella Riddle I!**_ ¡Has vuelto! Me haces llorar porque te extrañaba… : ´): - P

Y a todos los y las que me leen en anonimato… **GRACIAS LECTORES y LECTORAS.** También por añadirme a favoritos : - )

Les dejo para que lean, se les quiere mi gente : ´)

**Victorious jamás ha sido mío… ****: - (**

**CHAPTER 4.**

-Sí, compartimos el baño ¿lo recuerdas? – Le respondí a la mujer que aparentemente llevaba algo de prisa – Es difícil compartir un baño cuando tienes exactamente los mismos horarios que la otra persona.

-Es verdad, lo siento Jade, llamaré más tarde para apresurar el trabajo de fontanería – Respondió la tal Holly buscando en su enorme bolso de compras.

-Por favor, que no me es muy cómodo lavarme los dientes con Tori adentro.

-Lo solucionaré – Y continuó su camino, me volví a ella.

-Si necesitas algo para apresurar el reparado, dímelo, se lo haré saber a mi padre para que traiga a alguien eficaz que se ocupe de eso.

-No, no hace falta Jade, muchas gracias – Dijo amablemente con esa sonrisa tonta en sus labios, traté de identificar algún parecido con la chica que se empeñaba en convertirse en mi peor pesadilla pero, no había mucho qué notar. En fin, que haga como quiera, la verdad, no llevaba prisa.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente a la puerta del W.C. y escuché correr el agua de la regadera entre un canto muy bien afinado, tenía qué admitir que esa morena tenía talento; tan idiota como me sentía me quedé ahí embobada con el canto y la imagen de una castaña desnuda en la regadera, hasta que oí las llaves cerrarse y apresurada me metí a mi habitación para salir algunos minutos después por el mismo pasillo.

Sin querer, escuché la voz de mi padre desde el cuarto de Holly mencionándome, y me detuve para enterarme mejor de lo que trataban de mí.

-Por más que trates de protegerla debes entender que Jade ha crecido y demanda un poco de más libertad…

-Sí pero no de esa manera…

-Es responsable… yo veo que es una chica que se preocupa por algunas cosas, por ejemplo de Alex. Puede ser que tenga un carácter difícil cariño pero es una muchacha que sabe cómo hacer las cosas.

-No te ofendas amor, pero creo que la conozco mejor que tú, estuvo cuatro horas en detención en Australia el año pasado por chocar uno de nuestros vehículos a propósito, se enojó conmigo porque me negué a permitirle asistir a no sé qué convención de aparatos medievales de tortura.

-¿Y por qué no la dejaste ir? – Mi padre se quedó callado - ¿Lo ves? Quieres amarrarla mi amor, y Jade no es una muchacha que deba sentirse limitada porque es ahí donde explota.

-Es mi hija… mi única hija, mi bebé.

-Y siempre lo va a ser pero date cuenta que no estará contigo todo el tiempo, en algún momento se separará de ti como Joshua – Víktor guardó silenció una vez más – Es tu decisión porque Jade es tu hija, pero yo aconsejo que le compres ese auto y le pongas algunas condiciones sólo para que tú estés tranquilo.

-¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Y si tiene otro accidente como cuando estaba con su madre y…?

-Es una situación a la que de todos modos se expone todos los días que pone un pie fuera de aquí.

El frío hombre de negocios bajó su mirada al suelo – No soportaría que algo le pasara… la última voluntad de August fue que protegiera y cuidara muy bien de nuestros hijos… si Jade tuviera otro accidente yo… me muero Holly… me muero.

-Esperemos que no – Dijo la mujer abrazándolo – Pero confía en tu hija.

Parecía que mi corazón se había detenido un instante al escuchar aquello, sé que mi padre me amaba a pesar de su frialdad, amaba a Joshua, amaba a Alex, hasta ahora no lograba hacerle entender que él no tuvo la culpa de que mamá muriera, antes de que él llamara para que fuéramos a recogerlo al aeropuerto en esa fría mañana, mamá había decidido adelantarse, ella se estaba terminando de arreglar cuando contesté el teléfono y le dije a papá que pasábamos por él en media hora. No tuvo la culpa de que ese animal se atravesara en el camino y nuestro auto derrapara hasta chocar con el muro alto de contención, le cuesta trabajo dejarse de culpar a él mismo de lo que no tuvo nada qué ver.

-No sabía señorita West, que tenía usted la costumbre de espiar conversaciones ajenas – Escuché la voz detrás.

-No sabía señora Vega, que tienes tú la costumbre de meterte en lo que no te importa.

La morena hizo un puchero y yo volví mi cabeza para no mirar, le está dando por hacer eso y no me agradaba… bueno, no me agradaba que ella lo hiciera porque… porque…

-¿Lavaste bien tus cositas? – Atiné a preguntar con una sonrisa malvada, ella se puso roja y me encantó.

-Por favor Jade, prométeme que vas a olvidarlo.

-Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, sólo a quien más confianza le tenga.

-¡No!

-¿Qué pasa? Estás muy bien dotada, mira – le dije volviéndome a ella – eres muy delgada, como una aguja de cocer, pero tienes un buen trasero – Y se abalanzó a mí para golpearme juguetonamente en el pecho pero la sostuve por las manos y la miré de frente, ella se quedó quieta y por un momento creí ver que sus lindos ojos se posaron en mis labios, entonces la solté y amenazadora me acerqué a ella hasta acorralarla en la pared del pasillo.

-Vuélveme a jugar otra bromita, y te juro que para la próxima te grabo en video.

-No habrá próxima – Dijo ella acercándose a mi rostro para confrontarme – Aunque te mueras por mirarme desnuda otra vez – Yo solté una risotada frente a ella y volvió a hacer ese puchero ingenuo que me estaba desquiciando. De repente escuchamos pasos y la puerta de la habitación de Holly abrirse, rápidamente nos separamos como si algo malo hubiésemos estado haciendo.

-Ah, chicas, ¿están listas para la escuela?

-Bajemos a desayunar – Dijo la tal Holly caminando por delante – Apuesto Víktor a que Jade no te ha contado lo excelente que le fue en su primer día de clases.

-No, no me lo ha contado, pero no esperaba menos, mi hija es una gran artista, en Europa estudió con los mejores maestros de Arte, sólo que no podía ir a una escuela.

Vega y yo los seguimos por lo largo del pasillo echándonos miradas retadoras.

-Tori me dijo que estuvo encantadora en todas sus clases, sobre todo en la de actuación – Miré a Vega y levanté una ceja cínica.

Ella me sacó la lengua - Sólo lo dije para… que… sólo por decirlo.

-Sí claro.

-Eres muy presumida.

-¿Cómo dices Tori? – Preguntó papá mirando hacia nosotras.

-Q-que que es muy talentosa su hija.

-Lo sé, y muy hermosa además.

Miré a Vega de nuevo al escuchar esa frase y ella hizo un gesto de "no te lo creas" que me hizo sonreír – Al menos tengo unos pechos de tamaño Monte Everest ¿no? – Le susurré - Hasta te ocupaste de medirles el tamaño.

–Ni me dí cuenta porque me encandilaron de lo pálido que están – Argumentó en su defensa.

-Ah, ¿también te fijaste en el color? - Y le guiñé un ojo adelantándome a la mesa.

-Además supe que hubo algunos muchachos que concordaron en que la chica nueva era muy atractiva – Insistió la tal Holly tomando su lugar, para colmo, Vega se sentó a mi lado – Como Beck Oliver.

-¿Qué? – Dijo la boba de las botas Violetas que ya estaba devorando un trozo de pastel - ¿Qué Beck qué? No, eso no puede ser, él está enamorado de mi.

-Hija – La acarició su madre – No te mientas a ti misma, a Beck no le agradas.

-A nadie – Dijo Vega y le dí la razón interiormente.

-Pero si soy súper buena onda – Afirmó segura de sí misma.

-Comamos o se hará tarde – Y agradecí la segunda buena acción del día de mi próxima madrastra.

-Por cierto – Dijo mi padre limpiando la comisura de sus labios – La próxima semana iremos a Nueva York, adivinen para qué.

-¿A Nueva York? – Preguntó la boba de las botas violetas atragantándose con el pastel - ¿A qué iremos a Nueva York?

-¿No adivinan?

-Déjame adivinar a mí padre, veamos… ahmm… - Pronunciaba exageradamente - ¿a comprar vestidos para tu próxima boda?

Mi padre se me quedó mirando un momento y asintió – Así es – Volvió a beber del vaso de su jugo y lo imité, mientras que las Vega, ya saben, las hermanas Vega, no Las Vegas de Estados Unidos, gritaban con toda la exageración del mundo.

-¡Iremos a Nueva York!

-¡¿Qué día?!

-Posiblemente salgamos el viernes por la tarde y tendremos qué regresar el domingo por esa misma hora, porque el lunes tienen escuela y yo trabajo.

-Aish… ¿y si no asistimos el lunes, hasta el miércoles?

-Imposible, habrá una presentación esa semana y te recuerdo Trina, que estás en esa obra.

-Ah, es verdad… tú puedes suplirme hermanita.

-Gracias Trina, pero no quiero ser la puerta que se abre en la segunda escena.

Yo comencé a reírme - ¿Puerta que se abre? Woow… sí que consigues buenos papeles eh, seguro que con eso te veremos muy pronto en la pantalla grande.

-Por algo se empieza, quiero ver cuánto tiempo tardarás tú en aparecer en una obra de teatro de Hollywood Arts.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me apuestas?

-Dos meses

Sonreí – Una semana.

-Hecho – Dijo la boba - ¿Y si gano que obtendré?

-Lo que quieras.

-Bien… veamos… - dijo pensándolo seriamente, ví que la otra Vega se le acercó y le susurró algo en el oído despistadamente – ¡Lo tengo! Si yo gano, no le harás caso a Beck, es decir, no saldrás ninguna noche con él.

-¿Eso quieres? – Pregunté por lo burdo que me parecía – Está bien, no lo haré. Y si yo gano…

-Pide lo que quieras niñita – Dijo muy segura.

-Si yo gano, tú tampoco saldrás con él, es decir, cada vez que él te invite a salir, tú vas a negarte, siempre.

Ella se rió – Eso no se vale.

-Entonces dudas que no consiga un papel en alguna obra.

-Claro que no.

-Acepta el reto entonces.

-Lo acepto.

-Excelente – sonreí victoriosa. La verdad era que me valía un pepinillo salir o no con ese chico, pero quería ganar sólo para ver la cara de esa tonta cuando el galancete la invitara a salir y ella deba decirle que no, me divertiré mucho con eso – Estoy lista para la escuela.

Antes de subir al auto mi padre me detuvo – Hoy pasaré a recogerte yo, vendrás conmigo a hacer algo.

-Noo – Protesté - ¿A dónde quieres que vaya contigo?

-Por favor hija, tengo cosas qué hacer y necesito que me acompañes.

-Que te acompañe Alex, él será quien herede tus negocios.

Él me miró con esos ojos azules que tan parecidos eran a los míos, o los míos a los de él – Necesito que vengas tú, te recojo a las dos y te quiero exactamente a esa hora, ya sabes que odio la impuntualidad.

-Está bien – Dije metiéndome en la camioneta – Cat puede venir a Nueva York con nosotros ¿cierto?

-Si sus padres la dejan…

-Les diré que vas a llamarlos – Y con eso tuve para estar más tranquila.

**XXX**

-¿Qué pasa Jadey, porqué me has traído aquí? Tengo miedo.

Cerré la puerta del armario del conserje y me dirigí a mi pequeña amiga – Necesito que me ayudes a conocer todas las obras de teatro que se pondrán en escena por estos días.

-¿Para qué?

-Solamente por conocerlo Cat, obviamente que no… necesito entrar a una.

-¿Porqué? – Miré a la pequeña, siempre la he querido mucho y ella lo sabe pero también sabe que no me gusta que me desesperen – Sikowitz está armando una para la próxima semana, no es la gran puesta en escena pero le sirve para conocer nuevos opciones de actores y actrices.

-¿Hay lugar para mí?

-El elenco está completo excepto por la protagonista.

-La protagonista…

-Pero Sikowitz no les da papeles principales a novatos.

-Yo no soy novata.

-Eres de nuevo ingreso.

Lo ignoré - ¿Cuánta competencia tengo qué enfrentar? – La niña me miró con una sonrisa que sabe que me encanta.

-No mucha, porque Tori está esperando la siguiente puesta de Sikowitz, la primera exclusiva del año, seguro que ella y yo tendremos papeles ahí, es de las mejores expectativas…

-No me importa cómo sea, lo que quiero es estar en una antes que salga la semana entrante.

-Entonces busca un papel en la que te dije.

-Ya lo tengo – Expresé haciéndole un guiño. Ella tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos y se paró de puntitas dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

-Lo siento – Dijo sonriente – Se me antojó hacerlo – Abrió la puerta y se fue.

**XXX**

-Y así fue como logré conseguir el papel de Lucky – Concluyó la explicación el loco maestro – Mi madre dice que desde entonces… no soy el mismo, debieron ser los golpes en la cabeza ja-ja-ja – La clase sólo le escuchaba – Ahora chicos… hablemos de la puesta en escena de la próxima semana, como saben es una obra de teatro simple, muy breve y que sirve para…

-Quiero entrar a esa obra – Me puse de pie sin dejarlo continuar.

-Jade…

-Quiero un lugar ahí.

-Bueno… sólo queda lugar para la protagonista del show y…

-Puedo ser yo, acabo de llegar a ésta escuela pero eso no me quita que sea buena intérprete, si no me crees, pruébame – El profesor se me quedó mirando indeciso, de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que el personaje principal es un ángel?

-¿Sabes que todavía no he asesinado a ningún maestro de actuación? – Respondí - ¿Tienes a alguien mejor que compita contra mí? Ya me has visto actuar en mi primera clase y quedaste contento.

-Lo sé, tengo que reconocer que debajo de esa… mirada… hay una buena actriz.

-Que quiere salir en tu obra para novatos – Él me miró de nuevo.

-Está bien señorita West, como no tengo mejor opción para ese papel yo…

-Quiero audicionar.

Mi mirada fulminó a la morena que se puso de pie - ¿Tori?

-Yo quiero audicionar para ese papel también.

-Pensé que esperarías a la puesta exclusiva que presentaremos después.

-También quiero estar en esa, pero quiero audicionar para ésta.

-P-pero tú no eres novata.

-No importa, quiero audicionar.

La chica se negó a mirarme a los ojos, su vista estaba anclada en el maestro que la miraba inseguro.

-¿Estás… completamente…?

-Sí, lo estoy, ¿cuándo audicionaremos?

-Ma… - se aclaró la garganta – Mañana saliendo de clase, aquí mismo.

-Bien, entonces estaré preparada.

El resto de la clase la miró con incredulidad. Tomé mi asiento anticipando que a esa chica le gustaba la guerra.

**XXX**

-Toriii… Toriii…

-¿Qué pasa Cat?

-¿Puedes salir del baño para que hablemos?

-¿Porqué? – Le respondí asustada, a decir verdad, estaba muy asustada. Abrí la puerta del baño y me asomé afuera tomando un lugar en los lavabos.

-¿Por qué quieres audicionar para la obra de la próxima semana? Tú querías participar en la siguiente.

-Pues ya no.

-¿Porqué cambiaste de opinión Tori?

-Cat… no lo entenderías.

-¿Entender qué?

-Porqué hago esto.

-¿Y por qué lo haces Tori?

-Porque… porque… porque… Escucha, no importa ¿sí? No es nada importante, sólo tienes qué ayudarme a que Jade no consiga entrar a la obra.

-¿Tú no quieres que Jade entre a la obra?

-Sí, ella no debe de entrar.

-¿Y por qué? Ella quiere entrar a la obra.

-Porqueee… porque su papá la regaña… Sí, su papá odia la actuación y si él se entera que Jade saldrá en esa obra él… va a castigarla, muy feo.

-¿Muy feo?

-Sí, le quitará su teléfono y la dejará sin internet por cuatro días.

-Qué malvado – Dijo la pequeña asustada – Pero él quería que Jade entrara aquí, él vino a conseguirle un lugar a mitad de año, Jade es artista.

-Sí pero, no en eso, es decir, verás Cat… sólo ayúdame ¿quieres? – Dije desesperada.

-No lo sé Tori, ella quiere que le ayude a entrar y tú quieres que no entre…

¿Cómo explicarle el asunto de la apuesta con Trina? Si Jade entra a la obra, Trina perderá y entonces no podrá salir con Beck si él se lo pide (que estoy segura que nunca lo hará) pero, esa fue la apuesta, si Jade gana estará libre para salir con Beck si él la invita, y él quiere invitarla a salir, se muere por invitarla a salir, lo conveniente es, que Jade pierda la apuesta, mi hermanastra no debe ganar, ella no debe estar en esa obra.

-¿Tori?

-¿Vas a ayudarme? – Reaccioné.

-Sí, no quiero que el padre de Jade la deje sin internet para siempre.

-¡Gracias Cat! – Le dije abrazándola con fuerza – Por eso te quiero.

**XXX**

-Chicas, Holly me dijo si podía recogerlas yo, así se ahorra el tiempo y prepara la comida para cuando lleguemos a casa – Dijo mi padre cuando salimos de la escuela esa tarde - ¿Vienen con nosotros?

-Sí – Respondió la morena.

-¿A dónde iremos? – Preguntó la otra metiéndose dentro del auto y poniéndose cómoda.

-Por una sorpresa – Respondió mi padre poniéndose sus finos lentes para sol.

**XXX**

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿De verdad estás hablando en serio padre?

Él sonrió – Te digo que sí, escoge un auto, el que quieras.

-¿El que yo quiera?

-Por supuesto, el que tú elijas.

-Bien, ¿puedo tener una motocicleta?

-No, pediste un auto, un auto voy a comprarte.

-De acuerdo, entonces quiero uno deportivo, con tracción en las cuatro ruedas, ¿lo tiene? – Pregunté a la ejecutiva de ventas, quien no me despegaba la vista desde que llegamos, me recordó a la azafata del avión, le sonreí coqueta.

-Tenemos un _Scross_ con tracción en las cuatro ruedas que nos acaba de llegar – Dijo la chica caminando hacia el otro lado de la elegante bodega de autos - Es un nuevo modelo que tiene un costo más elevado que todos los de aquí, y sólo lo tenemos en blanco y en negro.

-¡Negro! – Grité – Lo quiero negro.

-Tiene aire acondicionado, bolsa de aire, sonido estéreo en mp4 con pantalla táctil, quemacocos, estándar, cuatro caballos de fuerza y motor de V8.

-¡Lo quiero!

-En bodega lo tenemos en blanco, pero si lo quieres en negro, mañana mismo lo tendrás en la puerta de su casa.

-Puedo esperar hasta mañana, no tengo problema con eso – Le dije a mi padre, y ví que Vega la flaca, confrontó con la mirada a la ejecutiva, la cual, quería comerse mis pechos.

-Haremos el papeleo, yo firmo – Dijo mi padre.

-Síganme – Y la chica volvió a mirarme coqueta.

-Le gusta entretener a las vendedoras ¿no es así señorita West?

-Se pone usted celosa ¿cierto señora Vega? – Y le lancé mi mirada cínica.

-Muy bien hija, el trato es el siguiente – Dijo mi padre frotándose las manos.

-¿Qué trato?

-El trato que tú y yo tendremos para que puedas conducir ese auto.

-No dijiste que tendríamos un trato.

-Te lo digo ahora. Vas a comprometerte a conducir siempre con tu licencia en orden, y como una buena ciudadana, respetando todas las leyes de tránsito vial de Los Ángeles.

-Siempre hago eso.

-Vas a encargarte tú misma del mantenimiento de éste coche, tú pagarás la gasolina y todos los servicios que requiera, y tú serás responsable de cualquier daño que el mismo ocasione a la comunidad.

-No está difícil, Alex y yo manteníamos en orden nuestros autos. Él será mi mecánico.

-Y además, llevarás a Trina y a Tori todos los días a la escuela y así mismo las llevarás a casa al salir.

-¡Qué?!

-Como escuchaste.

-¡No me puedes decir eso!

-Te recuerdo que aún no firmo para la compra.

-Papá, no ¡No!

-Tres reglas en nuestro convenio hija, ninguna está a discusión, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

-Esto me huele a complot.

-Señor West, el documento está listo para la firma.

-Un segundo por favor, parece que mi hija en realidad no quiere un auto.

-Padre…

-Jade… - Él no dijo nada más luego de eso.

-¡Está bien! ¡De acuerdo! Llevaré todos los días a…

-¿Aceptas todos los términos y condiciones propuestos hija? tenemos a varios testigos, si quebrantas uno sólo, voy a decomisarte el automóvil.

-¡Acepto! – Dije con los dientes apretados – Esto es un complot, es un complot, un maldito complot ¡un complot!

-Listo hija, ya tienes un auto – Y quise hacer cualquier cosa para borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-Felicidades señorita West, ha elegido un excelente vehículo.

Sí, pues te olvidas de subirte a él, dije para mí misma, iba a invitarte una taza de café pero te la perdiste vendedora. Tomé las llaves del vehículo de papá y nos dirigimos al coche. Qué maldito complot.

**XXX**

Estaba ansiosa, la vendedora coqueta que quería comerse mis pechos aseguró que mi coche llegaría esa misma mañana, antes de que fuera a la escuela, no pude dormir pensando en eso, al fin tendría un auto propio, siempre alquilábamos los vehículos en los otros países, no podíamos tener uno porque luego tendríamos qué dejarlo, ésta vez tendré uno mío, uno sólo para mí.

La excitación de esa noche por mi pequeño gran obsequio de ése día no me detuvo para olvidarme de lo que Vega me había hecho con lo de la estúpida obra, ¿qué trae con eso? No me importa la obra, me importa callarle la boca a la boba de su hermana mayor, sólo eso, ¿cuál era su problema? ¿Quería acaso boicotearme? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene lograr que yo pierda una apuesta? ¿Era sólo eso, o ella no quería que yo saliera con Beck…? Ah, ya entendí… es eso, Vega no quiere que yo salga con Beck… seguramente porque él le gusta, sí, eso debe ser, ella está enamorada de ese galancete y quiere evitar que yo salga con el chico, que la verdad, me tiene sin cuidado. Con que esas tenemos eh Vega. Sonreí.

-Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo sobre el baño.

-Nop, no lo hicimos.

-Ayer estuvimos hablando sobre esto Jade, por favor, sabes que obtuve una sanción en mi primera clase por llegar con quince minutos de retraso.

-No es mi culpa.

-¡Claro que es tu culpa! – Y luego se volvió asustada hacia la pared – No sé cómo no tienes pudor, ¿acaso vas así con todo el mundo, mostrándote desnuda?

-No, sólo con las chicas que se meten en mis planes.

-¿Y la vendedora de ayer no se metió en tus planes?

-Aow – Gruñí detrás de la mampara, asomando medio cuerpo – Veguita está celosa.

-Ja-ja – Qué chistocita… cúbrete que te estoy viendo todo.

-¿En serio quieres que me cubra? Creí que te gustaba mirarme desnuda.

-¿Y por qué habría de gustarme? Tienes lo mismo que yo.

-No lo sé, con eso de que tomas medidas y colores de las partes de mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo los ignoras? Si pueden servirte de bolsas salvavidas en un accidente de coche.

Por fin logró callarme la boca, cerré la puerta de la mampara y suspiré profundo. Ella sintió el silencio porque enseguida llamó a la puerta transparente de nuevo, ésta vez, sin ninguna prisa.

-¿Estás bien…? ¿Jade…? ¿Dije algo malo…? ¿Jade…?

-No Vega… estoy bien – Y abrí la regadera para continuar con la ducha.

-Bien… necesito el baño ¿sabes?

-Ven a ducharte conmigo.

-¡No!

-¿Es tu última respuesta?

-¡Sí!

-Se te hará tarde de nuevo… - Guardó silencio y me reí – Vamos, dijiste que tenemos lo mismo ¿no? ¿Qué te quita entonces?

-Dijiste que me grabarías en video – Soltó con una tierna vocecilla de niña a quien acaban de reñir.

-¿Conmigo dentro? No seas demente.

Otro silencio – Está bien, pero prométeme que no vas a mirarme.

-Yo no hago promesas a extraños.

-Soy tu hermanastra.

-Ah… aún no lo eres, y no tenemos familiaridad de sangre así que tampoco cuenta mucho.

-Pero seremos de la misma familia…

-¿Vas a meterte a la ducha o no?

Estiró los brazos que había mantenido cruzados mirando hacia la pared y se volvió a la regadera – Allá voy, ábreme – Lo hice.

-Caramba Vega, no sabía que depilabas tan bien tus partes íntimas.

-¡Jade por favor! – Gritó de un modo que me causó mucha risa, cubriéndose.

-Así no vas a poder lavar tus cositas.

-¡Deja de mirarme!

-Vale, no estás tan buena como para estarte observando – Dije y tomé shampoo para lavar mi cabello, dándole la espalda, lo que ella aprovechó para mojarse.

Su cuerpo se rozaba con el mío por causa del reducido espacio entre nosotras y debo admitir que esa breve sensación hizo que se me erizara un poco la piel.

-¿M-m-me pasas el jabón… por fa… vor? – Pidió tímidamente y me volví a ella para ponerlo en sus manos, atrapando sus delgados dedos entre los pálidos míos. Ella me miró a los ojos y noté un ligero temblor en sus labios.

Tomó el jabón con sus dos manos atrapando un instante la mía, solté el artículo de limpieza y la observé a detalle, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y tembló más, entonces decidí darle la espalda de nuevo, con esa acción, ella tuvo otro panorama de mí, uno que seguramente observó con mucho tiempo, porque no escuchaba otro ruido salvo el de la regadera.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a lavar tus cositas?

-¡No! – Dijo ella y entonces se giró hacia el otro lado.

Ay Vega, éstas cosas que hago no son normales en mí, jugar con las chicas que me coquetean no indican que me atraigan o que desee mirar sus cuerpos desnudos, pero hay algo en ti que me gusta tanto, no sé qué cosa sea, tal vez ese temperamento dulce y rudo que tienes a la vez… lástima que estés enamorada de Beck Oliver…

**¿Y bien mis estimados y estimadas? ¿Cómo ha quedado éste capítulo? ¿Hay algo que no encaje? ¿Algo anormal? ¿Algunas de las chicas no les gusta? ¿Cuál de las dos niñas les gusta más? A mí me encanta Jade si se han dado cuenta, ¿y a ustedes? ¿Con cuál de las dos quisieran compartir esa ducha? XD **

_**Bien, a petición de mi lectora, TorisgayAtteJW, dejo mi top 5 de escritores favoritos en fanfiction, que son los siguientes:**_

**5.- ****JathanJori95 ****.- **Por "Conquistarte". Ésta chica es tan pervertida como yo que a menudo noto que deseamos las mismas cosas y las escribimos jajaja.

**4.- ****Dra. K – Doof ****.- **Por "Yo quiero ese Frugelé I Parte". Es misteriosa y en serio ése fic me pareció como un buen episodio de la serie.

**3.- ****ABlaker****.- **Por "100 Días con Ella". La historia está en curso pero me encanta la manera como escribe ésta chica.

**2.- ****Ouroboros Life****.- **Por "Esto es sólo Sexo", historia que ha dejado en traba. Éste chavo es un escritor sin duda, hace que el M no se lea vulgar, es muy talentoso.

**1.- ****Mr . Rex****.- El primerísimo lugar ni más ni menos, por "Una Fiera Herida" **y todo el resto de sus historias, Mr . Rex es excelente, amo su escritura porque tiene un misterio que a veces me cubro los ojos para saber el horror que creo que se avecina. Amo, amo, amo a Mr . Rex y sus letras.

Claro que hay otras autoras que me fascinan, entre ellas **Blue . Strawberry . Girl**, **Clara Valentina**, aunque ella escribe más Bade, pero es una Gillian maravillosa, había una chica llamada **Hime Chan **y **Loverxanime**, **Forthy Three**, **Audrey**… algo y claro, no puede faltar la novata del Jori, **Mas allá de la Realidad**, por supuesto, todas Jori, ah, y en español, que en inglés no leo. Ahí lo tienes TorisgayAtteJW, ¿a cuál de todos/as ellos/as has leído? Besos : - )

**Se les quiere mi público, por favor, quince días a lo mucho para actualizar, ya no estoy de vacaciones y tendré mucho trabajo todos estos días, muchos días en adelante. No me olvido de ustedes. Muchas gracias por leerme. ¡Saludos y besos a todos/as! : - )**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola público lector tan querido! : - D Estoy aquí para traerles un capítulo nuevo de ésta historia, estoy contenta porque ¿qué creen? Me siento más enamorada que nunca XD A los que están igual que yo **¡HURRA!** A quienes están en soltería… **¡HURRA!** Que pronto les llega el amor de su vida, ya lo verán, cuando sea así, por favor, cuéntenme aquí para gozarme en su felicidad junto con ustedes : - )

Mis saludo especiales, como me gusta hacer siempre, a: _**Ola K Ase**_, ¡tienes un premio por ser la primera en comentar en el cap. 4! ¿Qué te gustaría, dentro de mis posibilidades, que te obsequiara?; _**Flor Rush**_, aooww, muchas gracias, ¿en serio yo estaría en el primer lugar : ´) Qué linda chica, gracias : - ) ; _**Inugami18**_… ahmm… te respondo en éste capi… : - O ; _**Yoshi**_, mi hermanastra jaja, creo que Cat besó a Jade para cumplir una fantasía como las que nosotras tenemos con ella ¿no? Jajaja; _**Vane23**_, eh, eh, eh… tranquilita, que aquí todas saben que Jade es mía… bueno, es la novia de todas, pero más mía XD; _**DannyWest**_, no te preocupes si no eres lesbiana, yo tampoco, pero por comerme a Jade me vuelvo una y que el mundo se quede con la boca abierta del antojo XD; _**Victoiousnaomi**_, nop, no todas son lesbianas, pero ¿a poco tú, si de repente tienes a Jade en frente, no te llama la atención ese par de deliciosos pechos pálidos? ¿Ah? ¿No te quedas admirada? XD; _**Jhey vi**_, mi hermanita, jaja, eso de que te gusten las tijeras… está de pensarse eh… XD; _**Susan**_, ¿porqué casi te caes de la silla ah? ¿Qué pasó ahí? XD.

_**Vaniap0211**_, pues gracias por ponerte al día y comentar, ya sabes, acá estamos pa´ servirle a DIOS y a asté XD; _**O-Li**_, un diamante en bruto eh… interesante XD, tus críticas me vienen muy bien amigo, sabes que te Re – Contra Re Quiero vato; _**Forty Three**_, la de la suerte, no inventes amiga, tu padrísimo me encantó y se me hizo súper chido, acá ésta raza mexicana se goza de tu comentario jajaja, mexicanismos que los amo XD; **Inodoro**, te faltó mencionar a una chica de todas las que tiene Jade en ésta historia… ella me tiene a mí XD, ¿no te da envidia amigo? XD; _**Nina West Rutter**_, gracias, muchas gracias : - ) ; _**Guest**_, bajo el agua y con calor, con Jade y Tori… ah, se entiende XD; _**Inutachi6**_, wow, qué padre es haber leído tu review, muchas gracias porque te guste mi escritura, escribo por mi público lector tan querido, no soy experta en el lemmon, pero te prometo que más adelante tengo algo muy… sensual en ésta historia ; - ) ; _**Mas alla de la Realidad**_… ¿sigues viva? Si es así, repórtate con un review please, si no pensaré que estás infartada XD; _**Zendaya74**_, te escribí un MP, favor de leerlo jajaja, acá tienes, la conti, muchísimas gracias por comentar : - )

_**JathanJori98**_, seeee… unas loquillas, al rato actualizo la historia Eliana/Elitoria : - P ; _**Forever – Gillian**_, bueno, me encanta en serio que te guste lo que escribo, por ustedes es que me apresuro todo lo que puedo para escribir : - ) ; _**Guest**_ ( otra/o Guest) Por supuesto que todos son muy buenos, y claro que te dejo mi **Top 5** de historias favoritas, la pongo al final del capítulo.

Mi público querido, como siempre les digo que les quiero sobre manera, muchos de ustedes además de ser mis lectores son mis amigos y eso me llena más de contentamiento, les dejo para que lean y si les agrada lo que escribo, me regalen su opinión en un comentario, nos estamos leyendo hasta la próxima actualización ¡besos para todos/as!

**Victorious no me pertenece…**

**CHAPTER 5.**

-Apuesto a que quieres ver esto mi amor.

-¡¿Está aquí?! – Pregunté emocionada.

-Deberías asomarte a…

No dejé que terminara la frase, solté la mochila a mitad de la escalera y bajé corriendo empujando a Alex que se atravesó en mi camino. Abrí la puerta y me detuve un instante al ver un precioso auto deportivo frente al jardín de la tonta casa.

-Ahí está… Oh por DIOS – Y caminé ahora midiendo mis pasos hacia el coche, lo observé, lo rodeé, lo froté con mis manos – Es una belleza.

-Sí, y es tuyo – Dijo mi padre a mis espaldas – Vas a cuidarlo Jade, tener un auto es como tener un hijo, hay qué cambiarle líquidos como si cambiaras pañales…

-Ya lo sé padre, no tienes qué decirlo… éste será mi bebé, le daré su biberón y lo mantendré limpio y presentable.

-Y… también debes educarlo, no se te olvide hija.

Me incorporé – Ya quiero usarlo, quiero ir a la escuela ahora, ¡Alex trae acá mi mochila!

-Aún no, debes desayunar antes de que te vayas, y no se te olvide que llevarás a Trina y a Tori contigo.

-¡Papáaa…! ¿Tenías qué mencionarlo? El día estaba maravilloso y vienes a arruinarlo con eso.

-Si escucho una grosería más de tu parte, voy a recortarte lo de tu mesada y te faltará dinero para mantener éste auto Jade, así que, una vez más, pórtate bien cariño.

-Hacerme eso sería una grosería.

-Ya, ven adentro para que desayunes.

**XXX**

-Terminé, ¿podemos irnos ahora?

-Tranquila Jade, termina tu comida.

-Acabo de decir que lo hice, mira – Le mostré el plato resplandecientemente limpio - ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Tori y Trina no han terminado.

-¡Pues que se apuren! Estaré esperando en el auto ¿está bien?

-Sabes que es de mala educación retirarse de la mesa antes que el resto de los comensales ¿verdad hija?

-Claro que lo sé papá, pero la ocasión lo amerita, con permiso – Dije de manera educada y salí fuera.

-Yo también terminé – Habló Vega dejando el vaso de jugo de naranja a medio terminar sobre la mesa – Iré por mis cosas.

Ella me siguió hasta el auto - ¿Dormirás en él? – Giré mi cabeza para mirarla.

-Es buena idea… y así no tengo qué verte la cara en las mañanas – Agregué con una sonrisa mirando cómo ella se exasperaba.

-Bien, supongo que a los vecinos no les disgustará verte bañar desnuda con la regadera del jardín, aquí afuera.

-¿Puedo usar la regadera del jardín? – Volvió a hacer ese gesto de exasperación y abrió la puerta delantera para meterse al coche - ¿Te invité?

-Me invitó tu padre.

-Es mi auto Vega.

-Me invitó tu padre, ¿le digo que no quieres que vaya contigo? – E hizo un ademán para salir de vuelta.

-Si quieres saber cómo lucirías sin dientes – Ella se rió.

-No tienes control de ti misma – Estiró su brazo para abrir la guantera – Creo que le falta ponerle estilo – La miré. Era cierto.

-¿Tienes algo ahí? – Vega tomó su mochila y sacó su iPod – Si me hace vomitar te juro que te bajo.

-Confía en mí – Y me hizo un guiño, por DIOS, que deje de hacer todos esos gestos, ¿acaso no sabe que…? No, nada.

La puerta trasera se abrió y Vega y yo tuvimos qué dejar de mirarnos - ¿Puedes arrancar esto ahora? Se me hace tarde para llegar a la escuela. Como que van tres días que llegamos tarde a clases ¿no? ¿De quién es la culpa?

La morena y yo de nuevo nos miramos, y agradecí que mi padre llegara en ese momento.

-Muy bien Jade, ya sabes las condiciones y lo que debes hacer, si quebrantas una regla, Tori va a notificármelo.

-¿Porqué no me impresiona?

-Suerte en sus clases, nos vemos chicas.

-Nos vemos Víktor, hasta luego mamá, nos vemos Alex – Otra vez pasé mi mirada sobre la castaña y negué con la cabeza, ¿porqué tenía qué ser todo el tiempo tan odiosamente buena persona? La detesto.

Encendí el _clutch_, metí primera, solté el freno, pisé el acelerador y volví mi vista al frente, hay mujeres que tienen esa cosa que pueden provocar accidentes de tránsito, y si la chica insistía en acomodar su mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja luego de ser revuelto por el aire yo… es peligroso llevarla ahí.

-Esa no es la calle – Habló al doblar una esquina.

-Claro que esa no es la calle Vega, no soy idiota. Estoy yendo a la casa de Cat.

Toqué el claxon cuando estacioné el vehículo afuera de la casa donde yo jugara de pequeña, con mi castaña amiga que hoy era falsamente pelirroja. La niña salió corriendo y trayendo consigo una lonchera y se metió en el auto.

-¡Holis!

-Hola Cat – Saludó la morena delante.

-¿Le mencionaste a tu madre del permiso a Nueva York?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué dijo? ¿Puedes ir?

-Sip, sólo esperará a que Víktor la llame, pero ya es seguro que iré contigo Jadey.

-Jadey… - Escuché murmurar a Vega - ¿Qué tienes ahí Cat?

La chica miró la lonchera – No lo sé, es de mi hermano, dijo que no lo tocara y pensé que sería divertido esconderlo un rato para jugar, pero me estaba persiguiendo por toda la casa diciendo que era peligroso si lo abría.

Frené en seco y me volví a la niña de la manera más amable que pude – Dámela.

-Pero mi hermano dijo que…

-Dame la lonchera Cat, si tu hermano dijo que era peligroso es porque lo és, no debes tenerla.

Muy a su pesar me entregó la caja, orillé el auto en un aburrido parque solitario y bajé llevando la lonchera conmigo para esconderla entre unos arbustos y regresé al coche.

-Puedes jugar con tu hermano a encontrar el tesoro perdido.

-¡Yey! – Gritó la pequeña emocionada – Mamá dijo que Jason era peligroso.

**XXX**

Como las cuatro habíamos predestinado, Cat, Vega y yo entramos corriendo a la clase de Sikowitz soportando esas miradas incómodas de todo el grupo cuando la puerta del salón se abre.

-Ay miren chicos, las hermanitas Vega y West han llegado, pasen y tomen asiento hermanas… Vest o… Wega – Bromeó el loco maestro y yo lo fulminé con la mirada – Ehm… les recuerdo que hoy tenemos una audición chicas – Continuó nervioso y se volvió al pizarrón.

-Enteradas – Dijo Vega sentándose en su silla, ocupé la mía y ese galancete Oliver, me sonrió, lo ignoré.

Más tarde escuchaba atentamente a ese mismo loco maestro (como que no puede haber alguien más así) en el auditorio, por alguna razón; a pesar de que el tipo parecía realmente demente, me agradaba y había algo en él que me hacía respetarle, entonces Vega vino a interrumpir.

-Tori, creí que no vendrías.

-Pues aquí estoy, lista para audicionar.

-Bien, sobre eso… Tori… creo que… decidí llevar a cabo otro plan.

-¿Otro plan…? ¿Qué plan?

-Pues… verás… yo conozco muy bien tus cualidades histriónicas y que eres una excelente actriz pero, ésta vez, creo que voy a darle la oportunidad a Jade, es una chica nueva y yo necesito conocer sus capacidades. Si quieres salir en ésta obra puedes audicionar, pero para otro personaje, uno extra que podemos agregar, tu hermana Jade…

-¡No somos hermanas!

-Jade… será la protagonista.

-Pero ¿por qué? Ya habíamos quedado…

-Pero tú puedes estar en la otra obra, es mucho mejor que ésta, sabes que…

-¡Yo quiero estar en ésta!

El maestro la tomó por los hombros – Lo siento Tori, ésta vez ignoraré tus caprichos, la obra ya tiene todos sus personajes ocupados y Jade había pedido participar antes que tú, no necesitamos hacer una audición, estaremos todos encantados de verte actuar en nuestra obra exclusiva…

La morena me miró con su herm… rostro entristecido y yo me sonreí en su cara.

**XXX**

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡¿Quiero saber cómo rayos lo hiciste?!

Llevaba siguiéndome media hora por toda la escuela – Ya te lo dije, Sikowitz fue quién tomó la decisión.

-Sí, pero ¡¿porqué?! Quedamos en que las dos haríamos una audición para ésta obra.

-Bueno Vega… tal vez – Decidí entonces confesárselo, de esa manera le dejaba claro que conmigo no se podía jugar de esa manera – si para la próxima lo piensas mejor y no actúas a escondidas y le pides ayuda a Cat para sabotearme.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó tragando saliva.

-Lo sabes, le pediste ayuda a Cat, no mientas.

-No lo hice.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Cat te lo dijo?

-Prácticamente, ella estuvo insistiendo en que no entrara a la obra. ¿Por qué me pediría eso si ella misma me ayudó a encontrar un papel ahí? Casualmente después cambia de opinión, qué misterioso ¿no te parece?

Se quedó estática un momento, lo que aproveché para continuar mi camino.

-Espera Jade… no es así, no es así.

-No sé cuál haya sido tu intención en todo esto pero, si tú juegas sucio… - Me acerqué a ella para confrontarla retadora - yo puedo hacerlo mejor – luego me marché.

Me metí en el auto para alejarme de todo el barullo de la escuela, era mi forma de despejar mi mente, estaba enojada, estaba realmente enojada, pero ésta reacción era distinta, muy distinta a como suelo enojarme la mayoría de las veces, no fui violenta con ella, como otras ocasiones he sido, habría corrido sangre de seguro… la verdad era… que Vega hacía que yo actuara diferente, no pude responder de otra manera, mirarla a los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos marrones me hacía olvidar por un momento la traición que llevó a cabo, usando nada menos que a mi mejor amiga, ¿cuál era su objeto? ¿Cuál era tu objeto Vega?

De algún modo sentí un breve golpeteo dentro de mí, puse las manos, o mejor dicho, apreté las manos en el volante del coche y continué mirando al frente enfurecida. Estaba claro que era por Beck, muy claro, ella lo quería y yo estaba que no podía soportarlo, y sentir eso me volvía frustrada, porque yo no tenía ningún interés en el chico, sin embargo no quería verlos juntos, no quería verlo con ella.

Golpeé el volante y arrugué la nariz, apenas la conozco hace cuatro días y ya ha provocado todo esto, comenzaba a pensar que su carita inocente en realidad solo era una pantalla, si es tan buena actriz debe serle fácil fingir ser tan buena, ¿y a mí porqué rayos me importaba eso? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué rayos gastaba mi tiempo haciendo reflexiones sobre ella?

-Para encontrar la manera de vengarme – Intenté convencerme – Es sólo por eso. Porque ella está celosa que el tipo ese se fijara en mí, y sus celos la hacían enfrentarse conmigo – Pero te pelaste Vega, que yo he ganado la apuesta con Trina y eso me deja un beneficio y oportunidad para vengarme de ti por intentar sabotearme, y usar a Cat para eso.

Ví venir a las tres chicas hacia el auto y permanecí en mi posición, Vega tomó el lugar en la parte trasera junto a Trina y Cat subió delante. Todo el camino fui en silencio, escuchando a las tres mujeres hablar entre ellas, aunque Vega, la menor, no decía mucho, creo que estaba un poco como yo, pero sin ganas de asesinar. Dejé a Cat en su casa y recibí ese beso que acostumbraba darme siempre que yo la acompañaba hasta ahí, ella no tenía la culpa, sólo fue usada; el resto del viaje continuó todo en silencio.

**XXX**

Entré presurosa a la casa para evitar darle oportunidad a Vega de seguir con sus comentarios, no quería dar más explicaciones y menos quería verle la cara, no podía verle la cara, como sea, esa chica me provocaba muchas cosas que me negaba a admitir; jamás me habían gustado las mujeres antes, si coqueteaba con las chicas que me coqueteaban a mí era sólo para divertirme un momento, nunca para nada serio en realidad, yo era una chica derecha, yo era Jade West y Jade West era perfecta, pero Vega… Vega, Vega, Vega… me había provocado tanto que simplemente tan solo encontrarme un segundo con ella hacía que algunas cosas se revolvieran dentro de mí.

-Chicas – La voz de la tal Holly hizo que me detuviera en las escaleras, para acabarla Tori venía detrás de mí – Sólo quiero decirles que hay una persona trabajando en la reparación de los baños de sus habitaciones, así que estará bien si dejan sus cosas y vienen a comer, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro mamá – Respondió ella como la buena hija que siempre se esfuerza en ser.

-¿Jade? ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Asentí con la cabeza y volví a mi camino.

Estaba entrando a mi habitación cuando me detuve en seco al chocar con la persona que salía - ¡Qué rayos…! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Hola Jade, soy el fontanero que repara tu baño, me alegra verte – Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa coqueta al mismo tiempo que se peinaba el negro cabello con su mano libre.

-¿Beck?

-Hola Tori.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? No hace mucho salimos de clases.

-En realidad hace rato que salimos de clases pero ustedes estuvieron reunidas con Sikowitz, y yo vine aquí para trabajar.

La morena sonrió y yo sentí esa punzada que me da cada vez que pienso que ella está enamorada de ese tipo - ¿Y sabes reparar tuberías?

-Sé hacer muchas cosas, reparar tuberías, autos, bicicletas… mi tío enfermó y me pidió que le ayudara con éste trabajo – Dijo mirándome – No crean que he venido aquí por otra cosa… y menos crean que enfermé a propósito a mi tío Alberto.

-Sí, me imagino – Arrojé y me metí a la habitación para dejar mis cosas y salir cuanto antes.

-Oye – El sujeto me detuvo del brazo al atravesar la puerta y se me quedó mirando con esa estúpida sonrisa que empezaba a detestar – Te ves linda hoy.

Sin decir nada me solté de su agarre y abandoné el pasillo, dejando solos a los dos tórtolos.

Papá llegó justo a tiempo para la comida y nos sentamos a la mesa con una actitud que comenzaba a sentir un poco familiar, a pesar del breve tiempo que llevábamos conviviendo con ésta extraña familia.

-¿Y cómo estuvo la escuela hoy? ¿Te está agradando Jade?

-Ha estado bien, creo que Europa tiene altos niveles de competencia y no se compara pero, no está mal, me gusta, tengo un maestro que imparte sus clases descalzo y hay un chico raro que manipula una marioneta, tengo la impresión de que puede ser gay y hace cosas con su muñeco cuando nadie lo ve – Holly tosió.

-Jade…

-Es la verdad, también está un chico que es un músico increíble pero tiene serios problemas con la salsa cátsup, a Cat ya la conoces, toda su familia parece un episodio de un programa de televisión de comedia barato; el tipo que repara nuestros baños – me cubrí un poco los labios para susurrar - sospecho que es canadiense y si a eso sumas a las dos Vega… ahí tienes un cuadro extraño de gente anormal.

-Creo que no merecemos tantas groserías – Dijo la boba de las botas violetas.

-¿Les dijiste que soy así, padre?

-Sí Jade, Víktor nos advirtió que eres una chica con un carácter especial, aun así eres parte de nuestra familia y te estimamos mucho – Ja, eso quisieran.

-Mi padre es quien se casará con usted, yo soy punto y aparte.

-Seremos hermanastras – Miré a Vega con el vaso de zumo de naranja en los labios.

-No inventes – Solté – Pero tengo una buena noticia padre… y familia Vega… - Coloqué el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa y limpié mis manos como si me sacudiera el polvo – Estoy en una obra – Sonreí de esa manera que sé muy bien hace temblar a cualquiera.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es algo realmente muy sencillo pero conseguí entrar, lo que me hace victoriosa si tomamos en cuenta que estoy llegando a ésta escuela hace poco más de tres días – Miré a la mayor de las Vega que a su vez abrió la boca más grande que un cocodrilo queriendo tragarse una vaca – Creo que gané una apuesta. Soy libre para salir con quien quiera… y tú no.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Astucia, tienes qué aprender a conocerme. Ahora sólo espero que cumplas, y cuando no, te lo recordaré – La chica arrojó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó para retirarse furiosa.

-Es el próximo viernes y espero que vayan a ver mi actuación.

-Haré todo lo posible por ir.

-Tienes qué ir padre, no te perdonaré si no lo haces.

-Está bien.

El rostro de la morena se volvió un poco tenue, como si algo no le gustara, claro, no me esperaba otra cosa.

**XXX**

Beck estaba recogiendo sus herramientas de trabajo mientras yo lo observaba desde mi cama, el chico no tenía mucho en especial, no era guapo, no era musculoso, su cabello me gustaba sólo porque su cabeza era pequeña y otro corte se le vería muy mal, pero tengo qué admitir que tenía estilo, eso sí me gustaba.

-Terminé por hoy, ya sólo queda un ajuste sencillo en el grifo de la tina y tendrás tu baño particular – Dijo parándose delante de mí con su caja de herramientas en la mano.

-Ya era hora.

-Supongo que nos veremos mañana en la escuela… a menos que quieras que nos veamos ésta misma noche, si aceptaras salir a dar una vuelta conmigo por ahí.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

El chico sonrió y noté que su sonrisa no estaba mal, había algo lindo en ella que no noté antes. Tomó su chaqueta y salió al pasillo, entonces la idea se me vino de repente.

-Oye – Lo llamé antes de que desapareciera, y Vega se asomó desde su habitación - ¿A dónde me llevarías si salgo ésta noche contigo?

-Conozco un lugar que te va a encantar – se volvió hacia mí - paso por ti a las siete y llegaremos a la mejor hora.

-Está bien, vamos entonces.

-Bien – Dijo el chico con esa sonrisa que me había gustado. Luego caminé hacia él y le miré al rostro, alcé mi mano derecha y toqué su mejilla, luego me acerqué y puse un pequeño beso en sus labios limpiando al mismo tiempo con mis dedos una sustancia verdosa que noté.

-Tenías un poco de cemento en la mejilla.

Él se me quedó mirando como estúpido así que deduciendo que podría pasarse así hasta la hora que tuviera que venir a recogerme, decidí retirarme, mostrando una ligera pero visible sonrisita cuando pasé justo enfrente de mi hermanita Tori Vega. Le hice un guiño y cerré la puerta de mi habitación dejándola creo, un poco paralizada. Luego escuché un portazo y me solté a reír a carcajadas. Ay Vega, sí que estoy haciendo tu vida imposible.

**XXX**

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Yo miré enfadada mi reloj de mano y bufé – Quiero ir a casa.

-¿Porqué? La estamos pasando excelente, podemos ir a otro lugar si lo deseas, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-A casa – El joven de rostro árabe pareció un poco frustrado de repente.

-No es mi culpa que el lugar no sea de mi agrado, esas dos chicas que han cantado toda la noche me tienen harta, creo que Robbie y Rex podrían hacerlo mejor que ellas, o hasta me atrevo a decir que Trina Vega, cuando entona sus alaridos en el baño, las supera bastante.

Bebió de su vaso y suspiró – Vale, te llevaré a casa, pero prométeme que no será la única vez que saldremos.

-¿Vas a traerme a éste mismo lugar?

-¡No! No, te llevaré a otro, a Nozu, ahí hay buen karaoke, te gustará.

-Ya lo veré, por lo pronto llévame a casa.

-De acuerdo – Dijo bebiendo los últimos tragos de su cerveza.

**XXX**

-¿Podemos darnos prisa? Llevamos horas dando vueltas y vueltas, parece como que nunca llegaremos.

Escuché que se aclaró la garganta y como no soy idiota, me dí cuenta que me llevó por el camino más largo para demorar el paseo.

-Es una cita Jade, se supone que debemos disfrutarla.

-Se supone, pero no lo estoy haciendo, sólo quiero llegar a casa y dormir, ¿tan difícil es entender eso para ti?

-No, está bien – Y no dijo nada más por el camino hasta que paramos frente a la casa de Las Vega, como a eso de las once de la noche, por DIOS, apenas puedo creer que pasara cerca de cuatro horas perdiendo el tiempo con ése tipo, era tan aburrido. Pero todo eso me valía la carita triste de Vega.

-Llegamos – Y salió del coche para abrirme la puerta pero cuando llegó yo ya estaba fuera del auto, sí, no soy la típica boba que espera a que alguien haga todo por ella – Tengo qué decirte que a pesar de que a ti no te gustara, yo sí me divertí mucho contigo hoy, me encantó que saliéramos juntos.

-Ok… buenas noches – Dije, pero entonces él volvió a detenerme sosteniéndome del brazo.

-Espera, Jade… ¿sabes? Eres una chica especial y… me gustas – Decidí callar y permitirle entonar esas frases a las que ya estaba acostumbrada – Yo… ¿me das un beso? Aunque sea uno pequeño, como el de la tarde.

Lo observé por unos segundos – Buenas noches Beck – Dí la espalda y entonces noté una figura delgada asomándose entre las cortinas de la enorme ventana de la sala que daba al jardín, supe quién era. Me volví sobre mis pasos y deposité un beso en la mejilla del sujeto – Gracias por ésta noche, nos vemos mañana – Él volvió a sonreír y yo continué mi camino a la casa, notando cómo esa delgada figura se alejaba de la ventana y al acercarme a la puerta, pude escucharla subir las escaleras a toda prisa.

Doblé el pasillo para dirigirme a mi habitación pero entonces ella salió de la suya, bostezando.

-Ah, Jade… llegaste – Dijo fingiendo otro bostezo - ¿Cómo fue todo?

-Aow, la pequeña Vega quiere saber si me divertí con el niño que le gusta… ¿te cuento un secreto? Me gustó su habitación, su cama es tan acogedora.

-Él duerme en un RV, no quieras engañarme.

-¿Y te mueres por estar ahí?

-Déjate de cosas Jad… aguarda – Dijo de repente - ¿Tú piensas que a mí me gusta Beck?

-No, no lo pienso, a ti te gusta Beck.

-Obvio que no.

Solté una risotada – Obvio que sí, porque a menos que estés enamorada de mí es como podría suponer una respuesta diferente a tu actitud seria y entristecida cuando se menciona a él y a mí en la misma frase – Se me quedó mirando por varios segundos sin objetar nada.

-No estoy enamorada de Beck – Habló al fin.

-Sí, como digas, sería mejor que no lo estuvieras porque él está enamorado de mí Vega.

-Me alegro.

-No te alegras.

-No, no me alegro, porque Beck es un buen chico y no merece a alguien como tú.

-Caramba, pensé que me admirabas, como te gusta tanto mirarme desnuda yo creí que…

-¡Eres una pesada! – Dijo, y cerró su habitación de un portazo metiéndose en ella, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a salir – Oye… - habló con esa vocecita de niña dulce que comenzaba a odiar tanto como me gustaba oírla – todos hemos cenado ya y… tú no estabas… ¿Beck te llevó a probar algo o…?

-Sólo estuvimos probando bebidas – La interrumpí – El canto de dos tipas en el lugar al que fuimos me quitó todo el apetito que llevaba – La sonrisa se le iluminó.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo? Puedo hacerte un sándwich y…

-No – Respondí un poco contrariada por esa actitud que tenía conmigo, a pesar de cómo la trataba ella se esforzaba en agradarme y ser noble conmigo – No tienes qué hacer eso.

-No me molesta hacerlo… lo haré con mucho gusto… si tienes hambre… ¿quieres?

Cómo negarme a esa carita dulce e inocente que me estaba mostrando, si esos eran sus trucos para luego apuñalarme por la espalda, reconozco que le estaban funcionando. Asentí con la cabeza aún sin poder comprenderlo todo, esa chica me confundía tanto.

-Me cambiaré la ropa y bajo… ¿de acuerdo? – Ella asintió y me apresuré a hacer lo que debía, esa chica, esa chica…

Había un resplandeciente plato de porcelana sobre la mesa, con un emparedado justo en medio y a la orilla una ensalada de lechuga adornando cuidadosamente los alimentos. Escuché la licuadora andar y luego ella se volvió para mirarme.

-Ah, no tardaste nada, toma asiento por favor – Me señaló el lugar de la mesa y luego se acercó para colocar un par de copas, una ya lista con agua natural y la otra la llenó de jugo de naranja – Espero que te guste, el emparedado tiene doble rebanada de jamón de pavo y pollo, como Alex dice que te gusta, queso blanco y algo de especias – Observé los alimentos y tomé el tenedor para pinzar un trozo de lechuga.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – Pregunté deteniéndome antes de llevármela a la boca.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esto, prepararme la cena – La chica me miró con un visible brillo en sus lindos ojos marrones, estaba sentada al lado mío, con el mandil puesto, y una mano sosteniendo su mentón.

-Porque llegaste tarde y te perdiste la cena.

-Sí pero… no tenías qué levantarte y prepararme algo, no debes…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no debes.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-Es mi respuesta.

Luego vino un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido de nuevo por ella - ¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué?

-El emparedado, ¿lo he hecho bien?

Coloqué la mitad del sándwich sobre el plato y la miré – Sí, eres muy buena cocinera, tienes una virtud – Ella sonrió sin decir nada más y yo volví a morder el pan relleno de mayonesa y jamón, sintiendo su penetrante mirada sobre mí - ¿Quieres? – Le dije ofreciendo de lo poco que ya quedaba.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y se acercó para dar una mordida pequeña, nuestras miradas se cruzaron en ese momento y luego que ella se separó tenía un poco de crema embarrada en los labios, mi primer instinto fue animalesco, porque no racionalicé sobre cuál sería la mejor manera de actuar en ese momento, sólo toqué su mejilla y con mi dedo pulgar limpié el líquido blanco que tenía, a la sensación de mi piel rozando su mejilla ella giró su cabeza y como un gatito mimado cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la caricia de mi mano, luego mi otro movimiento animalesco fue, en lugar de limpiarme con una servilleta, me llevé el dedo a la boca y lamí la crema que había quitado de su cara, luego remojé mis labios con la lengua y aun mirándola tuve el insano deseo de besarla, estoy segura que ella también lo quería porque de repente el espacio entre ella y yo se fue cerrando poco a poco, hasta que sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi nariz, mi deseo por besarla se hizo más intenso y si la imprudente de Trina Vega no hubiera aparecido en ese momento de magia, lo hubiese hecho. Maldita Trina.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí y a ésta hora?

-Charlábamos – Respondió Tori con naturalidad.

-¿A ésta hora?

-Sí, a ésta hora, más temprano, más tarde, da lo mismo.

-¿Qué no te da algo… para estar con ésta chica aquí, cuando ella nos trata tan mal?

-Trina, ¿no estabas durmiendo? ¿Qué haces levantada?

-Tuve sed, vine a tomar agua y no esperaba ésta escenita, es traición a la familia.

-Déjate de payasadas.

-Ve a dormir ahora Tori.

-Pfff – Resopló la morena – Tú no me mandas.

-Soy tu hermana mayor.

-No me importa que seas mi hermana mayor, Jade y yo sólo estamos charlando ¿está bien?

-Como tú quieras hermana, luego no te quejes de que ésta chica te patea el trasero. Bye.

La molesta hermana mayor se retiró finalmente y mientras yo terminaba de comer mi cena, Tori se apresuró a limpiar la cocina, cuando hubo terminado se volvió a mí, que le esperaba para retirarnos.

-Gracias por la cena – Inconscientemente bajé mi mirada y entrelacé mis dedos un poco tímida.

-Haría esto todas las veces que fuera posible – Casi susurró, alcé mi vista y me topé con sus bellísimos ojos, entonces ella se acercó a mí y puso suavemente un beso en mi mejilla.

-Vayamos a dormir ahora. Buenas noches Jade.

-Buenas noches Tori – La ví subir las escaleras y supe entonces que lo que pasaba con ella, iba a ser muy complicado de ocultar. Intenté llamar a la puerta de su habitación pero me acobardé al último instante, entré a mi cuarto y me quedé un momento recargada contra la pared, pero entonces me decidí y fui a llamar a la vecina de enfrente, ella se asombró cuando me miró parada bajo el umbral de su puerta, tenía puesto un camisón transparente que hacía notar sus pechos desnudos y aparté mi vista un poco de sus pequeños pezones que se marcaban muy bien por debajo de la tela blanca, lo notó y se ruborizó, entonces cruzó los brazos.

-No hay nada ahí que no hubiese visto antes totalmente descubiertos.

Tragó saliva y bajó la vista al suelo.

-¿En qué te puedo servir ahora? – Preguntó aun sin mirarme. Ésta vez fui yo quien tragó saliva y se esforzó en armar una oración propicia.

-Sólo quería darte las gracias de nuevo – Entonces me miró.

-Ya me las diste.

-Por eso dije, de nuevo.

-No tenías qué hacerlo pero… me agrada que sintieras… y que vinieras…

Alzó su vista y se quedó trabada, nuestras miradas cruzándose una vez más, creo que yo era más animal de lo que pensaba, me acerqué a sus labios y olfateé, a escasos centímetros de rozarlos con mi boca, pero me detuve a tiempo y en cambio la besé también en la mejilla, pero más cerca de la comisura de sus labios, al instante sentí que su piel se erizó y ella se puso rígida.

-Jade…

-Buenas noches Tori… - Susurré y lentamente desaparecí en el interior de mi habitación…

Mi público, creo que me pasé por un par de días si no mal recuerdo, es por eso que ésta vez no prometeré la próxima actualización tan cercana, porque verán algo nuevo de mí, si no me falla, hasta aproximadamente en tres semanas, aunque puede ser antes, todo es cosa de que el trabajo me deje, saben bien que sigo aquí por ustedes, porque siempre están aquí motivándome, por eso no los dejo. Se les aprecia mucho mis estimados.

A petición de Guest, les dejo mi Top 5 de fics Jori favoritos, jajajaja, creo que voy a llenar mi top five de una sola escritora XD:

**5.- La Musa de una Historia de Miedo** (by Mr. Rex, está en desarrollo, pero Mr. Rex, eres increíble, por siempre mi escritor/a favorito/a).

**4.- No llores Pequeña** (by Mr. Rex jajajajaja, pensarán que exagero, pero no puedo negarles que me encanta su escritura, y éste fic se me hizo tan tierno y tan perfecto para describir la amistad tan "dispareja" entre Jade y Cat, Mr. Rex es maravilloso/a).

**3.- ¿Dónde está Cat?** (by Mr. Rex XD, en serio me gusta mucho y ésta historia hizo que me quedara sin uñas y amé a Robbie Shapiro a pesar que mató a mi linda chica gótica… ups, si no la han leído, mis disculpas, léanla XD).

**2.- Voy a Esperarte** (by Mr. Rex, como decía, es mi autor/a favorito/a de Fanfiction y ésta historia me hizo llorar porque me pareció tan real que simplemente me sentía dentro de ella).

**1.- Una Fiera Herida** (by Mr. Rex, por comentar ésta historia fue por lo que, aparte de Jade, me inspiré a abrir mi cuenta aquí, le amo).

Y hay otras como Correos de ABlaker y 100 Días con ella de la misma autora, Conquistarte de JathanJori98, Esto es sólo sexo de Ouroboros Life, Yo quiero ese Frugelé, de Dra. K – Doof, que sería mi sexto fic favorito y yo sé que aquí hay bastantes autores y autoras estupendos que lo hacen maravilloso, les felicito a todos ustedes comunidad escritora porque las letras, son un arte que como fuego debe ser avivado, no permitamos que se extinga. Ahora díganme ustedes cuál es su fic favorito al momento, no tiene qué ser mío XD, o díganme cuál de los míos es su favorito y aparte uno que no sea mío.

**Se despide por ésta vez su amiga… LindsayWest, hasta muy prontito… : - ) **


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola mi apreciado público lector! ¿Se acuerdan que hace unos días estaba felizmente enamorada? Lo sigo estando XD Pero he tenido un problema : - ( Que espero se solucione pronto, envíenme sus buenas vibras ¡_please_! : - )

Vale, les tengo actualización y agradecimientos especiales a mis lectores/as opinativos/as.-_** Ola Ke Ase**_, ¡ya hay capítulo nuevo YAY! Aplausos XD; _**Mafer199**_, ¿en serio? ¿Y cuál es tu historia favorita de todas esas?; _**Anonymous lol**_, sí, es un asunto extraño pero creo que cierto jeje, yo no sé si algunas lectoras de por acá son lesbianas, yo me estoy descubriendo XD, aún no lo puedo asegurar pero sí, queremos comernos a Jade, tooooditaaaa, ¿nos ayudas?; _**PanxaaaxD**_, mi amiga chilena, jaja, me llamaste de una forma muy curiosa : - ) Gracias por lo de asombrosa ; - ) ; _**JheyVi**_, hermanita, muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, espero que nunca te canses de decírmelo en serio jaja; _**Inutachi6,**_ por pensar que se iban a besar ¿crees que eres pervertida…? XD Si supieras lo que otras pensamos con tan sólo un roce de ellas en el programa : - O XD Holly… creo que luego no la amarás tanto XD: _**Yoshi**_, gracias una vez más por tus comentarios, La otra cara de Jade West fue mi primer fic y aunque con errores, le tengo aprecio jaja, y Mr. Rex es un as con las letras, le amo; _**Vaniap0211**_, gracias lectora, no sé si fue pronto, perdí la noción del tiempo entre todo lo que hago jaja;** DannyWest**, recomiéndame otros fics, a veces entro a sus perfiles y reviso sus favoritos, entonces los leo, qué padre que te iniciara con el Jori jajajaja, Te Amamos Fantasma Asesino es un poco de mí, es decir, creo que soy un poco la Tori de esa historia : - ) ; _**Ciaralovekate,**_ bueno, seguiré así mientras a mis lectores les agrade lo que hago : - ) muchas gracias;

**Guest** jajajaja, Loverxanime me hace reír a carcajadas con sus historias, todas las que mencionaste son maravillosas, como ya sabes, Mr. Rex es mi favorito, gracias por lo del carisma : - ) ; _**Inugami18**_, mezcla de emociones ¿porqué? ¿Qué pachó? Gracias por que leerme : - ) : _**Dra. K – Doof, **_esa ha sido al momento tu obra maestra querida, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Ahora, te prometo mucho más Jori para el próximo capítulo ¿vale? Porque será una historia de no más de once capítulos así que ese beso y ese 1313 se acerca XD; _**Fabby**_… venga, una Sherlock Holmes por aquí eh… GRANDIOSO, ¿ya sabes dónde vivo? XD Muchas gracias por comentar en mi historia y porque te ha agradado lo que escribo, besos; _**Vane23**_, ¿en serio soy tu autora favorita…? ¡Wow! Siempre me han dicho "eres una de mis autoras favoritas" pero no que soy su favorita, creo que eres la primera y es ¡INCREÍBLE! :-D Gracias :´) ; _**Mi**_, claro, mientras mi público me siga leyendo, yo seguiré escribiendo : - ) ; **Nina West Rutter**, claro que sigo con la historia pequeña, si ésta tiene un final : - P ; _**Mas Allá de la Realidad**_ jaja, sí, lo sé, si tú eres la reina del drama ¿no? XD Me alegro que sigas viva XD; _**Girlradioactive**_, ¿también estás enamorada? ¡Chócalas compañera! XD Bueno, me alegra que mi escritura te convenciera finalmente, gracias por animarte a comentar, cada review que recibo es increíble para mí TENKIU; _**Westy,**_ jajajaja, seee, que Ariana se pierda o se dedique a otra cosa XD, acá es Jori/Elitoria, nota* Ariana no me desagrada tanto; _**Silverke**_, espero que tus ansias hayan sido saciadas : - ) Acá lo tienes : - P

Y a mis lectores anónimos… MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME EN ANONIMATO. Gracias por añadirme a autores favoritos, historia favorita y por seguirme, ¡cómo se les aprecia!

Les dejo para que lean… **Victorious no es mío**, si no en el programa yo sería el personaje que se casa con Jade… XD _BESOS A TODOS/AS…_

**CHAPTER 6.**

Ese día no hizo falta la rutina acostumbrada de ponernos a pelear por la posesión del baño, cuando asomé la cara fuera de mi habitación, ella estaba saliendo de la suya, una sonrisa ligera se dibujó en su bellísimo rostro y yo le devolví el gesto, piensen en cómo se sentirían ustedes si cada mañana se toparan con esos ojos azules, tan fríos pero tan atrapantes como un mar que se congela y te congela aprisionándote entre sus heladas aguas.

-Buenos días Jade – Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho me tomé la libertad de darle los buenos días con un beso en su mejilla derecha, un beso muy tierno, yo estaba descalza y me alcé ligeramente de puntitas para hacerlo, aunque no hacía falta quise hacerlo así, ella no protestó.

Me dirigí al baño y abrí la puerta conociendo que la sensual chica gótica estaba detrás de mí, giré mi cabeza hacia ella nuevamente y le indiqué que pasara, lo hizo y yo la seguí dentro.

Ésta vez sin razón aparente me tomé el tiempo de ponerle el seguro a la puerta y entonces comencé a quitarme la ropa, por extraño que parezca no sentía ningún pudor al tenerla delante, ya no, es decir, yo no era ninguna aventada, no me desnudaría así con cualquiera, era Jade, y siendo Jade, aunque tantas veces se burlara de mi cuerpo, había algo con ella que me hacía sentir diferente, que me hacía tener una confianza garrafal… era Jade… mi hermanastra.

Supongo que las hermanas deben tener esa confianza entre ellas ¿no? Bueno, yo quería llevar una buena relación con la chica West, si íbamos a ser familia significaba que frecuentemente tendríamos qué convivir, así que intentar llevar las cosas tranquilas era lo ideal para ambas, yo sería pronto de su familia y ella de la mía, aunque no le gustara. Supongo también que de alguna forma ella pensaba lo mismo porque había esas ocasiones, como la que narro, en que se portaba tan encantadora, que sencillamente te envolvía en un cúmulo de alucinaciones inquietantes, por el hecho de que te hacía sentir de maravilla.

En lo que ella probaba el agua yo terminé de desnudarme y ahora tocaba su turno, así que situada detrás de la niña tuve mi momento de contemplación extra normal, ví la bata blanca deslizarse de su espalda hacia el suelo, cayendo finísimamente imaginándome lo que sintió esa bata al deslizarse por esa suave y pálida piel de porcelana, casi pude ver que los vellos se le erizaron al descubrirse contra la temperatura un poco húmeda del baño, seguí la línea de los omóplatos de su espalda hacia abajo, donde la línea se modificaba en delicadas curvas que dibujaban sus tan bien torneados glúteos, como deben imaginarse, pálidos igualmente como el resto de todo su cuerpo; volví mi vista hacia arriba y contemplé los cabellos negros sobre sus hombros, entonces ví que su bello rostro se giró hacia mi lugar y pude captar una impecable imagen de su perfil, todo en ella parecía tan perfecto, como moldeado a mano por el mejor escultor de toda la historia de las artes en el mundo. Suspiré.

-¿Vienes? – Preguntó ella y toda embobada como me encontraba entonces no pude más que asentir con la cabeza, pasé por su lado y me metí a la ducha seguida por Jade, quien se ocupó de abrir la llave de la regadera dejando escapar el agua tibia que enseguida humedeció sus negros cabellos y empapó su fina anatomía. Me tomó de la mano para cederme lugar y entonces comencé mi ritual de higiene así como ella; el aroma a mango de su champú me resultó embriagador que conforme frotaba la espuma por mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo cerraba los ojos dejándome llevar entre sensaciones de olor a mango. Me encantaba.

-¿Te ayudo? – Escuché, y entonces sentí su mano tocar de nuevo la mía tomando la pastilla de jabón para ayudarme a frotar con ésta la espalda, recogí mi cabello hacia un lado y dejé que ella hiciera su parte, sólo de sentir el jabón ser embarrado en mi piel por los movimientos de sus manos sentía estremecer cada parte de mí. Era bueno estar bajo la regadera, porque entonces todo líquido que no debería estarse haciendo presente, se perdía entre las miríadas de gotas cayendo hasta perderse en el charco del piso.

-¿Mi turno? – Hablé. Tomé el jabón entre mis manos y con movimientos lentos y casi rítmicos la ayudé a bañarse, era tan coqueto, sensual y provocador que creo que la situación se hizo cargo de nosotras porque ninguna podía articular una sola palabra, hasta que el agua fría me hizo lanzar un alarido por el brusco cambio de temperatura. Ella comenzó a reír.

-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer Jadelyn West?! ¡Va a darme una calentura horrible!

-La calentura ya la tienes arriba.

-¡¿Qué?! – Las mejillas se me pusieron rojas y una sensación de calor me invadió de repente, ella continuaba riendo – Ya verás – Dije y le lancé espuma sobre la cara, espuma que le llegó a la boca de manera que la hizo escupir.

-¿Así de sucio juegas niñita? ¿Así de sucio? – Su tono de voz y la sonrisa maléfica de su cara me dio más temor de lo que una película de terror podía causarme.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y llenó de jabón toda mi cara, lo que hizo que me llegara a los ojos y los sentí arder, dejándome ciega por un par de segundos en los que no hallaba cómo sostenerme para no resbalar y caer, sólo escuchaba sus carcajadas. Pero su acción fue algo que me convino porque luego que el jabón dejó de hacer efecto, seguí fingiendo mi ceguera al grado que pude tocar "sin querer", partes que de otra manera no me serían permitidas.

-Te estás pasando Vega.

-¡Me has dejado ciega para siempre!

-No seas exagerada… ¡Oye! – Sentí algo blando y apreté, sabía lo que era - ¡No te pases! – Reí interiormente y entonces tomé una de sus piernas y la levanté haciéndola resbalar y caer pero no drásticamente, porque casi estábamos hincadas tratando de protegernos la una de la otra, cayó sobre sus sentaderas y fue un duro golpe para su ego, hizo lo mismo y comenzamos una lucha encarnizada en el suelo buscando nuestro dominio.

-¡Basta! – Le decía, obviamente ella era más fuerte que yo y como única arma que encontré para mi defensa, comencé a hacerle cosquillas, lo que triunfantemente hizo efecto.

-¡No, no Tori, no! – Gritaba entre carcajadas - ¡No por favor no, cosquillas no! ¡Cosquillas noooo!

Su fuerza y resistencia pudieron más que mi adrenalina por la situación y entonces exhausta consiguió derribarme, en el acto me sujeté de sus brazos y la hice casi caer junto conmigo pero alcanzó a detenerse al mismo tiempo que evitaba mi dolorosa caída contra el suelo.

Nuestros rostros quedaron entonces tan peligrosamente cerca que casi podía sentir una alarma roja destellear entre los escasos centímetros que nos separaban. Las gotas de agua que caían de su rostro se venían en caída libre sobre el mío y estoy segura que ella luchaba internamente por decidirse a acercarse más o retirarse por completo. Mi respiración se volvió agitada y quise ayudar un poco. Alcé la mano que no la estaba sujetando para tocar su mejilla y de esa manera impulsarla para que se acercara de una vez por todas, estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando el momento mágico se rompió.

-Se nos hará tarde para la escuela – Mi corazón pareció como un globo desinflado.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y terminamos de ducharnos, el juego extraño entre las dos siguió mientras nos lavábamos los dientes, inesperadamente recordé la tarjeta que había recogido de ese lavamanos y me pareció buen momento para revelar quién la tenía, pero luego me arrepentí, no se la daría hasta que averiguara quién era esa tal "Stephanie".

Me embarré de pasta dental por toda la boca y la besé de nuevo en la mejilla y antes que tuviera tiempo de responder salí corriendo hacia la puerta para escapar pero como siempre, perdí justo al momento que la abría, me atrapó y apretó la barra de pasta dental llenando mi cara con ella.

-¡Jade! – Comenzó a celebrar su victoria.

-Qué lindo se divierten ustedes dos.

Era una voz diferente, me quedé casi paralizada cuando ví a Trina frunciendo el entrecejo frente a nosotras.

-Ya veo porqué siempre llegamos tarde, ¿terminó la ducha hermana?

-Sí… nos estábamos lavando los dientes.

-¿En serio…? – Preguntó como si no lo creyera – Tengo qué recordarte hermanita… que pronto nuestra familia se hará más grande, y quedaremos emparentadas con la chica que te divierte todos los días en el baño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que tú niña West, has rebasado el límite de nuestra confianza, te recuerdo que Tori es una chica al igual que tú, y que pronto será tu hermanastra.

-Nunca me he dejado llevar por los discursos.

-Le diré a mamá de sus "encuentros" en el baño.

-De acuerdo – Dijo mi hermanastra alejándose de las dos – Dile también que has estado un poco celosa porque te gané una apuesta y Beck se ha enamorado de mí y a ti te ignora.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Que alguien te crea – Le hizo un guiño y se retiró.

Trina se volvió a mí – Es una total mentira.

-¿Sí? Pues yo le creo…

-Un momento – Dijo deteniéndome del brazo – Tú le crees, claro, porque entre ustedes dos hay cosas que están ocultando.

-Estás loca.

-No, sólo quiero recordarte hermanita, que esas cosas no vienen con nuestra familia, y que ni se te ocurra andarte con eso porque voy a decírselo a mi madre, no me gustaría que todos en la escuela me señalaran como la hermana mayor de una lesbiana…

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, sé muy bien de sus "casuales" encuentros en el baño, y ésta mañana la han pasado muy bien ¿no es así? Como que ya no tienes ningún pudor hermana.

-Sólo estás celosa.

-Ya veremos qué dice nuestra madre de eso.

-Anda y ve con el chisme, que te estás muriendo por contárselo, no pierdas tiempo Trina.

Me sentí un poco ultrajada, es como si por algún tiempo Jade y yo hubiéramos estado visitando un paisaje secreto, algo así como Narnia, sólo ella y yo, y de repente viene alguien a descubrir nuestro secreto e intentar terminarlo, eso no me gustaba, porque me encantaba cuando Jade y yo estábamos en Narnia, lo disfrutaba mucho y ella también, el saber que Trina ya sabía de eso me hacía sentir muy enojada.

**XXX**

-Tori tú irás en la parte trasera.

Miré hacia la chica y fruncí las cejas, ¿qué se creía para gobernar los lugares en mi auto? Sin embargo no protesté porque mi padre y la tal Holly estaban ahí y no era el momento en el que quería comenzar una discusión. Sin embargo me sentí molesta, molesta porque Vega tampoco pudo objetar nada y eso me hacía suponer que de algún modo era como si Trina tuviera la jugada entre sus manos, y eso yo no lo iba a tolerar, por ahora estaba bien, pero no pasaría más que de un momento, a mí no me gusta que nadie me gobierne, mucho menos una chica boba.

-Tori, ¿has escuchado acerca de Katie Hollander?

-No, ¿qué pasa con Katie Hollander? – Respondió la morena desde atrás, con un gesto aburrido asomando por la ventana.

-Dicen que está saliendo con Tracy McKarner, ¿puedes creerlo? Tracy McKarner.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Cómo que qué…? Hermana – Dijo volviendo su rostro hacia la chica de atrás – Por si no me entendiste ellas dos son M-U-J-E-R-E-S. Mujeres.

-Como que no me importa mucho – Y luego se acomodó en el asiento para mirar de frente – Trina una persona es libre para salir con quien quiera.

-Perdón, no si son mujeres.

-¿Qué tienes contra eso?

-Hermana reacciona, imagínate que ellas dos continúen saliendo, y luego quieran casarse, y luego se casen, y luego van de luna de miel…

-¿Y?

-Por DIOS, Tori, en algún momento ellas dos… estarán juntas ¿sí me entiendes? – Y luego añadió susurrando – Tendrán sexo – La chica morena giró los ojos hacia arriba y se dejó caer sobre el asiento del auto.

-Eres tú la que está pensando en eso.

-Qué asco.

-Es su vida, déjalas.

-En serio qué asco, no me imaginaría hacer eso… guay, asqueroso – Y siguió limándose las uñas.

Yo miré por el espejo retrovisor en silencio y me topé a su vez con la mirada marrón de Vega, sus ojos sonrieron y volví mi vista al frente. Por mucho tiempo también me pareció asquerosa la idea de acostarme con otra chica, hasta que un día una pelirroja me besó, sí, estoy hablando de Cat Valentine, en aquél momento me pareció un juego inocente, teníamos siete años y jugábamos a la mamá y al papá. Después, como a los doce, otra chica me besó, estábamos en Inglaterra y yo me encontraba en un paseo con mi profesor de violín y otros de sus alumnos, cuando en un momento de descuido, giré mi cabeza y mis labios fueron sellados por otros, una violinista de catorce años que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, yo me quedé un poco estupefacta mirando a la rubia ir hacia sus amigas quienes la recibieron con risitas idiotas, como si acabara de llevar a cabo una gran osadía, seguí mirando por el telescopio hacia el firmamento. Ese mismo día más tarde no dormí recordando ese beso, y el beso de la pelirroja que en aquél tiempo en realidad era castaña.

Desde entonces, toda vez que tenía la oportunidad de encontrarme con Cat, ella me besaba en la boca y a mí me gustaba. Pero tener sexo con otra chica era diferente, nunca antes lo había hecho aunque oportunidades no faltaban, no concebí la idea, los cuerpos femeninos me resultaban atractivos pero únicamente como arte visual, no para desear tocarlos, ni tampoco fantaseaba, coquetear con las mujeres, como ya había contado antes, sólo era uno de mis pasatiempos.

Con Vega la situación era distinta, ese cuerpo me gustaba, me gustaba más que un simple arte visual, había algo en ese cuerpo esbelto que me encendía de los pies a la cabeza sólo de tenerlo cerca y desnudo, había algo en Tori que me instaba a tocarla, había algo en sus labios que me simplemente desfallecía por besarlos. Lo que dijera Trina me valía un cacahuate, por mí puede pensar lo que quiera, yo también sentiría cierto repudio de imaginar que en lugar de Tori tuviera qué compartir la ducha con Trina. A-S-C-O.

**XXX**

Me senté con ellos a la hora del descanso, Cat estaba ahí y no podía decirle que no a esa pelirroja, no sé porqué, sólo no podía decirle que no, los estresantes momentos que pasaba con ella me causaban muchas sonrisas y le hacía bien a mi personalidad fría, además la pequeña era muy atenta conmigo.

-Deberíamos ir al karaoke dokie.

-Imposible – Dijo Beck – Creo que a la señorita West no le agradó mucho ese lugar – Tori lo miró curiosa.

-¿No la pasaron bien?

-A excepción de los besos todo estuvo del asco – Respondí llevándome un trozo de lechuga a la boca, la morena me miró enseguida y su rostro se puso muy serio.

-No hubo besos – el chico lo estaba arruinando– Sólo uno cuando te llevé a tu casa y…

-No es mi casa.

-Cierto Jade, ¿por qué estás ahí? – Habló la pelirroja retirándome un mechón de cabello del hombro hacia atrás – Deberías venir a vivir conmigo, o podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo.

La miré, a ella le encantaba estar todo el tiempo conmigo – Gracias Cat, pero pronto podré mudarme a mi propia casa; cuando quede lista y ya no falta mucho, iré a vivir allá.

-¿Tú solita?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo ir a vivir contigo?

-No – Hizo un puchero y luego le susurré al oído – Acuérdate que tu hermano debe encontrar el tesoro.

-Es verdad – Dijo ella susurrando también, y le guiñé.

Ella se volvió a su postre sonriendo y luego volvió a correr el mechón de mi cabello hacia atrás y me besó en los labios, hablando de besos. Los otros cuatro chicos en la mesa se quedaron en mudos, luego Cat y yo volvimos a lo nuestro y supongo que lo dejaron por entonces.

**XXX**

-¿Lista Vega?

-Sí – Dije después de abrocharme el cinturón. Ella encendió el _clutch _y arrancó el vehículo.

-Jade… ¿no vamos a esperar a Trina?

-Que se vaya caminando.

-Pero…

-Olvídate de eso ¿quieres? No deseo escuchar nada de Trina por al menos un par de horas.

-Está bien – Dije, y me moví para pasarme al asiento del copiloto - ¿Y a dónde vamos?

-A cualquier parte.

En realidad fuimos a muchos lados, estuvimos dando vueltas por toda la ciudad y pasé la mejor tarde de mi vida, compramos comida y bebidas chatarra y fue suficiente para estar en el paraíso por un buen rato.

-¿Es esto lo que se siente no? Hacer esto con tu hermana, éste tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué no lo haces con Trina?

Yo bajé la mirada y sonreí – Hacemos cosas juntas pero como éstas casi no, Trina es muy superficial, no le gusta lo sencillo… Me encantaría hacer más cosas divertidas con ella pero no es muy permisible.

-Entiendo – Dijo y me ofreció el tarro de nieve – Joshua y yo solíamos pasarlo juntos muy a menudo, hasta que él creció y se estableció en Estados Unidos.

-¿A dónde acostumbraban a ir?

-Nos gustaba mucho la naturaleza, porque mi madre nos enseñó a valorarla, era ecologista y siempre nos enseñó a tener respeto por las plantas y los animales.

-Pensé que tu madre era artista.

-También lo era, mi madre hacía bastantes cosas, por eso Joshua y yo visitábamos los museos de arte, en varios museos de Europa hay cuadros que pintó mi madre, hay uno mío en Inglaterra.

-¿En serio?

-Mi madre nos dibujó a los tres y también a mi padre, pero estamos en museos distintos, mi cuadro está en Londres, el de Joshua en Francia y el de Alex en Japón.

-¿Tú sabes dibujar?

-No como ella pero sé un poco… podría dibujarte – la miré, en sus rasgos se notaba un sobrio rubor y un gesto tímido.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Te gustaría?

-Por supuesto.

-Vale, sólo hace falta un fondo y una forma – Y rió de una manera hermosa que me hizo estremecer, sin ese aspecto frío que siempre la caracterizaba – Si quieres te dibujo desnuda – Se llevó la cuchara de nieve a la boca sin mirarme.

-¿Desnuda…? Bien, hazlo.

-¿Quieres que te dibuje desnuda? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Porque es muy atrevido quizá?

-Como si no me estuviste bañando hoy más temprano – Soltó una gran carcajada – Ya conoces todo de mí.

-Vale, aunque suena de lo más trillado y serás la versión latina de Rose de la película Titanic, te dibujaré desnuda.

-Arranca éste auto.

-¿Cómo?

-Conozco el lugar ideal para eso.

-¿Conoces un sitio?

-Y va a gustarte, anda.

Nos alejamos del mirador rumbo a un lugar un tanto apartado de la ciudad, hacia las orillas, un bosque de pinos altos.

-¿Segura que quieres desnudarte aquí?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque hace frío.

-Vale la pena… ¿te gusta?

-¿Éste lugar? Sí, es hermoso Tori.

-A veces venimos con mi padre de _pic nic_, sólo viene gente los domingos.

Me quité la chaqueta con la insignia de Hollywood Arts y la dejé caer sobre la alfombra de hojas secas, luego continué con el resto de la ropa, sintiendo su fuerte mirada sobre mí.

-Sabes que el dibujo no quedará listo hoy ¿verdad? Tendremos qué venir un par de veces más.

-Lo sé, tómate tu tiempo – Ella fue al auto por su cuaderno de dibujo y sus pinceles, cuando volvió, yo ya estaba lista.

-¿Cuál es el mejor ángulo? – Pregunté y noté cómo su mirada me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, y me encantó, me gustaba sentirme admirada por ella.

-P-ponte de espaldas hacia mí, c-como si caminaras adentrándote en el bosque.

-¿Así? – Dije, anticipando todos sus nervios.

-S-sí, u-un poco más allá pero en esa misma dirección, y déjate el cabello suelto sobre la espalda.

-Lo que usted diga señorita pintora – Ella sonrió.

-Excelente, ahora no te muevas por favor, esa posición está perfecta.

Entonces el silencio se hizo cargo de nuestra concentración, sólo escuchaba de vez en vez el carraspeo del lápiz sobre el papel y ligeras pisadas sobre las hojas, en algún momento que no me resistía a mirar, la ví de pie con las cejas fruncidas sobre la imagen en su cuaderno.

-No te muevas Tori – Entonces volvía a mi posición. El frío me estaba calando los huesos, pero el momento me llenaba de una placentera sensación de temperatura alta por dentro y podía soportarlo.

-¿Jade?

-Dime.

-Es una buena relación de hermanas ¿no? La que nosotras tenemos.

-Por supuesto, aunque sigo militando con la idea de que somos diferentes y de que yo no quiero emparentar con nadie, pero puedo soportarte por un tiempo, eso es también propio de las hermanas ¿no?

-Sí… supongo…

-Tienes una bella anatomía Tori, en serio – Sonreí.

-Gracias – Por dentro yo sabía que había una chica mucho más perfecta que lo que yo le podía parecer – Si tú te desnudaras aquí, creo que tu piel se tornaría más pálida de lo que és – Rió.

-Sólo me desnudo cuando quiero molestar a alguien.

-¿Y cuando te cases qué?

-Es otra historia, además yo no pienso casarme.

-¿Ah no?

-No, me gusta mi libertad, la disfruto mucho, no quiero atarme a ninguna persona para toda mi vida.

-¿Y si te enamoraras?

Sus ojos se alzaron para observar a detalle una curva de mi espalda – Yo no me enamoro Vega, puedo salir con personas pero jamás enamorarme, es mi código de ética.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me parece absurdo, en el amor se sufre bastante y te hace parecer idiota.

-Pero es lindo, amar a alguien y sentir que te aman es algo muy lindo.

-Sí, pero sin compromisos.

-¿Y si llega alguien y te enamorara?

-No llegará, afortunadamente.

Yo espero que eso cambie pronto - ¿Y qué me dices de Cat?

-¿Cat?

-Te besó.

-Sí, suele hacerlo a menudo… - Yo giré hacia ella - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas igual que Trina? ¿Te da asco que dos mujeres se besen?

-Claro que no pero… no es normal que ustedes dos… son amigas…

-Sí, pero ellas es así… Está enamorada de Robbie así que no pasa nada, sólo es así, le agrado.

-¿Y tú… tendrías… sexo con otra chica?

-No lo sé, es posible…

-¿Cómo?

-¿Porqué te escandalizas tanto? Digo que soy libre para amar a quien yo quiera, si llega una mujer que me interese y se da la oportunidad de estar con ella entonces ¿por qué no lo haría? No pierdo nada y puede gustarme por ser bueno.

-¿En qué tipo de chica te fijarías?

Detuvo un momento su actividad para responderme sonriendo – Tú no tienes esperanza conmigo - Y me volví a ella molesta – Vas a ser mi hermana Tori, estamos forjando esa relación ¿no es así? además no es como si quisieras que pasara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Te gustaría que pasara?

-No… no, es que… No, creo que ya aprendí a verte como de la familia.

-¿Ves? Cuando quiera salir con una chica posiblemente sea con Cat Valentine, ella es diferente.

¿Por qué era diferente? ¿Qué tenía Cat Valentine que tanto le gustaba a ella?

-Creo que terminamos por hoy, date la vuelta…

¿Porqué Cat Valentine, Jade West?

**XXX**

-Ahí están, ahí están madre, por fin se han dignado a volver a casa, ya puedes recriminarles.

-Tranquila Trina, por favor.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué sucede, qué sucede? ¿Preguntas qué sucede hermana?

-Trina, pensamos que te habías marchado antes, te estuvimos esperando y no llegaste al auto.

-Sí, porque iba a salir con Kevin Torckelman pero él no llegó.

-Entonces no es nuestra culpa.

-De todos modos no es a eso a lo que me refiero hermana.

-Entonces no sé de qué hablas.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Mamá por favor.

-Trina me ha dicho lo que pasó hoy en el baño.

-No sólo hoy.

-Tu hermana dijo que ustedes dos se estaban duchando juntas – Tori se puso un poco pálida – Pero ya Jade me aclaró el porqué de eso.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntaron las dos Vega al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, antes de salir a la escuela por la mañana Jade habló conmigo y me dijo lo de la ducha juntas, y es porque si no, no podían llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

-Exacto.

-Madre…

-Lo siento Trina, Jade ya me lo había explicado.

-Pero eso…

-Es todo Trina.

-Excelente, con permiso entonces, voy a mi habitación – Dije para zafarme de eso.

Efectivamente, quise ganarle la jugada a la boba de las botas violetas y le pedí un momento a la tal Holly más temprano para decirle lo de la ducha, y ella lo entendió muy bien, así que ya no había pretexto para tenernos en sus manos.

-Por suerte, eso ya quedó solucionado Tori – Prosiguió la madre cuando la morena ya se estaba retirando también – Ya no tendrán problemas con eso.

El rostro de la latina se tornó más pálido que hace un momento y de la manera más discreta que pudo corrió hacia el pasillo de la segunda planta, yo estaba ahí, mirando cómo el baño que apenas hace unas horas ella y yo habíamos compartido, era derrumbado en su totalidad.

-Holly quiere que abramos un ventanal en ésta parte, ahora que sus baños han quedado terminados señoritas.

La morena se acercó a mí unos centímetros por detrás y colocó su mano recargándose sobre mi hombro. No más duchas juntas Tori Vega…

**Mi estimado público, si retardo mi escritura, es por causa de estudio y trabajo, estoy segura que me disculpan por eso. Agradezco su lectura y opinión dentro de éste capítulo, saben que todo su apoyo hacia esto es agradecido en gran manera de mi parte. ¿Cuántos de aquí extrañan Jori y a Victorious? Si escribieran la historia original del programa, ¿hay algo que hubieran cambiado de él, o están conformes como nos fue presentado? A mí en particular, lo único que me habría gustado es que fuera una serie más abierta y la cambiaran a un canal para mayores, donde Jori hubiera podido ser una realidad : - ( Nos vemos pronto mis estimados y estimadas, les quiere su amiga… LindsayWest…**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola, hola, hola! Mi querido público lector, a ambos públicos, al que me lee y opina, y al que sólo me lee ¡HOLA! : - ) Les dejo mi actualización en ésta historia, esperando como siempre sea bien recibida por ustedes mis queridos y queridas, y si les parece bueno, me regalen sus opiniones, buenas o malas, ya saben, las buenas las guardamos y las malas, buscamos al atrevido y lo agarramos a palazos… XD ¡Es broma! Paso a mis saludos:

_**Jhey Vi**_, mi hermanita, muchas gracias por no cansarte de decírmelo, yo no me canso de leerlo : ´D, no más duchas juntas pero, hablamos de Jade West, algo se le ocurrirá; _**Guest 1**_, ¿una amiga como Cat? ¿En serio…? ¿En qué secundaria estabas? XD; _**Ola ke Ase**_, jajajaja, a mí también me cabrean, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? La TV es así de malosa XD Tu sueño estuvo bueno, digno de un fic sin censura ; - ) ; _**Mica**_, gracias : - ) podría ser una opción que no se casarán, pero no creo que pase, o tal vez sí… veamos cómo avanza esto; _**Guest 2**_, la tal Holly esa XD, sí, Trina no se abre aún, pero deja que una chica le mueva y entonces veremos si se calla la boca jeje…

_**Mafer199**_, eso de los cuadros estaba en mi mente… ¿cómo lo supiste? XD; _**Vaniap0211**_, yo creo que tenía mucho frío XD, siempre he dicho, que si Tori no fuera la protagonista del show, Jade siempre se saliera con la suya, por eso me gusta esa mujer, porque es inteligente y astuta : - D ; _**Anonymos lol**_… yo soy otra XD, estoy segura que hay chicas les entre mis lectoras, a ver, que levanten la mano XD, así como quienes se están descubriendo ejem, ejem XD; _**Dei Lee Gillies**_… ¡Ay por DIOS! XD Te tengo otra, ¡Oh, Dioh mioh! Esa me la enseñó una amiga de Chile jeje, es decir, la frase XD; _**Yoshi**_, mi otra hermanita, esa Jade me recuerda mucho a una persona que re-contra-requete-re-quiero horrores, duras para enamorarse pero aoww cuando lo hacen aooww, es belloooo : - D

_**Girl West**_, yo también pienso lo mismo, ya ves, eso que dicen que una persona nunca es 100% heterosexual, o sea que todas las chicas acá tenemos algo de les y los chicos algo de gay´s jeje, ni modo, así dice la psicología, no yo : - P ; _**Madameduvergiere**_, yo conozco a una chica que la vuelve loca el trasero de Tori Vega XD Tori es linda, pero a mí me ReContraReEncanta Liz Gillies, como ya lo habrás notado XD, por cierto, ¿a qué me puedes ayudar? Gustosa acepto tu ayuda : - D ; _**Silverke**_, te juro que yo no fui, fue Holly XD, no te preocupes, a lo mejor luego lo reconstruímos XD; _**Ciaralovecate**_, en el bosque, de la china, la chinita se perdió… ok no pues XD Pero, ese bosque, ese bosque… guardará algunos secretillos… ; - ) ; _**Nina West Rutter**_ ¡Aplausos para ti! Muchas lo hubiésemos querido ¡Fuera Beck Oliver… o Avan Jogia! O mínimo le hubieran creado un personaje interesante y entonces vendría bien a la historia XD;

_**Mas allá de la Realidad**_, si ya hasta te casaste con el drama, y como ambos son tan dramáticos, se divorciaron y se volvieron a juntar XD ahora están peleando por ver quién se queda con el perro XD; _**Forever – Gillies**_, enséñale español a tu novia XD Muchas gracias por tu review, yo leí la única historia que tienes en español y… me puso… M XD; _**DK – Sudi**_, sip, no más duchas, pero… todo pasa por algo ¿no? Entonces, habrá algo : - ) Muchas gracias por pasarte por acá y comentar en mi historia, ¡besos!; _**Fabby**_ XD Una pista, México XD, niños traumados en 3, 2, 1… XD A mí al menos me gustó un poquito el último capítulo porque hubo mucho Jori, no como nos gustaría pero hubo Jori al menos, qué nos queda : - (

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES MI PÚBLICO QUERIDO, me siento contenta en gran manera que esto les guste, gracias por sus lecturas, gracias por sus reviews, gracias por seguirme, por añadirme a favoritos y **GRACIAS en serio GRACIAS por todo lo que me escriben**, acá estamos para servir siempre : - )

**Victorious no es mío** o como dice Fabby, habría niños traumados con eso del Jori M XD, lástima : - ( No es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes… : - ( Nos leemos ; - )

**CHAPTER 7. **

No, en serio que no. No la estábamos pasando nada bien, bueno, al menos yo de mi parte, mi vecina de enfrente no lo sé, es una posibilidad, una mínima pero posibilidad al fin de cuentas, y era una esperanza para mí, de que ella se sintiera tan terrible como yo que esa mañana cada una tuviera que usar su propio baño para la ducha.

Me levanté como zombie de la orilla de la cama y me quedé largos segundos de pie frente a la puerta, mirándola como si fuera la entrada a otra dimensión, tal vez me llevaría al pasado, pero no al pasado de sólo ayer, a la época primitiva donde tendría qué pelearme con dinosaurios por un trozo de carne fresca. Deduciendo que el tiempo no tenía la misma paciencia que yo, decidí por fin abrir la puerta e introducirme a un mundo extraño, por "extrañeza" y valga la redundancia, le recordé, no hacía muchos días que ese baño lo estaba usando yo sola, pero algunos cortos otros días estaba usando el baño junto a una compañera de hogar, mi hermanita, la chica West, y ya me había acostumbrado.

Sí, parecía una zombie, una zombie en serio, pero el agua fría que cayó sobre mi cuerpo en cuanto giré la llave de la regadera me sacó de ese trance austero.

-¡Ay! – Chillé, y no me quedó de otra más que hacerme a la idea. Si tan sólo a la chica gótica se le ocurriera venir a buscarme - ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Parezco una loca, todos estos días te has estado portando muy mal Tori Vega, muy pero muy mal, recontra mal. No puedes pensar en esa muchacha, no puedes estar deseando tener más duchas con ella porque esa niña de enfrente será tu hermana en unos días; ajá, sí, tu hermana, TU HERMANA.

¡Rayos! ¿Y por qué demonios se le ocurre a Víktor West tener una hija tan sexy? ¿Por qué diablos la trajo a casa? Estaba bien en Japón, se hubiera quedado en Japón, sólo vino a causar remolinos de sentimientos dentro de mí -¡¿Sentimientos?! Cada vez estás más enferma Tori, deberías acudir al médico y pedirle que te de medicamentos contra la locura… o veneno para ratas.

Vale la pena conocer a la chica gótica, bien vale la pena, los japoneses no merecen apreciar su belleza, ella está bien aquí, en los Estados Unidos, muy bien, y está muy bien ubicada frente a mi habitación, muy bien ubicada frente a mi habitación.

-¿Me estará extrañando…? ¿Me estará extrañando como yo a ella?

Continué con la ducha sin mucho ánimo. Cuando bajé a la mesa por el desayuno, ella ya estaba sentada ahí, impecablemente limpia y fresca, hermosa, muy hermosa. Se llevó un trozo de fruta a la boca con el tenedor cuando volteó a mirarme, pero no dijo una palabra y continuó comiendo.

-¿Dónde está la familia? – Pregunté al ver la mesa vacía excepto por ella - ¿Por qué tan solita?

-Tu madre se disculpó diciendo que tenía que realizar unas compras de urgencia y se llevó a Alex consigo; mi padre salió más temprano y la loca de tu hermana no sé dónde diablos está ni me importa.

Sonreí. No era tan malo, desayunaríamos las dos solitas – Donde esté Trina, espero que no baje pronto, no me gusta mucho compartir la mesa con ella, se vuelve muy pesada.

-No sólo cuando comparte la mesa estoy segura, ella lleva la palabra PESADA escrita en la frente.

Solté una carcajada y comencé a tomar mi parte de la charola – No sabes lo difícil que es vivir con ella, pero Trina no es mala persona, como dices, sólo es un poco pesada – Mis ánimos de repente subieron y me relajé - ¿Iremos hoy a continuar con el dibujo?

-¿Te mueres por estar sóla conmigo Vega?

-Claro que no…. – Respondí de inmediato (chicas no hagan eso, porque más las delata, cuando algo parezca tener una respuesta muy obvia, tómense su tiempo) – Sólo… tengo curiosidad por mirar el dibujo terminado.

-Soy artista Vega, para hacer arte debes estar inspirada, ¿no sabes eso?

-Si tienes talento, tienes talento.

-A veces, otras necesitas una cubeta de inspiración.

-¿La necesitas para ese dibujo?

Comió el bocado de su cuchara y me miró casi de soslayo, sin responder, se limitó sólo a eso, a mirarme. A su vez la estaba enfrentando, y por varios minutos los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban era el de los cubiertos.

De repente ella los hizo a un lado y retiró su plato varios centímetros al frente; cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa acercándose un poco más y me miró con fijación.

-Tienes un lindo perfil – Habló delicadamente e hice una pausa para prestarle atención – Va a quedar genial.

-¿Por qué eres una buena artista?

-Porque hay cosas… de la naturaleza que simplemente lucen… bien.

La miré de la misma forma como ella me miraba, con toda seriedad – Extrañé la ducha hoy…

Finalmente se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, jugueteando con los cubiertos.

-Eso debe mejorar, hay mucho tiempo de sobra antes de ir a la escuela.

-Demasiado tiempo de sobra.

Ella se levantó de la mesa recogiendo sus trastes usados – Deberías llamar a la loca de tu hermana, no quiero ahora llegar tarde por su culpa.

-Enseguida lo hago – Dije girando mi cabeza hacia donde ella se movía. La ví subir a la planta alta y decidí que ya había comido lo suficiente. Llamé a Trina a su habitación pero la muy insensata todavía estaba dormida.

-Trina, ¡Trina! Se nos hará tarde por tu culpa, hace cuarenta minutos que tendrías qué haberte levantado.

-Déjame en paz.

-Qué inconsciente eres.

-Inconscientes ustedes que me acostumbraron a llegar tarde.

-¿Vas a ir o no a la escuela?

-¡No iré! Ya puedes irte y disfrutar la compañía de nuestra hermanastra – Yo me quedé fría por unos segundos – Eso es lo que les gusta ¿no? – Dijo saliendo de entre las sábanas – Estar juntas sólo las dos.

-Pertenecemos a la misma familia.

-Todavía no, y con todo eso no me dice que seamos de la misma sangre.

-Como si lo fuera, ¿crees que me atrevería a hacer cosas como las que has estado pensando?

-No conocemos a esa chica. Y deberías tener cuidado hermana porque no tiene buena finta.

-No es una mala persona.

-Por supuesto, eso suele suceder; como si no hubiera asesinos educados.

-Eres tan infantil – Expresé rindiéndome y decidí no insistir más.

Bajé a la sala con el sonido armónico de una canción en el piano – Wow, no sabía que supieras tocar tan bien.

-Te dije que estudié artes en Europa.

-No te creí que fueras tan buena.

-Ssshh… escucha… - Continuó tocando una agradable melodía casi infantil que yo alcanzaba a reconocer. Comencé a tararear y después ya estaba entonando la letra. Me coloqué a su lado admirando la forma de expresar su talento musical y me sentí regocijada. Ella me sonrió. Creo que fue algo así como una de esas cosas que llaman éxtasis, seee, por fin había probado las drogas, estaba extasiada de ese momento, compartir un breve tiempo con mi hermanita de esa manera.

Cuando la canción cesó la miré (como si no la hubiera visto ya unas mil veces dentro de éste capítulo), en lo que ella se ocupaba de poner la tapa, evitando mirarme a su vez - ¿Iremos hoy a…?

-No puedo Vega, estaré ocupada.

-¿Ocupada?

-Sí, saldré con Beck – La magia de hace un momento de pronto se había desvanecido.

-Aoh… Con Beck…

-Sí, por eso no podré traerte hoy a casa de vuelta, pero no te preocupes, le pedí a tu amigo André si podía ayudar y dijo que sí.

Me sentí traicionada, me sentí terrible de repente. Había estado todo tan bien. El día comenzó siendo extraño, pero entonces las cosas cambiaron cuando la ví sentada a la mesa y ahora todo se estaba yendo a la basura… Me quería morir.

-Está bien… de acuerdo… Espero que lo pasen ustedes muy bien.

-Yo también lo espero, sobre todo porque el tipo no me agrada un poco.

Y sus palabras me devolvieron la esperanza… Un momento… ¿la esperanza de qué? ¿Esperanza sobre qué Tori? Jaja, te estás burlando de ti misma… : - ( Qué tristeza.

-Te prometo que mañana será distinto, o bueno, eso es lo que esperaría también para mañana. Lo siento Tori.

Dijo ella y percibí que realmente no estaba haciendo algo que la hiciera saltar de contenta, ¿entonces para qué lo hacía?

**XXX**

Conducimos la mitad del camino en silencio hasta que yo, la Tori Vega que no puede mantenerse callada, lo rompió.

-¿Por qué dices que no te agrada Beck?

-Porque parece una señorita – Respondió sin mucho pensarlo - ¿No lo has visto? Se cuida el cabello más que yo, se lo peina, su cuerpo es más angosto que el mío… Si quisiera conseguirme a un chico para salir, te aseguro que no sería él y tampoco creo que lo elegiría entre todo el montón de niñas lindas andando por ahí.

Tosí un poco y luego me giré para mirarla exageradamente - ¿Tú saldrías con chicas?

-¿Y quién no? Todo el mundo lo hace; como si fuera algo malo – Y luego añade – Solía ir con Cat a menudo por ahí, y éramos chicas, ¿dónde está lo raro?

-No, es sólo que pensé…

-¿Que tenía algo por las mujeres? Me da igual Vega, como si no fuéramos todos materia de lo mismo.

-Es que no pareces…

-No me gustan las chicas, pero si apareciera una por ahí que me volviera loca entonces quizá la llevaría a casa y la presentaría a mi padre.

-¿En serio harías eso?

-Por supuesto que no – Guardó silencio por varios segundos antes de continuar – No ha nacido y dudo mucho que llegue a existir una persona que me vuelva loca. Yo soy una mujer libre, así me gusta y así seré siempre, nadie va a atarme jamás.

-Entonces ¿nunca te has enamorado?

-No, y no creo que llegue a estarlo nunca.

-¿Pero sí te han hecho sentir cosas?

-Claro, atracciones y es todo, no pasará de ahí.

-¿Es decir que no quieres casarte, ser esposa, ni tener hijos?

-Prrr… Vega eso es arcaico, ya pasó de moda ¿vale? Olvídate de eso, si eres de las mujeres que piensan que tendrá un matrimonio ultra feliz y color de rosa, de una vez te digo que las cosas no son así. Mi madre murió y mi padre se casará con tu madre, ¿ves? Los matrimonios no funcionan. Además debe bastarte con que alguien te quiera y eso es todo.

-Pero no hay compromisos de por medio.

-¿Y para qué necesitas los compromisos? ¿Para qué es el compromiso? No es más que una atadura.

-Se supone, para que sepas que eres de alguien y alguien es tuyo.

Calló nuevamente por varios segundos más – Somos libres Vega, grábatelo en la cabeza. Cuando atas a una persona es como cuando encierras a un pajarito en una jaula.

Creo que ésta chica es demasiado difícil, pero me gusta la seguridad que tiene para expresarse y no vacilar de sus ideas, es firme y decidida – Si sales con Beck, y se da algo entre ustedes…

-Beck es un tipo aburrido. Saldré con él, tal vez nos besemos, aunque no se me antoja, tal vez lo haga y tal vez hagamos algo más, no lo sé, no lo sé.

-¿Y no te importaría?

-¿Importarme qué?

-Pues eso…

-¿Eso qué?

-Estar con una persona que no amas.

-Me da igual, nunca voy a amar a nadie. Ese es mi código de ética.

-¿Y si llega?

-Si llega ¿quién?

-Esa persona que te vuelva loca.

La camioneta aparcó en el estacionamiento de la escuela, Jade apagó el motor y antes de salir del auto agregó – Me caso con ella – Se quitó el cinturón y salió del coche para alejarse. Pensé en seguirla pero creo que habían sido suficientes preguntas por hoy, de ningún modo quería hacerla sentir acosada.

**XXX**

No podía concentrarme en la tarea esa tarde, por más intentos que hacía no podía concentrarme. La cabeza me daba vueltas pensando en Beck… es decir, en lo que estaría haciendo tratando de conquistar a Jade, y eso me estaba jodiendo la tarde.

Me recliné sobre el respaldo de la silla y exhalé profundamente, resoplando indignada. Luego escondí mi cara entre las manos, echada sobre la mesa y dejando las tareas de lado.

-¿Te gusta mi hermana? – Escuché una vocecilla y me incorporé apresurada y sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Porqué tienes la foto de mi hermana en tu salvapantallas?

-¿Yo? – No tonta, la vecina – No, claro que no Alex – Dije cerrando la computadora móvil.

El niño fue a sentarse justo enfrente de mí – Yo ví que tenías una foto de mi hermana en el escritorio de tu portátil.

- … ¿Viste mal?

-No, ví muy bien. Tú tenías una foto de mi hermana en el escritorio de tu computadora.

Realmente era el peor bochorno en el que podía encontrarme, así que no podía hacer otra cosa más que aceptarlo – Ok… está bien, sí, sí tenía una foto de Jade en mi pantalla pero no era el escritorio, estaba mirando unas fotografías que nos tomamos en la escuela.

-Tenía 15 años cuando Joshua la fotografió, esa foto fue tomada mucho antes que llegáramos acá – Oh, oh –Tori, yo entiendo tu posición - ¿Perdón? – Sé que te sientes avergonzada por tener la foto de mi hermana ahí y porque lo he descubierto, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte - ¿Ah no? – Si eres lesbiana puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Qué?

-En serio, yo conozco cuando mi hermana está en el gusto de otras personas, como si no lo hubiera visto muchas veces, hombres y mujeres. Las mujeres la persiguen mucho, mi hermana es hermosa ¿no es cierto?

-Mucho.

-Y a ti te gusta.

Silencio… - Alex, yo no creo que…

-Tranquila Tori, tengo 12 pero no soy tonto, por algo mi hermana se burla mucho de mí, sobre que soy un nerd incomparable.

-Eres un nerd adorable.

-Sólo porque estoy de tu lado… - ¿Qué dijo? – En serio, ya te dije, puedes confiar en mí.

-Pero…

-No, no soy homofóbico, no rechazo a las personas por sus preferencias, es más, me encantaría que llegáramos a ser cuñados Tori, hasta nuestros lazos parentales serían mucho más firmes ¿no te parece?

Sí era un nerd incomparable, me sonrojé, el pequeño me sonrió con sus azules ojos, no eran como los de Jade, eran como los de Víktor, pero eran hermosos – Muchas gracias Alex. Y ahora dime, ¿han pasado muchas chicas por la vida de Jade?

Ahora el pequeño me estaba sonriendo con sus labios – Ninguna.

-¿Ninguna? Pero si tú dijiste que…

-Una cosa es que haya chicas que gusten de mi hermana y otra muy distinta es que a mi hermana le gusten.

-¿Y no le gustan?

-Yo creo que no, sólo le encanta coquetear con ellas. Jade es una chica mala y le gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, si sabe de alguien que está detrás de ella, la hará sufrir cruelmente – Gulp.

-Entonces no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella ¿cierto?

El pequeño rubio se puso de pie sonriendo con picardía – No lo sé Tori, pero nunca la había visto permitirle a una chica acercarse a ella tanto como tú lo has hecho, hasta se bañaban juntas.

Ook… entonces éste era un nerd muy observativo… me conviene tenerlo de mi lado – Y por si acaso te sirve… - Dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras - Si las cosas con Jade no funcionan, siempre tiene un hermano disponible.

-Pero yo no conozco a Joshua – Respondí sonriéndole.

-Joshua no, su hermano rubio.

-Ah claro, lo pensaré muy bien cuando tenga ganas de cambiar pañales.

Escuché sus carcajadas al ir subiendo y me senté de nuevo a la mesa, resoplando por esa conversación tan extraña con un… pequeño de 12 años que sabía más de la vida que yo misma. ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Un momento! ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Le dije a ese niño que su hermana me gusta…? No, no que yo recuerde… pero admití que… ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué dije eso? A mí Jade no me gusta nada ¡Nada…! En serio nada, es mi hermana… ella será muy pronto mi hermana y debo verla como eso, como eso nada más. Estúpidos fanfictions dramáticos que por cualquier asunto nos mantienen separadas… seguramente obra de alguna autora recelosa, cómo odio eso.

Tecleé sólo algunas pocas palabras del ensayo que debía presentar y cerré la portátil para irme a la cama un rato, una buena siesta acabaría con ésta pesadumbre que me estaba desquiciando totalmente. No debo estar pensando en la pareja que seguramente se la estaba pasando genial con todo el derecho que tienen de estarla pasando genial. Pero no estaba celosa, claro que no, ¿quién dijo eso?

Apagué el televisor y me dí vuelta en la cama, darían quince minutos para las doce, Jade todavía no llegaba. Había pasado dos horas asomándome cada tanto de tiempo por la ventana, cada vez que escuchaba autos pasar, pero ninguno era el de ella, así que debía volver frustrada a continuar viendo las aventuras de Bob Esponja.

-¿Porqué no llegas? – Me preguntaba a mí misma - ¿Estarás bien? ¿Te habrá pasado algo? ¿Beck se estará portando bien contigo? ¿Qué me importa todo eso? Ella no debía rendirme cuentas a mí sino a su padre… su padre, él no estaba en casa, había salido con mamá a una cena de grupo así que su hijita se estaba aprovechando de eso para llegar tarde, qué niña tan aprovechada, ¿y a mí por qué me importaba? Tal vez por lo de la familia, sí, por eso debe ser, las hermanas se quedan despiertas hasta la madrugada esperando que llegue su otra hermana, eso deben hacer las hermanas, sí, entonces no estoy haciendo mal, estoy haciendo bien en esperarla, ¿y por qué ella no telefonea? ¿Estará sólo charlando con Beck, o estarán…? Qué estúpido es Patricio… y ojalá yo fuera como Arenita.

Sin poder estarme tranquila y harta de ver dibujos animados salí de mi habitación y giré el picaporte de la puerta de enfrente, despacio, como si estuviera dentro de una película al estilo de Narnia y fuera caminando entre el ropero para entrar a una realidad alterna.

El cuarto estaba en total obscuridad, Jade había cambiado las cortinas naranjas por unas verde botella, me recordó a la sala de estar de la casa de Slytherin en Harry Potter, había mucho verde por todos lados, rojo, negro, muy obscuro y gótico pero, tenía todo un arte único, algo muy de Jade, como si cada pieza hubiese sido hecha selectamente por sus propias manos. Lo que más detuvo un poco mis sentidos fueron las disecciones de mariposas entablas de madera pintadas manualmente, frascos de sustancias extrañas, las velas y las decoraciones en el empapelado de la pared.

Pasé mis manos por cada objeto dentro de esa habitación, cuidadosamente para no arruinar nada, sentía que se romperían al mínimo tacto, y quizá eran obras que Jade guardaba cuidadosamente y protegía.

El cuarto estaba impecable, todo en su sitio, con un orden asombroso. Toqué las suaves sábanas de la cama y recordé que antes de llegar Víktor le había pedido a mi madre que las comprara, cuando se las mostramos él sonrió contento, y fue grato para nosotras saber cómo un padre como Víktor conocía tan bien los gustos de su exigente hija.

Me senté a una de las orillas, la que miraba hacia la ventana en tanto seguí palpando con mis manos. Al oprimir un botón arriba de la cabecera tres velas rojas se encendieron al lado de un estante con capacidad para mil discos, entonces noté una chaqueta de cuero café sobre las almohadas. La tomé entre ambas manos y sentí la frialdad de su material de elaboración, la acerqué y aspiré el perfume que desprendía, dos aromas distintos, piel y vainilla. Me cubrí con ella y me recosté sobre casi el borde de la cama, el cansancio me estaba cerrando los ojos.

Pronto no supe en qué momento me quedé dormida, sólo cerré los ojos y comencé a soñar entre mariposas en un campo con aroma a vainilla.

**XXX**

Había sido una tarde por demás tediosa, yo comprendo que el chico hiciera todo lo posible para que la pasáramos bien pero ¿qué puedo decir? El sujeto resultaba muy aburrido. Apenas decía cosas y cuando lo hacía sólo era para señalar lo bonita que le parecía, como es obvio, yo no nací sólo para que las personas admiraran la belleza que tengo, no niego que la tengo y que me encanta que me lo digan y que de vez en cuando (o siempre) haya quien se quede con la boca abierta mirándome al pasar, pero no quería estar con alguien que por primera instancia se fijara en eso, soy Jade West, y Jade West tiene muchas virtudes que simple belleza exterior.

A las cinco de la tarde, viendo que los esfuerzos del chico no le estaba resultando, decidí pedirle que cada quien tomara su rumbo, molesto y desencajado tuvo qué aceptarlo, porque me negué a bajar la ventanilla del auto para darle otra oportunidad, estaba harta. Vociferó algunas tonterías, arranqué el motor y huí. Estuve dando algunas vueltas por la ciudad, fui a visitar a Cat a su casa y me quedé para la cena. Luego la llevé a pasear y estuvimos divirtiéndonos de muchas maneras que el tal Beck no supo cómo manejar para tenerme satisfecha. Cat era mucho más agradable, aunque muchas veces me sacara de quicio, era divertido verla correr por la feria como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado jamás y tuviera aún siete años.

Finalmente, luego de volver a Cat a su casa y entretenerme haciendo otras cosas, pude llegar a la mía, o bueno, donde estaba viviendo ahora; papá y la tal Holly habían salido y dijeron que no llegarían a casa temprano así que como toda buena hija bien portada decidí tardarme un poco en llegar también, no había quien me vigilara así que el panorama era perfecto, casi no lo creí cuando Vega me telefoneó para comunicármelo.

Ya estaba un poco cansada, Cat me había agotado, esa niña era frenética, me metió a uno de esos juegos bobos donde compiten en equipos como si fuera día de campo y varios inocentes jóvenes salieron un poco lastimados, es que a Jade West nadie le pone un dedo encima, perdí una uña en un aventón y se desató mi furia.

Ahora añoraba mi cama, añoraba mi almohada y añoraba mis sábanas, pero antes necesitaba una buena ducha así que a tientas y sin procurar mi ropa de dormir me metí a la regadera. Cuando terminé me coloqué la bata encima y salí secándome el cabello con la toalla. Me senté al borde de mi añorada camita, eché la bata al piso y me recosté. Todo marchaba perfecto hasta que...

-¡Qué demonios!

Me incorporé de inmediato y encendí la lámpara de mi lado derecho, Vega estaba profundamente dormida. Mis ojos parpadearon varias veces antes de asegurarme que realmente fuera ella.

-Vega, Vega – La llamaba, pero la chica al parecer estaba teniendo sueños muy entretenidos, su rostro parecía darme la razón – Tori… - Susurré, pero no obtuve respuesta. Finalmente la morena se movió y fue sólo para cubrirse más con mi chaqueta, que hasta entonces no había percatado que tenía encima– Vega, tienes qué despertar.

-¿Qué pasa? – La escuché decir con una voz que parecía muy lejana al mundo de los despiertos.

-Tienes qué levantarte y marcharte a tu habitación ahora, no puedes quedarte conmigo.

-Quiero quedarme contigo – Respondió, aún con los ojos cerrados y cambiando de posición pero sin dejar de cubrirse con mi chaqueta favorita - ¿Qué tiene de malo que me quede aquí ésta noche?

Y lo pensé por algunos segundos. ¿Qué podría tener de malo? Que la loca de su hermana lo descubra y haga escándalo, alegando que su hermanita pequeña pasó la noche en la habitación de la hermanastra, entonces la tal Holly se enfadaría por creer que había pasado algo más, se lo diría a mi padre y él me reñiría delante de todos. No estaba mal. Miré hacia el rostro de la latina y la media luz de mi lámpara dejaba apreciar muy bien su fino rostro, por si fuera eso poco la iluminación lunar pintaba un hermoso perfil de su silueta. Si todo lo que me planteé a mí misma ocurría por la mañana, creo que habría valido muy bien la pena.

Alcé las sábanas y me metí entre ellas decidida a no darle más vueltas al asunto, boca arriba, mirando fijamente al techo, era la primera vez que compartía mi cama con otra persona y… se sentía raro. Giré mi cabeza hacia ella y aprecié de nuevo el perímetro de su rostro. ¿Qué cosa vino a hacer a mi cuarto? ¡Mi cuarto! Apenas caía en la cuenta que esa chica se había dignado a atravesar los umbrales de mi habitación… pero qué osada, eso no se lo permitía a nadie, y si digo a nadie es ¡a nadie! Fruncí las cejas y callé, eso sería algo que averiguaría por la mañana, por fin sábado, tendría tiempo de dormir y levantarme tarde, si es que ésta chica atrevida a mi lado no molestaba.

En realidad no lo estaba haciendo ahora, permanecía quieta a la otra orilla, no estábamos tan distantes, mi cama era una matrimonial así que no estábamos tan distantes, no muy distantes. Su mano descansaba más cerca de mí, la miré y deduje que era la primera vez que me quedaba apreciando una simple mano, porque eso era, una simple mano, delgaducha mano… pero se antojaba tomarla, se antojaba tocarla un poco y juguetear con esos dedos delgados, sí que se antojaba. No sólo la mano se antojaba tocar, no sólo eso, se antojaba acariciar el cabello, la cara, mucho se antojaba todo eso. Me dí la vuelta hacia el otro lado y cerré los ojos.

-Tienes qué dormirte Jade, ignora a la… chica ésta. Mañana por la mañana – bostecé – le gritas todo lo que quieras pero hoy… duérmete ya. – Y lo hice.

Si hubiera sabido que esa chica abrió los ojos luego que yo cerré los míos, la habría echado a patadas de ahí, pero no me dí cuenta, no supe que ella estaba despierta en ese momento y que luego que me quedé dormida, se levantó despacio para poner un suave beso en mi mejilla, y luego continuar durmiendo, o fingir que lo hacía. Lista que era esa Vega. Ya me las pagará mañana por la mañana en cuanto abra los ojos y recuerde que se metió a mi habitación, ya me las pagarás entonces Victoria Vega…

**: - ) Eh, autora contenta, esa soy yo : - D ¿Porqué? El amor es beeeellooooo y yo mis apreciados, estoy locamente enamorada ; - ) ¿Qué me dicen de ustedes? No sean amargados y cuenten pues jaja. Mi apreciado público lector, como tengo muchas ideas para el próximo capítulo de ésta historia, espero actualizar pronto, no muy pronto, pero sí antes de lo que acostumbro, así que, espero verlos hasta entonces. Agradezco sus apreciables consideraciones con mi persona y bueno, eso merece abrazos y besos de mi parte para ustedes, saben que ésta nena, o sea yop, les quiere. Cuídense raza y no dejen de pasarse por acá. Atentamente… LindsayWest…**

**Por cierto, en su review que gusten regalarme, recomiéndenme please una canción como para seducir que conozcan, es que yo de esas no conozco XD Y la voy a necesitar próximamente ; - ) Les agradezco desde ahora : - P**


End file.
